High School Life
by Naiatra Equatron
Summary: Sonic and Amy are high school students. Unfortunately, their relationship is more like cats and dogs. Is it? There's more.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Trouble at the office**

In the principal's office…..

"Silence! Both of you!" the principal demanded.

Sonic and Amy immediately shut up. "Now please," she put her hand on her forehead, "would the two of you just calm down."The quarrelling hedgehogs took a deep breath, and exhaled. The principal turned to Amy, "Amy rose, tell me what 'REALLY' happened."

"Well Mrs. Mirage, this is what happened….."

Amy began telling the story…..

Earlier this morning….

Amy was walking with Rouge and Cream. They were carrying a bag field with bottled waters. They were given the task to assist the soccer players during their practice for the oncoming game.

"Are you sure this will be enough Amy?" Cream asked.

I think so," she eyed the bag she was carrying, "but we can still go back if it's all gone."

Then out of nowhere, a soccer ball was flying towards them. Unaware, Ay was hit on the back of her head, causing her to lose her balance and crash on the ground dropping the bag of battled water she was carrying.

"Amy!" Cream exclaimed.

"Amy is you alright?" Rouge asked with the same expression.

They helped Amy stand up. Cream held on Amy's right shoulder while Rouge took hold on her left and her stomach. Amy was in a complete mess, there was dirt on her blouse and her skirt and on her socks and face. Her friends dusted the dirt away, and picked up the bag she drooped. She wiped the dirt on her face, and when she opened her eyes, she saw the soccer ball that hit her a few feet from where she was. Angry, she slowly walked towards the ball and licked it up and squeezed it hard.

"Who…does..this..belong ..to?" she said squeezing the ball, very much angered by whoever hit her.

Her anger was even more worsen when someone she hated appeared admitting he was the one who kicked the ball.

"S-S-S-Soooonic," she muttered grinding her teeth.

"Wow, dumb luck ha pinky?" he said with a slight laugh, "I didn't expect that the ball will hit you, I guess you're a magnet to all things bad."

Sonic's laughing made Amy even angrier. Suddenly, her vision started to grow dark; all she could see is Sonic, laughing at her. Her anger is slowly taking over her; she gripped the ball tightly and bared her teeth, it almost look like she had actual fangs.

"You really think that's funny?" she asked furiously.

"Sort of," Sonic answered with a chuckle still unable to get how much danger he is in.

"Well Sonic, I think this one; will really burst you into tears,"

Sonic was still unable to get it. Suddenly Amy stepped backwards and gathered all of her force. Without hesitation, she aimed at Sonic's face and threw the ball at it. Sonic had no time to react, it happened all too fast, so before he knew it he was hit square on the face. He fell on his back and the ball stuck to his face.

The ball carved a mark on Sonic's face, the description of how painful it was, was seen on his face.

"What was that for!" he yelled pulling himself together.

"Playing innocent," Amy confronted him, "I think we both know what that was for!" she shouted pointing at his face.

They each glared at each other snarling. Not wanting their friend to get into a fight, Cream and Rouge tried to restrain Amy to what she may do and convinced her to leave. Amy wouldn't listen to what her friends were saying, her rage was dominating her mind. All she could think at the moment is how to make Sonic pay to what he did. But her friends didn't give up; they kept on talking her out to leave the situation.

"C'mon Amy let's go," Rouge said holding her left arm.

"Please Amy, this will just get you into trouble," Cream pleaded

Taking a deep breath, Amy decided to go with her friends; she didn't want to cause trouble, so she picked up her bag and went to the soccer field. Hey left Sonic who was still glaring at her, soon he walked towards the direction they were going. As they walked, Amy didn't notice a bottle fell from her bag, Sonic was behind them and didn't notice it as well, so without this knowledge, he stepped on it and tripped. He fell to the ground again, he let go of the ball causing it to bounce on the ground and hit Amy rose once more. She also fell on the ground and her anger rising again. Furious, she stood up and gripped her hands and slowly turned around to face the blue hedgehog.

"You're still not satisfied," she said grinding her teeth and her hands shaking with fury.

Sonic stood slowly, "Hey that was an accident!"

"Like the first one!" she shouted; her anger increasing.

"It's not my fault the ball thinks you're a bulls eye," he said in a defensive way. Then his expression turned into mockery, "well your head does look like a target, considering its pink, right pinky!"

"Don't call me that!" with a loud cry, Amy threw her bag at Sonic and tackled him and they fought.

"See Mrs. Mirage? I'm the victim here," Sonic said trying to appear faultless.

"Victim? You mean convict!" she shouted.

"If there's anyone to be called convict here it's you!"

Sonic was getting closer to Amy and Amy was getting closer to him as well, until both their eyes locked on its each other and their noses touched, but not in a romantic way, more in a ' I'm not afraid of you' and trying threaten the other kind of manner.

"Me, you started it!"

"It was an accident, I was practicing!"

"On my head?"

"No!"

"Yes you were, blue!"

"No I wasn't, pink!"

"ENOUGH!" the principal shouted at the same time pushed them aside.

"I don't know which of you to believe," she turned to each of them. "I don't care whether what your reasons are, all I know is both of you are responsible that some uninvolved soccer players were hit by those bottles, you so carelessly threw at each other, so both of you gets a punishment equally."

The principal sat down and composed herself, she turned to Sonic, "Sonic, you will not be allowed to join your team during practice." Sonic stunned in disbelief and mouth opened up. "What" he exclaimed.

"As for you Amy Rose, you and Sonic are assigned to take care of the school library every afternoon after class."

"What! Every afternoon, I can't I-" she abruptly stopped before she could complete her sentence and looked away.

"You have what?" the principal asked slightly suspicious.

"Nothing," she answered not looking at her principal.

"That's all her punishment!" Sonic yelled standing up in a protesting way, " that's not fair!"

She raised her right hand immediately shutting Sonic up. "I'm sorry but my mind is made up, no more of your excuses."

There's nothing they could say to make their principal reconsider. "You may go," she gestured towards the door.

The two hedgehogs stood up and walked towards the door, Sonic walked first and Amy followed behind him. He opened the door but didn't hold it for Amy; he closed it before she could even take her first step outside the office. Amy narrowed her eyes and opened the door herself, "What a gentlemen," she muttered with sarcasm.

Outside the office, Cream and Rouge was waiting for Amy. When she got out they approached her.

"So?" Rouge asked.

"Not well," she replied in a weak voice.

At the same time, Tails and Knuckles were also waiting for their friend and approached him as well.

"So dude, how did it go" Knuckles asked placed in the pockets of his pants.

"Library duty," he answered irritated.

"Well that's not so bad," Tails said trying to cheer him up.

"And… I'm not allowed to join soccer practice," he added.

"Now that is punishment," Tails said changing his tone to a surprised one.

After the conversations of each side, they parted away and went left. After their departure, Sonic and Amy took one last glance at each other and the same time exchanged glares.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Another day, another quarrel**

Amy went to school early; it was about 6:30 am when she left.

Pouting with clenched fists, and a face that can't be drawn, she walked to school (or rather stomp). As she comes to pass a stranger on the way, they avoided her when they noticed her vibe. She noticed all of these reactions towards her, so she calmed herself down and continued walking normally without disturbing any more souls.

After a long walk, she arrived at school. She entered the gates. The entire campus was filled with students in different year levels and sections. They were scattered all over the campus, each doing different things, some individually, some in groups of two's, three's and more. She walked across the hallway, and headed to her classroom.

Her day was bad enough already, (after being punished yesterday and was assigned at a task every afternoon which made her everyday schedule even more difficult) and it became worse when,of all people, she ran into that blue hedgehog (Sonic). She greeted him with a resentful glare and he returned one the same way.

Without saying a word, she snubbed him and entered her classroom. Sonic followed after, while he was, he mocked her by making weird faces behind her. Of course, Amy knew about it, and this irritated her, as it always did.

"Sonic," she said irritated, "stop that before your face freezes that way."

"Stop what?" he asked sarcastically (as if he doesn't know already).

Amy didn't reply, she rolled her eyes and proceeded to her seat and sat down. She placed her hands on her face; her friends saw her and came to her. Cream gently placed a hand on her back and stroked it in a comforting manner. Amy removed her hands; she turned to her and returned a sincere and gentle smile.

"Are you still upset about yesterday?" Rouge asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"A little," she answered weakly.

"Don't worry Amy, it'll work out," Cream said cheerfully.

Amy smiled at her friends who are trying to comfort her. Not too long after, first period started. During the discussions, Amy poured all of her attention to their teacher, even when there are a lot of thoughts circulating in her mind, she set aside all of them in order to remain focused on their lesson.

Time had passed and there were a lot of new lessons they truckled. The school bell rang saying it was time for a break.

"Hey Amy let's go to the cafeteria," Rouge said.

"I think I'll pass, I'm not really hungry," She replied.

"You sure?" Rouge asked again.

"Yeah."

"Well, see you later."

"K."

Rouge and Cream went to the cafeteria for lunch leaving Amy on her own. She looked at the entire classroom. Everyone seemed to have gone, but when she continued to survey, she saw Sonic sitting on his chair and hasn't gone for lunch with his friends as well.

"Great, he's here too," she said in her mind "gosh, I think I'm cursed."

Sonic noticed her staring at him. "What are you looking at pinky?" he asked bitterly.

"What makes you think I'm looking at you," she said with the same tone and turned away quickly.

They crossed their arms on their chests, each having different thoughts about each other. They were silent for several minutes, not glancing at each other for even a second, still upset about what happened the previous day.

Sonic was unable to bear the stillness, so decided to be the first to speak.

"So, you're not hungry?" he asked breaking the silence.

"No," Amy replied.

"Hey about yesterday," he began.

"What about it?" she responded "you're apologizing?"

"No, I was going to say that it was entirely your fault."

"My fault!" she shouted facing him "it's my fault?"

"Entirely," he accused facing her as well.

"If you hadn't hit me with that ball…" she stood up.

"Well if you didn't attack me…." he shouted standing up as well.

"It wouldn't have happened!" they shouted in unison.

And there it went again, more and more verbal assaults thrown at each other.

"It was an accident!" Sonic pointed out.

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes "you're not going to use the same old excuse over and over."

"It's the truth,"

"Pffp, truth, you mean lie,"

They didn't know their voices were overlapping to the next classroom. A faint sound f it is also heard in the hallway (well they were shouting) and other students could hear it.

"There they go again," a nearby student said with a sigh.

"That's really getting old, "another one says.

"They're acting like kids," says another.

Both of them are known throughout school, well, because of their fighting. Some say that both of them really needs to be sent away, but others says it's quite romantic but there are some who says that it was a way Sonic says he likes Amy and she was just playing hard to get. No one really knows, but what is it really?

"Oh, I hate you!" she shouted stomping one foot.

"Really? I think the reason you're always trying to argue with me was because you want to be close to me as possible," he teased.

"As if," she said with disgust.

"Just admit it pinky, you like me, don't you?" he teased.

"I will never," she swung her arms on the sides "and I mean NEVER like you, if you were the last guy on earth!"

Sonic walked towards her. Amy backed away as when he was getting close, she glared at him and he just smirked.

Until he got extremely close, only a foot gap between them. He placed his arms on each her sides, trapping her between the wall and him. He leaned forward and narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he said gently. "Even if I'm the last?"

Amy blushed; she didn't look straight in his eyes when he was. He was inches away from her, she thought he was trying to do something to her, like maybe, press his muzzle on hers. She froze for a moment, and then she shoves him away from her, while blushing furiously.

"See, that's your weakness, you can't handle being around with guys," he pointed out.

He was right, she wasn't really comfortable around men, she was brave enough to go against them, but when they come close her like what Sonic did, she gets vulnerable.

"Shut up!" she yelled not looking at him.

"I may ask, what's with that?" he crossed his arms on his chest.

"It's none of your concern," she answered bitterly not wanting to discuss it.

The bell rang again, and one by one the student came in. Amy was relieved she doesn't have to entertain him with his curiosity of her weakness. And class began again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First day on the job**

Class has ended in the afternoon, which exactly isn't the much awaited time for Sonic and Amy. As it was said by Mrs Mirage, their principal, they will be assigned to do certain tasks in the school library whether they like it or not.

So, without further ado, both hedgehogs headed to the library. It was very depressing for both of them; Sonic can't join soccer practice, and Amy has to reschedule her daily plans (what plans).

On the way, these hedgehogs never stop bothering each other (they're worse than cats and dogs). Every step means more time for accusations, resentments and annoying remarks.

"Thanks a lot pinky, now I have to miss soccer practice," Sonic said his hands crossed on his chest while heading to the library.

"This isn't exactly fun for me either you know. And quit blaming already, it's partly your fault too you," she answered.

"You're my curse, you know that,"

"You don't have to tell me, it always make things worse when you talk. So keep your opinions to yourself okay Sonic,"

"Wow, who would have thought we'd agree on something, cause I'm about to say the same thing."

"No,"

"Yes pinky."

Soon enough they arrived at their destination; and the CONVERSATION finally stopped. And wow, the place is huge. Like about two classrooms could fit inside and still has space to spare. They entered. The inside is indeed huge (really huge). The entire room is filled with books on every subject you can think of and more than you can count. They are organized by whish subject and field they are under and divided in sections, sections 1-20.

"Wha!" is the only word Sonic could say seeing the size of the room. He felt like fainting at that moment.

"Gosh, this is going to take a lot of work," Amy said just as stunned as the blue hedgehog beside her.

They heard footsteps that seemed to be heading their way. They turned around slowly and saw Mrs Mirage.

"Welcome to the library," she gestured to the entire room.

Sonic gulped, he paused for a moment, and then spoke, "so this is where we're working?"

She nodded, "yes, this is where you're going to be busy for one week."

"One week!" Sonic snapped, "I'm going to miss soccer practice for one week, that's too much."

"Don't worry Sonic," she said comfortingly, "I told your coach to excuse you on those days."

"But Ma'am I can't miss practice for a week our game is also closing in and-"

Sonic's intended reason wasn't finished; Mrs Mirage cut him off when she raised her hand head level.

"Or you'd prefer one month, your choice," she said sternly.

Sonic immediately shut up. And timidly, Amy stepped forward and perhaps tries to reason out as well.

"Umm, Ma'am?" she began, "could I, maybe, leave when five o'clock strikes, you know."

Mrs Mirage gave her a gentle smile, she seemed to understand. "Of course," she said while nodding.

Sonic thought it was unjust of her to let Amy do what she want when she asked for it, and did not let him when he did. He wanted to speak for himself, but if he spoke again it may instead lead to one month library work than just one week. He simply looked away and pouted.

Mrs Mirage noticed the 'this is unfair look' on Sonic, and she did agree it is unfair for her to grant Amy's request and refused his reason. But there is greater one behind Amy Rose's (you'll know soon).

"Don't be upset Sonic," she said turning around and began walking towards the entrance. "Perhaps you know and Amy Rose will develop a special relationship." Then she was gone.

After she left, Sonic and Amy glanced at each other with disgust, then looked away. At the same time saying:

"Never in a million years."

The principal came back again to give one last reminder. "Oh I forgot to say, the librarian isn't here today so one of you should substitute for her." She turns to Amy, "Amy Rose."

"Yes Ma'am," she answered immediately.

And she left again.

"Great more problems," Sonic complained.

"Stop whining and get to work, "she ordered, "the sooner we start the sooner we finish."

"Who put you in charge pinky?" he asked almost angry.

She paced a few steps closer to him, "I'm the librarian remember, so what I say, goes."

"Oh so you're the librarian," he smirked. "I think you're going to need an old lady's glasses and a grey wig to make it more convincing."

"Shut up,"

They went to work. Sonic roamed around the entire room to see any disorganized book shelf and put back some books some student had left on the study table. Amy on the other hand was standing on the librarian's area to assist the students and keep the barrowed and returned books on schedule.

They did have difficulty on their tasks, but mostly Sonic who had to run all across the room to do his job and sometimes help the other students who can't reach the books on the top shelf. Good thing there's a ladder-on –wheels around to help.

The room now was empty, there are no more students coming in to study. Amy is keeping her eye on the large wall clock on top of her, it told that it was: 4:50 pm. She didn't remove her eyes on the clock, she was watching every ticking of the minute clock. Sonic noticed this odd action of hers; he came closer to her and called her name. She didn't respond, he tried snapping his fingers in front of her and it worked she looked to him with furrowed eyebrows (if she has eyebrows).

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"You seem to be interested in the clock," he said and gave her an amused smile.

"Mind your own business," she turned away and looked at the wall clock again.

"You said you need to leave when five o'clock strikes," he said with his eyes narrowing in suspicion, "why?"

She didn't answer, she continued to look at the time, and this time it told: 4:53 pm. Sonic got annoyed about her not paying attention to him, he moved closer, and he called her again.

"Hey, pinky," he called softly.

She turned around. The moment she saw him she was stamped by the wooden material a librarian uses to put reminders or notice or marks on a book. There was a red ink on top of her mouth with the word: PLEASE DO NOT REMOVE FROM SCHOOL.

She burst in anger. "What are you doing?" she shouted trying to wipe away the red ink.

"As much as I hate you, I also hate being ignored, pinky," he said with a chuckle.

Amy had wiped away the ink, but there were still a few tints. Then she glared at him and took a similar material and pressed it on Sonic's forehead. This time he has the word: TAKE GOOD CARE on his forehead.

"Ha!" she exclaimed, "how do you like it TAKE GOOD CARE!

Sonic wiped the tint on his forehead and smirked at Amy, "we'll see about that pinky!"

And he chased her, she came along with his game and jump out the librarians area and ran out of his sight to avoid being stamped. For a couple of minutes they chased each other around the library, they stamp and stamp of each other leaving marks on their uniforms when they caught each other.

They might not admit it; it was actually fun; running around the room while the other chases you, and smiling and laughing while you were. Amy lost track of time, for the first time, she was actually having a fun time with Sonic. She was enjoying her time now with him.

When she ran by the librarian's area, she glimpsed at the wall clock and was shocked of what she discovered.

The time, it told: 5:10 pm. She hastily stopped running and went to get her things. Sonic asked her why she stopped.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" he asked slightly panting.

Amy was in a rush, but he was able to clear out what she was saying.

"Oh no, I'm late, it's past five, I have to go!" she said in a hurry.

"Why?" he asked the hurrying pink hedgehog.

"Can't talk," she said running to the door, "now you got me into trouble again Sonic, thanks a lot."

"Trouble?"

Before he could say anything else, Amy had already left.

He went to the door and watched her go out the gates. While standing on the entrance, he was smiling; he checked all parts of his body. He was covered by: TAKE GOOD CARE stamps all around his uniform and on his head. He knew she was too and she probably didn't notice it. A lot of people would be wondering by now where she got those PLEASE DO NOT REMOVE FROM SCHOOL stains on her uniform.

Well, his happy to answer, from him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Amy's night job**

As fast as she could, Amy ran on the street. Passing building by building, and when she needs to cross she doesn't wait for the traffic light to turn red before crossing. Well, she is not to blame, she couldn't afford to waste a minute or even a second. She was going to be late for something.

While she was running, all eyes are on her, with surprise seen through them, probably because they found her odd with those red prints around her uniform. Sonic is to blame for that.

Tired and trying to catch her breath, she stopped in front of a restaurant called EMBERDAWN.

She was panting. "Finally…." She said her hands on her knees for support to stand, "made…..it."

She went inside just as soon as her exhaustion eased. When she opened the door a bell sounded, she closed the door gently and the bell rung again.

The atmosphere inside the restaurant is elegantly embellished, simple yet sophisticated. The wall is covered by brownish gold wallpapers, a large painting of the sun rising sun hung on the left wall, and a stylish silver round wall clock on the right. Both sides had round tables covered with white cloth designed with green floral patterns and round chairs and a beautiful centrepiece at the middle; a fresh cut ted rose placed on a transparent slim vase. The restaurant already has costumers she hurriedly aproached the counter, which is straight ahead, the casier who is a sheep was sitting inside.

"Amy Rose, there you are," she said.

"Hi Eura, am I late?" she greeted then asked.

"No, your absolutely right on time," she pointed at the wall clock at the left side. It told 5:30. "5:30 exactly."

"Thank goodness," she said relieved.

"Hurry Amy, the costumers are waiting."

Amy nodded and went to the staff's area just beside the kitchen. A after five minutes, she came out, wearing a beatiful maids outfit. She took a note pad and aproached the costumers. She gave them each a menu.

"What will you having, sir, madame?" she asked politely with a smile.

The two,that seem to be a couple sitting on opposite sides, checked the menu and selected their meal.

"I think we'll have two strawberry shortcaks and a fruit cocktail with it," the male costumer answered.

Amy listed what he odered, "alright please wait for a few minutes and your order will be served, thank you very much for coming." Then she left, and went inside the kitchen holdig the note.

"Alright we have an order; two slices of strawbery shortcakes and two fruit cocktails,"

"Amy, nice to see you. I almost thought your not going to work today." The chef said. She is a cat, an orange one, with emerald green eyes, half a foot taller than Amy, wearing a clean white loose long-sleeved shirt and a black and white striped pants and a togue. Her name is Ostres.

"Sorry, I got a little, sidetracked," she answered taking a silver tray and wiped it with a clean cloth.

Ostres took a bowl and a bag of baking flour and poured it on the bowl, "let me guess, Sonic again huh?"

Amy sighed irritatedly and nodded.

"Seriously, what's with you and that guy?" she asked proceeding on the other ingredients and steps on preparing the order. " Why are you always at war with eachother?"

"I don't even know, he just always, annoys me. Embarassing me, hitting me with his ball and kept calling me pinky!" she replied, "I mean, whats with that?"

"You know what I think?"

"What?" she looked at her.

"He's only doing that because he likes you," she teased.

Amy's left eye twitch."Eww Ostres," she said disgusted at her thought.

"Well, it could happen," she shrugged, then put the now ready to bake dough in the oven.

"As if, that blue hedgehog doesn't have a heart that could feel love. He's made of stone, hard and cold, and the only thing he cares about is himself."

"Who said anything abut love, I only said he likes you. Orrrr, you, like, him?"

"Never in a million years," she snapped. "I would never like that guy if he was the last man on earth!"

"Oh c'mon Amy he couldn't be that bad,"

"No he's worse. Worse than worse. And when was the last time he called me by my name? all I hear from is pinky, pinky, pinky! I hate that." Her anger building up again.

The strawberry short cake was now done,Ostres took it from the oven, put the final touches and took two slices. Now it was ready to be served. All that is left is the cocktail drinks, but that one is being done by their bartender who is also a female. A kuala named Cortney.

After a few minutes, the cocktail drink was done. The cake and the drinks were placed on the tray. Amy lifted it and carefully walked out of the kitchen and straight into the ones who ordered it.

"Here are your orders," she said giving each of them one of the cake and drink. "Enjoy," she bowed and went back.

More and more costumers came, it helped that there were a lot of members in the staff of the restaurant, or else Amy would have difficulty addressing every costumer that orders while the other calls and orders something different. There were seven of them to be exact, including the chef, bartender dishawasher and waitresses. Surprinsingly, they were all females, because their manager is also a female who was more comfortable on hiring women rather then men.

The staff members are Ostres, the chef, Cortney the bartender, Helena the dishwasher, Eura the cashier and Maea, Felise and Amy as the waitresses.

This restaurant is famous in town, they were well-known for their great service and delicious foods, and the gorgeous faces they posseses too. That's why there are plenty of boys that visits the restaurant, pretending to be costumers just to see their favorite girl.

Another day had passed, it was closing time, the restaurant is empty now and the girls began their cleaning. Ember the restaurant manager, haven't hired a janitor yet , but the staff said they it was not necessary, they can clean themselves and Ember wouldn't have to worry about keepig the place neat.

Amy was wiping the tables and Felise was sweeping the floor, the others also helped and the was done in no time at all. The entire area is spotless, not a speek of dust to be found.

"I think were done here," Helena said.

"Well, see you girls tomorrow," Maea said before leaving.

Everyone also left, but Amy was the last to depart, Ember entrusted the key to her so after everone went home she would be the one to close the restaurant. She changed into her normal clothes and went home herself, she first locked the door securely before leaving.

It was very late, thankfully there were lights on the street, so she had no trouble going home.

She was afraid though, she was all by herself. Walking alone in the street, no one by her side, only the dark shadow she casts as she blocks the passageof light that hits her.

All of a suuden Amy heard footsteps, it gve her gooosebumps, she walked even faster. When it disappeared, she returned to normal speed, however now, the wind wept in a frightening manner like that of the horror movies she used to watch with her friends. Then there, the footsteps sounded again. She turned to where it was, but no one was there, she tried calling.

"Hello, is anyone there?" her voice was trembling as her body did.

Then she heard someone ran from behind her, she turned to it immediately. "Whoever it is, it's not funny."

Then a few more silent moments and only the weeping of the wind heard…

Someone grabbed her hand, she screamed very loud. She began struggling and in a quick movement, she punched the one who grabbed her, she then heard a loud cry of pain.

"Ow!" the voice went. " For a girl, you don't hit like one."

"Sonic?"

"Hey there pinky,"

It was Sonic, the one who tried or rather did frightened her. Of course she was upset about it, and her scolding should began at any moment.

"Why did you do that?" she asked angrily. "You really scared me, what are doing here?"

Sonic stroked his cheek that was struck by Amy's powerful fist. "Nothing, just having time for myself."

"At this hour?" she said with sarcasm.

"What about you, what are you doing his late at night," he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

She didn't know if she should answer. She doesn't like lying, but if she did tell the truth especially to Sonic, he would use it against her.

She gulped, "nothing, just having an evening stroll."

"Yeah right, I know you better than that pinky,"

"Oh really?"

"Just tell me that you were in a date, I won't tell anyone, it'll be between you and me,"

Amy threw her shoulder bag at him, but Sonic caught it, he saw her face filled with so much anger like it always have whenever she sees him.

"How dare you, I never consider going out with a guy, EVER! I have other priorities in life than to slack off, so don't even think I'm going out with anyone, especially a guy!" she shouted.

A small smile began to form on Sonic's lips. He stared at her gently like nothing Amy had seen him do before.

"You better drop that smile, it's creeping me out," she said.

Sonic gave her back her bag, "you shouldn't be alone at this time of night, it's very dangerous."

"I know, you don't have to tell me,"

"There are a lot of danger roaming around, you could get hurt,"

"Wait a minute," she suddenly said, "are you concerned about me?"

Sonic suddenly bllushed a light shade of pink, "'course not, I was…well…"

"Whatever, I need to go," she walked passed him.

Sonic followed her, and there was a touch of concern in his eyes that Amy didn't see, he advanced and stood in front of her and block her way.

"Seroiusly, it's dangerous around here,"

Amy rolled her eyes, then suddenly the wind began weeping creepil again, and a leaves of the trees began creating scary noises, Amytrembled again. All of a sudden a twig snapped. It startled Amy greatly, she scooted towards Sonic and unknowingly embraced him tigtly.

Sonic suddenly felt his heartbeat quicken when she came into his arms. He also wrapped his hands around her to give her protection. He then nuzzled her hair gently, he inhaled her scent and memorized scent of roses, he savored every second of that moment.

"What was that?" the frightened pink hedgehog said.

She didn't hear a reply. She realized what situation she was in, she tried toescape the awkward situation, but Sonic held her tightly so she cannot back away.

"Sonic? Sonic?" she called.

Sonic paid o attention he was in his own world, melting himslef to the sweet embarace.

"Sonic,let me go,"

He was able to hear this one and it brought him back to reality, he quickly released her and blushed a little.

"Told you," he managed to say.

Amy snubbed him. There were a moment of silence between the two hedgehog, then Amy spoke.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I wao my way home, but then I saw you and," he shrugged at the last of his sentence.

"Could you….well….maybe….acompany, me, home?" she asked innocently.

Sonic smiled and answered, "sure."

And they did,Sonic accompanied her until they reached her house. He didn't leave her saide untli he knew she was safe inside her house, and when she got home he didn't leave until she fell asleep. She did, so hedid left, with a genuine smile in his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Good mood into tears**

A little drowsy, Amy went to school in an incomplete uniform. She only wore her skirt and her top was neck-collared white t-shirt. The stains on her blouse gained from her previous "incident" with Sonic haven't fully removed yet; the tints are still there only pale.

When she entered the campus she expected to be penalized for violating a student code of conduct, but when she arrived the security guard allowed her to enter without any form of charge, he said the fine was already paid for by someone. And he said that his name not be mentioned.

As always, she was the very first student in her class to arrive. Class went on its usual way, discussion, and oral recitation or sometimes, quiz right after to see if they learned anything. Amy felt strange, it's like something was missing, but she couldn't point her finger on it.

At lunch break, Amy ad her friends ate at the bench outside the school near the campus gates under a huge oak tree. She told her friends about the strange favour done for her, and she still feels that incompletion, but said nothing of it to her friends.

"That sure is odd Amy," Cream said leaning over at the pink hedgehog.

"I know, and strange about it is; how could that person know that I'll be coming to class in an incomplete uniform?" Amy said confused.

"Yeah, it's like he's been expecting you," Rouge said confused as well.

The three thought over the mysterious stranger for quite a while, but could not think of the right person who would generously do Amy Rose a favour.

"Well whoever it is, that's real nice of him," Amy said with a smile. "I only wish I could return him the favour in any way."

"Don't worry," Rouge placed her hand on hers and smiled, "you will." Amy smiled back.

"So how are you yesterday?" Rouge asked changing the topic, "how was the library?"

Amy remembered the event yesterday and it went quite well. The library doesn't attract too much people, so their assignment wasn't that difficult at all. Although it crossed her mind the moment she shared with Sonic. The very annoying moment that caused her in inappropriate attire today and almost made her late if not for his distractions. She hate him entirely, but she had to admit she did have little fun while the "chasing" occurred.

Rouge snapped her fingers in front of the pink hedgehog that seemed to have lost in thought. "Hey Amy, you okay?"

Amy immediately returned to reality. "Huh? It was alright."

Rouge and Cream exchanged glances with furrowed eyebrows (do they even have eyebrows) and looked back at the pink hedgehog.

"What?" Amy asked a little crept.

"So, Sonic and you didn't wage war while you were at duty." Rouge said.

"'Course not! I don't want to be in greater trouble than I was already. Besides, I have self-control." Amy defended herself.

Rouge and Cream almost didn't believe her. She can quite lose her temper if someone pushed her too far, especially if it was Sonic. They still couldn't understand why she hated Sonic that badly. They have no record of him doing something that could've made her so furious of him, and she never mentioned what it was truly. They wanted to ask her, but every time the topic about Sonic was brought out, her blood boils and she can very much break wood in half with her bare hands when furthered, literally. So they never tried.

"I'm just glad you did maintain self-control Amy," Cream said unsure of her words.

"Yeah, we're proud of you," Rouge added with the same feeling, "I just noticed Amy you kind of wary today."

"So you noticed? It's just I feel something is missing." She placed her arms over her chest and furrowed her eyebrows while gazing at her feet. "I just don't know what it is."

"Does Sonic have anything to do with it?" Cream asked.

"Speaking of Sonic, where is he? I didn't hear a single insult from him all day." Amy said noticing the absence of the blue hedgehog.

All of a sudden, she felt a warm air tickle her ear along with words that said: "Worried about me pinky?" She scooted away. She faced who the person was and when she recognized him she glared at him viscously.

"Didn't anyone ever tell that it's not polite to sneak on people!" she shouted.

Sonic acted offended, "awww, and here I thought you were actually concerned about me when you noticed I'm not around."

"You know, I would most likely be celebrating right now if you were not around!"

"Really, or maybe you'll get depressed because I'm here to complete your day," he said cockily.

There was some fact to that, she did feel slightly empty without him. Now she knew what was missing, her daily argument with Sonic. Every day for as long as she can remember she and Sonic never miss a single day without exchanging insults or sometimes worse.

"Do me a favour and go away!"

"As you wish," he bowed just like a gentleman.

He was rather cheery today; his approach towards Amy was less aggressive than he normally does. He was wearing a wide smile, his emerald green eyes sparkle, and he was acting more civilized. It was creepy for Amy, so as for Cream and Rouge to see him like this; a whole other person. _Who are you and what have you done with Sonic! _They all thought in unison.

"Aren't we happy today Sonic," Rouge teased, "something good happened?"

"You can say that," he answered his eyes gazing at the sky.

"Mind sharing it?" Cream requested.

Sonic's cheerful aura suddenly vanished and turned into serious. "Sorry it's strictly private." Then he ran away.

The three girls, who were left with questioning faces, watched the blue hedgehog leave their presence. They remained silent for a while pondering over what he said.

"Private?" Rouge peered through the silence.

"Wonder what it is, that he would refuse to tell. Normally he would be boasting about it to everyone, especially you Amy," Cream said turning towards the pink hedgehog at the last words.

"Whatever it is I don't care, I have no intention of knowing whatever makes him act like Mr Sunshine. We better go, class starts soon."

And they went back to their classroom and class began.

* * *

><p>As the days of their assignment inside the book house carried on. Today was their last; their assignment started last Tuesday and will end today—Monday (excluding the weekends) .Sonic still wore a wide grin on his face on those days. It seemed to never stop, Amy couldn't help but notice, and she wanted it to stop (because it's creeping her out).<p>

During the time, Sonic sometimes began humming a sort of joyful rhythm, and listening to it often irritates Amy. She would tell him to stop, but he only ignores her. So she never tires herself by trying.

All throughout the week, both hedgehogs never argued. Sonic didn't begin any insults and Amy, being herself, didn't care about Sonic's life. It was a bit strange for Amy not to receive any offending words from him. He seemed like a whole new person, and perhaps he has changed but she wasn't sure. Sonic can quite be unpredictable and such a mysterious person. She didn't know anything about him except for the fact that he is always bugging her and nothing more.

Hours later, the principal Mrs Mirage appeared.

"Good afternoon students," she greeted formally.

"Good afternoon ma'am," they greeted back.

"Well, I'm quite impressed you did an excellent job," she looked at the entire hall. "I know you're aware that your assignment ends today."

"Yes ma'am,"

She nodded, "I hope both of you have learned your lesson." She turned to Sonic, "I hope you will think twice before trying to kick the ball randomly Sonic, you may now join soccer practice."

"Yes!" Sonic cheered.

She turned to Amy, "and I hope we should try and control our temper next time, to avoid making foolish asks especially from a SSG officer such as yourself Amy rose. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am, it won't happen again," Amy said a little ashamed at herself.

"Good, both of you may go." Then she left.

They both started to leave, both happy that the punishment was finally over. Sonic can finally join his team mates at the field and Amy can attend her part time 'job' without worrying of being late.

They were silent while they walk, neither one attempting to start to converse with the other.

"So pinky, why were you in hurry last time?" Sonic asked breaking the silence between them.

"Let's not talk about it please," she answered trying to avoid the subject.

"C'mon, I won't tell anyone," Sonic pleaded.

"I said no, so quit pushing it," she yelled.

"Hey, I'm just curious,"

"Please, I really don't want to get another punishment,"

"Remember what M.M. said; try to control yourself before you end up making foolish acts," he teased.

"Look on the bright side, I'm glad I won't spend the whole afternoon with you or any other day." She said with a wide smile.

Sonic seemed offended by what she said. "Yeah, I'm also glad I won't waste my time being around your pathetic presence." Then he ran,

She followed him "Pathetic!" she yelled.

Sonic stopped and faced her. His cheerful air completely disappeared now– replaced by his normal one. "You heard me or do I have to repeat it again."

"What is with you? I only said that I was glad to be away from you from now, this morning, you were all happy here and there and now you're back to your usual jerky self! What is it with what I said that might turn your heat up?"

"You always think that I'm such a bump on your path why don't you try to be a little nice to me!" he countered.

"Whoah-whoah-whoah," she shook her hands defensively, "how did that, get involved in this?"

Sonic suddenly felt awkward, he unconsciously placed a topic that was not even related and an argument with a small issue that he made big.

"You were the one who's always mean to me!" She shouted angrily going along with the one he brought out. "And you have the nerve to tell me that I'm not nice!"

"Hey, I'm only saying…" she didn't get to finish, Amy interrupted before he could.

"What! You know I'm getting really tired of wasting my voice trying to fair yours in an argument! And there's that, I just don't get why you always pick on me! It's not funny, you think it is but it's not, it actually hurts!"

Her eyes began to brim with tears in danger of falling.

"Look, pinky…"

"Don't call me that! Don't ever call me that, I hate hearing it. That's another thing I don't understand, why you call me names which aren't mine and probably doesn't even exist! First there's mg and then there's gom-d and now pinky! Why don't you call me by name for once?"

Her tears surrendered and began falling.

"You've been insulting and hurting me for all I can remember and I don't know why. I already suffered too much pain for one lifetime and I don't need more from you so please do me a favour and stop!"

She ran away, tears falling rapidly and her face had hurt written all over. Sonic felt guilty of he put her through, he really had no choice but to do it, or else he'll be losing something he holds dear in his heart.

He stared down on his feet and clenched his fists. He closed his eyes and his sadness uprising.

"Sorry, but I can't,"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the errors.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Guilt**

When Amy came across Cream and Rouge they asked her why she was crying, she told them before they went separate ways that she was reading a book in the library which was a little tragic in the end that made her tears fall because of the sadness of the story. She did so with her friends in the restaurant. When Amy went to EMBERDAWN's; she tried to make an excuse to tell her co-workers why her face was tear-soaked. She tried convincing them by telling them it was nothing so that they won't press the subject any further.

Since that afternoon Sonic and Amy rose never spoke a word to each other the following day.

Sonic acted his usual way and teased and try to call her his self-invented names. But Amy only snubbed him and didn't even spare him a glance, she continue to focus on what she does and ignore the blue hedgehog.

She was tired of having to tell the blue hedgehog to stop teasing her or insulting her in any way, so she decided to just let him do what he wants but she won't give him the satisfaction of showing how it affects her.

Sonic on the other hand, proceeded with his obnoxious behaviour. He acted as if nothing happened the previous day. He kept on teasing her and even tried playing tricks on her. Amy didn't make any reactions towards it, she only ignored him and didn't dare to look at him even if he has gone far as took her chair when she was about to sit. She fell on her rear, but she only stood up and took back the chair from him and took a seat quietly with nothing to say about it. She didn't scold, yell or growled at him. She acted as if he didn't exist. At that point that Sonic finally gave up and fell silent himself.

The next day, Sonic acted rather shy towards her. He avoided making eye contact with her and surprisingly, he avoided her for the first time. Sonic also noticed that Amy rose is always wearing a frown on her face; she doesn't carry that positive, cheerful and cheeky persona of hers that she always shows to everyone. Well she manages to show those who approach her, a small smile but when they leave her smile immediately drops.

Only a few people noticed the difference of their actions towards each other some of these people are Amy and Sonic's closest friends, who said nothing about it or dared to even mention if an opportunity opens.

Somehow, Sonic regretted of ever making her go through something like that. She must have released all of the emotions she felt while he was trying to irritate her. But it's for a reason, though it may be a selfish reason, one he can't tell her, it's a little too shameful to ever mention to her.

Late in the afternoon...

Since their assignment at the library was now over, Sonic can finally join his team mates in practice. The big game is two days away and he lost an entire week of training, that's why he needed to double his effort on the remaining day.

Their coach ordered them to form to teams and assume they were each other's opponent, and play as if it was the very competition. Both sides played with excellence, but there was a certain blue hedgehog that wasn't completely focused. While his other team mates played, Sonic kept staring at the ground, he still felt guilty of what he did and it was ruining his concentration. He knew it is, but every time he pushes the thought aside it keeps on coming back and invading his mind.

Sonic stood motionless on the side of the field, he was too occupied with his personal concerns that he didn't see the ball hurling towards him.

"Sonic, look out!" one his team mates warned.

Sonic snapped out of his thoughts, but he was too late to avoid what's coming for him. The ball hit him direct on the forehead making him stumble backwards and land on his back. He groaned in pain and placed his hand on his forehead, stroking it gently to ease the pain. He stood up, and saw his team mates including his coach come to him. They surrounded him.

"You alright dude?" knuckles asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Sonic replied.

"You sure? You seemed a little distracted," Tails suggested.

"I'm fine, just a little tired is all," Sonic lied.

And then their coach showed up and stood before the blue hedgehog with a stern land worried look on his face. "Sonic, what happened?"

"Well, I...was just...tired," he answered shameful.

"Tired of what? You've been released from your punishment haven't you? What could possibly have tired you out?" The coach asked.

Sonic felt himself cornered, he couldn't possibly tell his coach that he was occupied by personal thoughts which distracted him. No! If he said such thing then he won't be allowed to play for the match. If that happens all of his hard work would have gone to waste.

He didn't answer, only look down shamefully while his team and his coach waited for him to speak, but he didn't though.

The coach sighed, "If it's something personal then you don't have to tell me," he placed his hand on his shoulder causing the blue hedgehog to at him. "Just make sure you focus on the game alright." Sonic nodded.

Everyone scattered all over the filed again to resume practice, Sonic tried to concentrate more, he did this time. He just can't help thinking about his feeling of guilt. He couldn't erase from his mind all the things Amy rose said to him.

As he ran to receive a ball which one of his co-player was signalling for him to be ready to get, some of her words rung in his mind.

"_You've been insulting and hurting me for all I can remember and I don't know why. I already suffered too much pain for one lifetime and I don't need more from you so please do me a favour and stop!"_

It was then that he lost his senses and unconsciously closed his eyes and ran without any knowledge of doing it without the use of his brain.

"I'm sorry," he said desperately.

For the second time, he was hit by the ball, by the same reason. At least it wasn't strong enough to knock him down, only make him back a way a few feet.

Once again he felt disgraced, of making his emotions take over his mind. His comrades once again gathered around him and asked if he was okay. Again he tried to make false replies to stop them from worrying about him.

He saw his coach beckoning him to come to him. He walked over to the side lines on the right side of the field. He feared that his coach might ask about the personal issues he has right now.

He reached him.

"Sonic, I'm a little concerned of whatever is troubling you right now," he said.

"Sorry coach," Sonic apologized.

"I can't afford you being distracted during the match; I have no choice but to exclude you from playing in the game."

"What!" Sonic shouted that almost made his coach jump backwards. "Coach no! I've been training really hard for this game and I just can't let all that training go to waste!"

"I know how hard you have. But what your showing to me today, says otherwise," his coach noted.

"No! Coach you can't! I-I-I promise to focus from now on just let me play,"

The Soccer coach watched as his best player looked so desperate. He remembered in his high school years how he was so excited to play in the big soccer game and how badly he did, just like this young fellow before him.

"Please coach, I promise," Sonic pleaded.

The sight before him reminded him of those days and he fully understood his situation, so reconsidered.

He sighed, "alright, but you have to make sure you'll be in your full performances when the match arrives."

Sonic was greatly relieved, "thanks coach."

Then he ran back to the field and played at his best, only to be disturbed again by other concerns regarding a different person.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't know anything about soccer, so please excuse me if the scene where there was a soccer match wasn't quite satisfying and had many flaws. I just made it sound more like the real one, and I didn't add any of the other soccer-related things just to be safe.

Please forgive me and please read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Soccer and apologies<strong>

Sonic may feel guilty, Amy wasn't at all, and instead she was angrier than she had never been with anyone. Her walks turn into stomps, her concentration turned into resentment, her fists are always clenched and her eyes were always burning in fury.

Everyone that she come across were frightened at her sudden change of attitude, whenever she walks in between them they clear the space not, wanting to get involve in whatever made her so furious.

"Whoa, what's wrong with her," a male goat asked noticing Amy rose in a bad mood.

"The usual, do you really need to ask?" a female sheep answered.

But then when Sonic began his mischievousness again, she completely ignored him. When he teased and insulted her like he always does, she paid no attention to him, or when he removed her seat when she was about to sit causing her to sit on the cold floor instead. She heard laughter, she was greatly upset about it, but she let it slip. She was tired to waste anymore of her voice trying to tell him to leave her alone. He had done it hundreds of times and it didn't do any good to both of them, thy kept the same old arguing routine for years now. She decided to act as if he didn't exist and carry on with her life which is, from now on, didn't know anyone by the name of Sonic.

The bad part of it is that she always had the urges of frowning, it's as if her lips wouldn't allow her to smile, not even the slightest. But when people try to approach her, she forces one and manages to, but then quickly disappears just as it showed. It was something she didn't understand why, but she thought perhaps it is because she feels a little guilt of what she has done.

Eventually Sonic gave up himself, he doesn't bother her anymore. When she catches his gaze he hastily looks away as if he has no face to show her. That was quite surprising, but at least she didn't have to worry about any more annoyances from now on.

When they were again, asked to carry water bottles to the soccer field and give to the players, she saw him being unfocused unlike he normally is. He saw him got hit by the ball twice, and looked very depressed. But she shook it off her head, now he knows what it actually feels like when you get hit by a ball, like what he always does to her, and it feels like to have problems, he is always a happy-go-lucky guy who never worries about anything. At least this would teach him a lesson or two about life and its uncertainties.

The day of soccer match...

It was the day of the match between the EMHS and Wesley High. Thousands of people appeared at the Sports Complex stadium near EMHS compound where the game was held to witness the performances of the players who prepared for the event.

The bleachers circling the stadium were full of people, either students or visitors, screaming, and cheering for the team wanted to support. As both teams representing different schools came into the field the cheers got louder, as if there was a competition among them to which one has the loudest cheer.

The EMHS wore blue uniforms while the Wesley's wore green.

And not a moment too soon, both groups shook hands then the coin was tossed and the game official whistled and the game started. The coin landed on heads which was claimed by the Wesley's, so they first had the ball.

On the first half, the game was in favour of the Wesley's with the score of 4 and the EMHS, 2. The EMHS aren't seemed to be at their best today. What they have shown today was disappointing to some of their supporters and school mates.

Or most notably, Sonic was the disappointment.

He isn't putting up the performances everyone quite expected; instead he displayed an incompetent and unprofessional person out there. Every time the ball passes to him, he immediately loses it without even going near the goal and he hasn't scored a goal yet. He wasn't only the team captain but also considered as the number one striker of the team. It took everyone by surprise that he was appeared to lack skills.

Time out, each team went to their corners for a drink and time to regain their energy. Seconds later after drinking a bottle of water, their coach ordered them to pile up to have a talk with them.

"What are you boy's doing? We're being murdered out there!" their coach asked them with desperation.

"We're doing our best coach," one of the team players who was a brown dog, said.

"Yes I know. But you have to make your best even better. Guys, if we don't win this there goes our chance of stealing the title from them as undefeated! We have to win; the whole school is counting on you boys."

They all nodded.

Meanwhile...

Amy ran inside the stadium. She stopped for a while and searches the bleachers for her best friends, Rouge and Cream. She saw them not too long after. She waved at them and they waved back at her. They were on the seventh bleacher on the right corner of the stadium where all the EMHS supporters are all sitting. The yelling was extremely loud; Amy almost couldn't hear her own breathing. She made her way to them, politely saying "excuse me" when she needed to pass through and then she made it.

"Hi girls, sorry I'm late. Boss had to substitute me for Maea because she wasn't feeling well and couldn't make it," Amy said to them.

"Well it's good you could make it," Rouge said happy to see her friend.

"Here Amy we saved you a seat," the gentle Cream said welcomingly pointing to a space on her side.

Amy saw that beside Cream, there was a guy sitting next to her space, and she suddenly felt a small chill on her spine.

"Uhm, Cream, can I sit in the middle instead?" she requested.

Cream then just remembered an important secret when she realized what Amy meant. "Oh, sorry Amy I forgot. Here." She moved aside and allowed her to sit.

"So have you been cheering too?" Amy asked sitting on her pace provided.

"Immensely, and I don't think it's working," Rouge answered placing her left leg on her right.

"Huh?"

"Our team seemed to be losing to the other team," Cream said.

"Losing? Our players are one of the best. Some even say that based on performances on passed matches ours and the Wesley's are in rival in skills," Amy said.

"Yeah, well tell that to Sonic," Rouge said placing her hand on her cheek in a lazy manner.

"Sonic, what did he do?"

"It's not what he did; it's what his doing,"

"Why, what is he doing?"

"He's being clumsy lately. He's goofing off, loses the ball easily without even giving the enemy a hard time getting it. Heck, it's as if he's giving it to them willingly. He's not what he shows everyone during practice and now everyone thinks that Sonic was been replaced by an identical blue hedgehog phony who doesn't know how to play soccer," Rouge explained.

Incompetent, goofing off, loses the ball easily, doesn't know how to play soccer? It doesn't sound like Sonic at all! What could have caused him to behave this way? If she knew Sonic it's for his boastfulness, always wanting to show off to everyone, prove to all that he is the best and always aiming for victory. Did she have something to do with it?

Come to think of it he has been avoiding her, and he looked sad about it and worse is that maybe he was feeling guilty and she wasn't the slightest for him. She wasn't feeling guilty at all, instead she wished for the blue hedgehog to be punished in an unimaginable way.

Did she really become a cold and heartless person because of her anger towards him? Well he may be annoying, and he may hurt her very often and his mischievousness always made her want to kill him sometimes. But that doesn't mean she should punish him because of the way he is.

Anyway since when did she ever care about what he called her? She doesn't seem to mind it before though he used mg and gom-d back then. And she was already used to his tricks for as long as she can remember, perhaps that afternoon might have burst all of the emotions that kept hidden all those years.

Even so it wasn't right to put him through such struggles if ever he had some or are going on right now. If memory serves right, she was feeling empty without the 'hey pinky' and 'cut it out' routine in her day.

Maybe Sonic wasn't as bad as he seem to be. But how would she put what she meant in words, a simple 'I'm sorry' wouldn't be enough for the blue hedgehog, she was certain. But I guess she just have to wait for the right time and trust her instincts.

Returning to the players at rest...

Their coach had just finished discussing a new strategy for his players to use in the next half.

"Alright, this is it. We have to score more goals if we ever want to win, so I need you to focus on the game, think how much we've train for this and win for the team. So go EMHS?"

"Go EMHS!" all the team players shouted in unison.

"Now go out there." As everyone headed to the field Sonic was stopped by his coach.

"Sonic, a word with you please,"

Sonic gulped he already knew what he was going to say. Shaking a little he turned around and walked back to his coach.

"Yes coach?" he said, almost in a whisper.

"Sonic, you told me you won't let anything distract you today? Sonic if you keep this up, I'll have you be substituted,"

"No! Coach please no, I'll do better this time promise,"

"You already said that,"

"I know, but for real this time,"

His coach sighed, "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." He gestured for him to proceed to the field, and the blue hedgehog ran.

Unfortunately, Sonic didn't keep his promises twice. As the second half took place, he was just as clumsy as he was on the first half of the game. Again the score were 2 and 1 in favour of the Wesley's. Time was running out, and they need to catch up or it's farewell to the trophy.

Sonic just received the ball from Tails and was about to head for the goal net of the enemy but he immediately lost it when a Wesley player stole it from him and he accidentally tripped.

A lot of people booed, he could hear them and he felt ashamed. He tilted his head to look at the people sitting on the bleachers disappointment of his display of lack of capabilities, and the first person he saw was the least he wanted to. Amy, looking at him and he couldn't bear it. He stood up again and saw their goal keeper toss the ball over. He chased it and a Wesley player caught it before he could. He tried to steal it from him, but the enemy kept rolling the ball side to side back and forth, confusing him. And he still remembered the pink hedgehog's way of looking at him earlier, disappointment, disgust, or maybe hate.

Once again Sonic fell on the ground on his stomach. Everyone gasped. He tried to stand up, and he saw his coach stare at him, and then his eyes travelled to a lion holding placards who is about to call a substitution.

No! It can't be happening...

Amy couldn't hold it any longer. This was just unacceptable. Sonic couldn't possibly allow himself be humiliated in front of the entire stadium full of spectators. If no one's going to knock some sense into him then she will.

Amy abruptly stood up, startling Cream and Rouge.

"SONIC WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING!" Amy shouted so loudly it caught everyone in the stadium's attention and them, in turn gone silent.

"Amy, calm down," Cream said when she saw the entire crowd stare at her.

Amy ignored her and went on.

"CANT YOU SEE WERE LOSING AND YOU'RE JUST LYING AROUND? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST THERE EVER WAS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

Sonic stared at her dumbfounded.

"WHY DON'T YOU STOP BEING SUCH AN IDIOT AND PROVE YOURSELF TO EVERYONE! YOU BETTER WIN THIS SONIC, OR ELSE!"

Amy sat down panting. She did what she could although it left such a shocking effect on everyone in the stadium including the players themselves who stopped playing to gawk at her just as audience did.

"Wow," was all Rouge could say for her bravery to dare testify. Cream just stared at her wide-eyed and speechless.

Amy turns to her friends and said breathlessly: "What?"

Never have Sonic been so happy to hear her voice. After a while of not being able to hear it, it was like music to his ears. More like a cure, the blue hedgehog all of a sudden felt his body gaining strength and confidence. He felt like such a heavy load was removed and he felt light. He felt ready for anything, he felt ready to get back at the game. He felt ready to win.

Sonic dashed to the one who has the ball and easily got it, he headed to the enemies net avoiding every enemy that attempted to steal the ball from his. He easily got passed them and saw an opening, he kicked the ball and it went straight to the enemies net and...

GOAL!

Everyone cheered. Sonic was back. Over and over the EMHS team captain and striker scored goals leaving no chance for the Wesley's to score their own. And by the end of the day, the EMHS patriots won the tournament.

All the supporters of the EMHS came down from the bleachers and congratulated them. They even picked up each player and tossed them in the sky while cheering.

"So how was the game Amy?" Felise asked holding a tray.

Amy shrugged, "well, we won."

The staffs were wearing a different outfit today. Instead of a maid's, they were wearing a school uniform for the restaurants theme for cloths.

It was the closing hour, and all the EMBERDAWN staffs were cleaning the restaurant. Amy was sweeping, while Maea and Felise were polishing the tables. Ostres, Cortney and Helena were at the kitchen fixing the place up and Eura was in the counter counting the profits for the day.

"That's great!" Maea said who had been feeling well.

Amy nodded continuing sweeping the floor.

"Wow, they really had advanced huh?" Maea said polishing the table.

"Yup, were glad we managed to reach that high,"

"By, we, you mean the soccer team?" Felise said.

Amy chuckled as an answer then she remembered something she must do. But is this the right time? Maybe not, but the sooner the better. She excused herself from the others and went inside the manager's office. When she came in she saw a twenty-five year old looking poodle sitting by her office desk, writing.

She approached her.

"Um, ma'am can I use the phone for a few minutes?" she asked politely.

"Amy, I told you can call me Ember and of course you can over there please," she said pointing at the table where a classy white telephone was.

"Thank you,"

Amy hesitated for a few moments. She thought that maybe it was a bad idea, that it would make things worse. She thought that, should it really be her to make the move? She wasn't even the one who initiated the problem. But either she or he, one of them should put a stop to it.

She picked up the phone and dialled the numbers: 288-8907

* * *

><p>Sonic came home, not with his family, but to the abode his parents let him live in which was closer at school. He dropped his bag at the couch in the living room, and went to his room. He collapsed at his bed, burying his face on the soft mattress.<p>

His team were out celebrating. He didn't come even when Knuckles and Tails tried to convince him but he still said no. They might probably at the beach or some club; he was too tired so he decided to just go home.

Well he certainly was relieved, now that his problem with Amy was solved...sort of. But, she sounded angry when she told him off earlier in the game, when he wasn't himself.

Maybe nothing changed, she's still angry at him. And that will be the last he'll ever hear her talk to him again...

His telephone downstairs rang. It took him a while before he went down to address it.

He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said weakly.

"_Hi, Sonic it's me...it's... Amy,"_

Sonic's eyes snapped wide open when he heard the word, AMY.

"Pinky? What made you call this time at night?" Sonic did his best not to sound excited.

"_Well...it's about uhhh..."_

Sonic was grinding every time he heard her voice. Deep inside him he was completely happy and somehow thanked the distance between so that she won't see it.

"_I wanted to say I'm sorry!" _She said hastily.

"Sorry?"

"_Well...yes. I'm sorry. About a few days ago,it was uncalled for to yell at you like that and losing my temper, saying those things that might have offended you. I don't know what came over me. So I wanted to apologize."_

Sonic's smile almost reached his ears. He wasn't happy, he was overjoyed. But he didn't expect her to be the one to make the first move and apologize. Well, she's Amy and he wasn't surprised at all why.

Sonic was silent throughout the time Amy was talking and she wondered if he was there or listening at all.

"_Sonic, are you still there?"_

Sonic snapped himself from his fantasy and returned to the real world, "Uh, yeah, still here, how did you get my number?."

"_You irrelevantly added it to our students profile at school."_

"Oh,"

".._So..?"_

"Sure I forgive you. Just make sure it doesn't happen again, okay gom-d," Sonic smirked.

"_What's sudden change of name-calling? And,"_

"And what?"

"_Isn't there anything else you want to tell me?"_

"Yo también lo siento,"

"_What?"_

Sonic yawned, "see you tomorrow pinky, bye," Sonic dropped the line.

With Amy in the restaurant...

"Hello, hello Sonic?"

Amy groaned and laid the phone back. She thanked Ember and returned to the others who are still cleaning.

Back with Sonic.

Sonic stormed to his room and jump into his bed and shouted "whooo!" and landed on his back. He sighed in relief and showed a smile in his face. He stared to the ceiling.

"Everything is back to normal."

Then he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Before anything I wanted to thank<strong> Romantic Person, hot pinkk 123, SonamyFan1234567, bludgeonlover2, Zodiacbirdy, TrinityTheHedgehpg and PinkblurAy,<strong> for reading my story.

Especially you Romantic person, thanks, I'm flattered you always praise my work. And to the others as well, thank you very much. I'm sorry it took me until this time to say it.

This was probably the longest chapter I've written so far. Please forgive me for all the errors. I didn't include the other characters yet, because I have other plans for them.

BTW:

The type of animals the Eberdawn staffs are:

Maea—Golden-lion marmoset/ brown eyes

Felise—semi-albino European dormouse/ orange eyes

Ostres—orange cat/ green eyes

Eura—Sheep/ indigo eyes

Cortney—blue koala/ violet eyes

Helena —Artic hare/ dark yellow eyes

Ember (the manager) —Poodle/ blue eyes

I'll mention EMHS soccer team next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

First of all I want to thank: **ZodiacBirdy, Romantic Person, TrinityTheHedgehog and marzi2125**. Thanks a lot, i'll try to make each chapter worth reading more interesting. Gosh! So sorry for always updating late, busy with school lately.

I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Play<strong>

"How long are you going to hide behind us," Rouge said looking behind her where Amy was hiding between her and Cream

Amy had only realized how embarrassing it was to yell in the middle of the bustling crowd during a soccer match. She made sure to hide her shame by walking behind her friends and lowered her head so no one will see her, and wore a cap just in case when she went to school. And she actually considered wearing a cloak if Rouge and Cream had not stopped her. Rouge told her that she would make a fool out of herself more than she did at the soccer match.

"For all eternity if I have to," she said desperately, "That was so embarrassing," she gripped the shoulders of her friends while burying her face deeper in between their shoulders.

"Amy, that was two days ago," Rouge noted. "You didn't even show up for the victory party yesterday!"

The day after their team won soccer match, their principal held a victory party to celebrate the triumph. It took place in their gymnasium where every student is allowed to join the celebration if they wish. All of Amy's classmates came except for her. Cream and Rouge insisted for her to come but she kept resisting and said for her two best friends to go without her. She felt very embarrassed of what she did that she didn't want anyone to see her.

"You did what was right, and it wasn't a crime for doing it so it's alright Amy. Nothing to be ashamed of," Cream said comfortingly.

"I don't know what came over me," she said regretting everything that happened. "I should have just stayed at work."

"C'mon Amy, look on the bright side, if you didn't do it then we would have lost the game. In fact we should thank you," Rouge said.

Amy pulled Rouge and Cream closer to her and buried her face even more. "I feel like a complete idiot," she said.

Rouge spun around and faced the pink hedgehog. She held her shoulders and shook her lightly to relax her from her mood. "Amy you are not. Now pull yourself together girl. You look more ridiculous hiding; everyone will just be more encouraged by seeing you sink like this, so raise that head high babe!"

Amy looked straight in Rouge's eyes and felt herself froze in her hands after being told off just as a mother would to her child if ever she was in her position. After a few seconds, she moved her eyes to Cream who was smiling at her warmly. Then the cream-colored rabbit spoke herself to comfort her.

"Don't worry Amy it's nothing to get greatly concerned about, I'm sure everyone already forgot about it since they're all thinking about the victory rather then what you did," Cream said.

Amy sighed and felt a little more relaxed after hearing her friends encouraging words. She was glad having such loyal friends that won't leave you and help you in times of trouble. "Thanks girls, I feel better now." Amy smiled that made her friends smile too.

Suddenly someone snatched Amy's cap, she turned round to see who did it and saw the blue hedgehog with his grin on and those obnoxious eyes.

"What do you think you're doing wearing a cap?" Sonic asked holding her cap in the air.

"None of your business," Amy said sourly. She swiped her cap from Sonic's hands and put it on again. "Now buzz off!" she said waving at the blue hedgehog in a dismissive way.

"Hi Sonic, you two made up?" Rouge smirked.

"Yeah, pinky here apologized to me and I accepted it. " Sonic jerked his head towards Amy. "She was lucky I did," Sonic said crossing his hands over his chest and held his head proudly.

"Or, you were lucky she apologized," Rouge countered nudging Cream. Cream giggled.

"How about you Sonic did you apologize?" Cream asked smiling.

Sonic shrugged and smiled cockily, "well—

"Amy Rose!"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence when a loud cry sounded from behind them. They turned around and saw a female raccoon ran towards them. All of a sudden when she was close enough to them, she grabbed Amy's shoulders with both her hands, her expression in a panic. She was panting for several seconds while she held the pink hedgehog. When she had finally recovered she eyed Amy determinedly as she spoke.

"Amy Rose! We are having a meeting today at the SSG office! All the officers are needed pronto!" she said hastily.

"Wait! What?" Amy said unable to understand the words the female raccoon just said.

"No time to explain further, let's go! And take off that cap!" she tossed the cap aside and grabbed hold of her wrist.

With those final words she dragged Amy all the way to the SSG office just beside the library while Rouge, Cream and Sonic stood in place staring to where Amy was taken to. It happened so fast they were left silent.

"...Okay..." Sonic said awkwardly in the silence.

"Shouldn't we head to class; it's going to start soon?" Cream said.

"I think we should, how 'bout you Sonic?" Rouge said turning to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic shrugged then nodded.

The three went to their respective classroom together. On their way, all their school mates that they come across congratulated Sonic for their victory. They even come across some of Sonic's team mates who are surrounded by students who probably are congratulating them as well. And when they saw the blue hedgehog they would shout, "Hey, cap' nice job!"

"Oh sorry we forgot to congratulate you too Sonic. Congratulations!" said.

"Yeah, great work," Rouge added.

"All in a day's work," Sonic replied with a proud smile.

Cream and Rouge exchanged glances smirking. Then they narrowed their eyes at the blue hedgehog, their grins widening.

Sonic noticed the look on their faces and he lifted an eyebrow (if he has eyebrows) and said, "What?"

"Won't Amy happen to have anything to do with your victory?" Rouge asked not wiping away her grin.

Sonic blushed all of a sudden by the mention of her name, then he furrowed his brows (do they even have eyebrows? No I guess). "O-of course not, she only watched didn't she. She didn't actually play in the game!" he answered his toned sounded defensive.

"Oh really," the bat leaned closer to Sonic.

"Really!"

Cream giggled. "But Sonic, why were you feeling weak before Amy shouted for you to win the game or else she would do something to you if you didn't?" Cream asked so innocently in a teasing way.

Sonic turned redder even more, he found himself lack of words to say. As the two girls stare at him nonstop, with those smiles spread across their muzzles which made him so uncomfortable, he stiffened and struggled to find the right excuse to make them stop looking at him with those expressions.

"So?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sonic answered in the best way he can and turned away from the gazes of the two females and earned giggles from them as he did so.

Then suddenly someone leaped onto Sonic's back then he realized that it was Tails.

"Hey Sonic, what's up?" Tails greeted, hanging from his back.

Sonic grabbed Tails on the neck and then he rubbed him on the head. "Hey there bud." Tails began laughing then knuckles appeared.

"Hey Sonic,"

Sonic let go of Tails and turned to the red echidna. Then the two performed a secret hand shake they made up for themselves.

Knuckles and Tails then noticed Rouge and Cream.

"Hey Rouge, how's it going?" knuckles said.

"Good until you showed up knuckle-head," Rouge replied.

"You're in an awfully bad mood today,"

"Not really, c'mon Cream let's go." She grabbed Creams hand and headed to their classrooms.

After they left, Knuckles noticed his two best friends smirking at him while their hands are crossed over their chests. Knuckles joined them by crossing his own hands over his chest and glared at the two.

"What?"

"Dude, don't tell me you were flirting with Rouge," Sonic chuckled.

"I wasn't flirting, and I don't flirt," Knuckles responded defensively.

"It was obvious Knuckles," Tails chuckled. Sonic walked nearer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon Knuckles nothing to be ashamed off, and besides, you can tell she was playing hard to get." Sonic whispered.

Knuckles scoffed placing his gloved-hands on his waists, "Oh really." Who would have thought that Sonic knows a thing or two about girls? Or does he even? Sonic really has returned to his normal self.

"Yeah, all girls do, now let's go to class shall we,"

And they were off to their class.

When they arrived at their classroom, their teacher was already in front and seemed to be making an announcement. . She was a white cat, her hair tied in a bun and she wears spectacles. She also wears a red long-sleeved uniform, a striped green tie and white fit skirt. They excused themselves for being late from class and walked to their seats to listen to whatever their teacher is about to say.

"Okay, now that were all here I can finally make the announcement," she began. She glanced at the paper in her hands and then continued.

"A letter from the office just came this morning and it says that we will be having our School's theatre arts festival this coming September twenty-seventh." Then excitement filled the room. There were cries of joy and cheering as the long awaited festival is finally coming. The teacher raised her hand to silence the class.

"On this year's raffle draw to determine what our performance will be, I picked...

The students leaned forward clearly anxiously waiting for what their performance will be.

"A play," she finally said.

"A play!" every one of the students exclaimed.

"About what?" a student said.

"Well there were choices, Sleeping beauty, Romeo and Juliet, Cinderella and Snow White. I've decided to choose Snow White,"

"Why Snow White ma'am Romeo and Juliet would have been better," another student said.

"Yes I know. But I thought that Romeo and Juliet was done multiple times already and the others was already been performed before except Snow White, so I thought that it would be a wonderful first time for you."

The teacher took a bowl filled with sheets of paper from under her desk and a manuscript from her drawer. "You don't have to worry about the script because I have it right here and as for the characters in the play," she gesture to the bowl, "they're all written on the sheets of paper in this bowl. Each one of you will come on front and pick one, whatever character written in the paper you have picked will be your role."

Cream raised her hand and the teacher pointed to her signalling for her to continue with her speech.

"But ma'am what if a boy picked the role of a girl?" she asked politely.

The teacher smiled, "well he must take responsibility for it then. I made it this way to make things more exciting and that no one will be left behind."

The students nodded.

"Okay, let us begin."

One by one, each student came forward to reach inside the bowl not knowing what role he or she might characterize in the play. As the last student had taken his piece of paper, there was one left. Ms Brown wondered why there was an extra one. She had sworn she had exactly matched it with the number of her students in her advisory.

Then at that moment, the door opened revealing a pink coloured hedgehog. The teacher smiled and new to whom the last paper was reserved for. She had remembered that the pink hedgehog had attended a meeting and had just come out.

"Amy Rose you're just in time," she said.

"I see you already knew ma'am," Amy said.

"Yes, the teachers were informed early. We got a play and I believe this last paper is for you," she held the bowl for Amy to see.

"Wow a play! About what?" Amy asked as she walked closer to reach inside the bowl like the others.

"Snow White," the teacher answered.

"I hope I get a good one." Amy had gotten her sheet her paper, and walked to her friends.

"Now that everyone is done you may unfold those papers."

Each student opened the sheets of paper in their hands greatly anticipating what character they have picked in the role each hoping to get a good one.

"What did you get?" a female deer asked the one beside her.

"Dwarf," the male dog answered, "you?"

"Tree,"

There were some who complained about the roles they got, but there were some who accepted theirs fully. Some had picked of the seven dwarfs, others were the plants and animals. There are also some, who were not included in the play but instead, staff members of putting up the play.

"Wow, I got a good one!" Rouge said placing a hand on her hip.

"What Rouge?" Cream asked.

"The evil queen," she replied. "What did you get?"

"I'm one of the seven dwarfs," Cream revealed. "What about you Amy?"

"I got a perfect one, this will be a piece of cake," she said smirking.

"What is it?" both her friends asked in unison

"Prince," she answered excitedly.

With Sonic and his friends...

"Aw man! I'm the hunter!" Knuckles exclaimed. "What's yours Tails?"

"Dwarf, am I really that short?" Tails replied and knuckles rolled his eyes. "How about you Sonic?"

Sonic stood in the corner of the room silent and motionless. Tails and Knuckles walked to him and wondered why he was acting that way. Tails placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked worried for his friend.

"Sonic, is something wrong?" he asked with concern for him.

"Of all the roles, why this one," Sonic said gritting his teeth.

"Why what did you pick?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic hesitated answering. His throat suddenly felt dry for words to come out of his mouth. It was humiliating, what would everyone say now that he has to uphold the role or else the play would be a disaster. But how can he characterize his role? How can he step up on stage and carry the role? How can he be able to bear it? How can he bring the personality of...?

"Snow White,"

* * *

><p>This chapter is actually based on the situation that happened to us before, but there was a slight difference. I decided I would use it. Please forgive me for the errors in this chapter, and for the long update.<p>

Thank you for reading and please review.


	9. Chapter 9

And here I am. Gosh, it's been like forever since I last updated! I'm terribly sorry, school have been taking too much of my time and I need to prioritize it or else there will be consequences! *shudders*

Thanks for the reviews everyone! ^_^ I truly appreciate that you spend time reading this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Worst play ever!<strong>

"Snow White!" the stunned Tails and Knuckles exclaimed.

Sonic squeezed the paper in his hand and nodded hesitantly. He was really unfortunate to have picked the role of the main character in the play; the worse part of it is it was supposed to be a girl's role. And as Ms Brown had said, who so ever had had his case should take full responsibility for it.

"Alright everyone let us begin the arrangements," Ms Brown began, "those who have no appearance in the play or background staffs please proceed to the left corner of the room." And so the students who are Dramatis Persona only, went to the right corner of the room.

Ms Brown called out, one by one which student have picked the role of the director, costume designer, background artist, and other staff members. Then she moved on to the students who picked the roles of the characters in the play starting from the minor characters such as the trees and animals. Then she called for the seven dwarfs, the magic mirror, the huntsman and the wicked queen, which leaves them to the main characters of the story.

"Okay, the one who picked the roles of the Snow White and the Prince please raise your hand!" the white cat announced.

And in and instant, though against his will, Sonic raised his hand and at the same time Amy had raised hers. The teacher searches the room for those who obeyed her request to determine who picked the roles she had just announced. Her jaw dropped when she saw who they are. _Sonic and Amy? Oh my, this is going to be difficult. _She clears her throat. "Please come in front please."

Sonic and Amy hadn't known about it yet. Both of them walked in front clueless about the fact that they have picked the roles of the main characters. When they finally stood in front of the entire class widen when they saw each other added by the other students gasping and froze in their places to stare at the two.

"Well it seems that you two are going to be the protagonists of the story, so I just hope that you two will cooperate with each other." Ms Brown turned to Amy, "Rose, whose role are you?"

"The Prince ma'am," Amy answered.

She turned to Sonic, "You Sonic?"

"S-S-Snow W-White ma'am," Sonic replied shamefully.

Ms Brown sighed and faced her class. "Well class, it happens that our Prince and our Princes are these two." She gestured to Sonic and Amy. "Amy Rose will play the role of the Prince and Sonic...will play the role of...Snow White."

The girls squealed.

"Sonic, as Snow White? I can't wait"

"Sonic, will be a girl? AHHHHH!"

While the girls kept acting excitedly towards Sonic's predicament, the boys just felt pity for him.

"Man, poor Sonic."

"Yeah, he's the only guy that picked the role of a girl."

Rouge and Cream exchanged horrified glances at each other. Then they both imagined how their rehearsals would go. _Sonic and Amy yelling at each other, getting irritated at each other easily, throwing objects at each other and _to sum them all up, it' not going to be pretty.

Amy's body froze in place. _Sonic, Snow White? No, no, no he can't be! No, no, no please! _She felt like fainting but her body was too overwhelmed by the realization to even move a muscle. It's as if her heart stopped beating and the production of oxygen supply fell short. She couldn't breathe.

While Amy was visualizing the outcome of their play which in her thoughts is disastrous, Sonic kept staring at her. He constructed an image of Amy in his mind: surrounded by beautiful, spring flowers with sparkling dust swirling around her...

"Sonic!"

The sound his teacher's voice pulled him out of his reverie. "What?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Uhhh, no I wasn't listening."

Ms Brown scowled and then repeated what she had said. "Your rehearsals will begin tomorrow morning, since that very day is only a week away, I asked permission from your other subject teachers to postpone classes for you to have your classes and of course with the approval of Mrs Mirage, you will have nothing to worry about except the play," she continues, "and so I hope everyone, and I mean EVERYONE cooperate to make this a success."

"Yes ma'am!" every student said.

Staring at Sonic and Amy, Ms Brown raised her eyebrow while giving them an 'am I clear' look.

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison.

"Ugh!" Amy groaned frustratingly, her face lying against the table. "Does anyone have a rewind button or something? Press it now to end the nightmare!"

"C'mon Amy you're taking this way too much. Lighten up!" Rouge said after rolling her eyes.

Amy tilted her head a bit so she could meet her best friend's eyes. "How can I be? What would you feel if the jerk of all jerks turns out to be your co-star in the play?" Rouge didn't answer.

Amy buries her face again, pressing more forcefully this time. She began to grip the hard wood, pouring all of her frustration into the act. "Can one of you trade roles with me?" she asks desperately, not thinking through what she was actually saying.

"We would if only Ms Brown would allow it," Cream replies feeling pity for her best friend. "Please don't be sad Amy."

"The very first play I actually got a lead role and I'm paired with the last person I would pick!" Amy continued. "Life really is unfair. Why? Why?"

"Amy don't be sad, at least you got a lead role, unlike me. If would have been better if I would have just picked the role of the hare, since well...I'm a rabbit." Cream said.

"I would rather be just a rock on the side rather than be partnered with that blue jerk."

"Oh hush!" Rouge said, "You're taking this all too serious. I mean, it's just a play! All you have to do is pretend. It's not real life." Rouge heard her made a 'hymph' sound. She rolled her eyes. All of sudden, Amy began banging her head against the table. Rouge and Cream were startled.

"Amy what are you doing!" Cream shouted standing up.

"Hey, hey you're tenderizing your brain!" Rouge shouted as well doing the same gesture as Cream. Amy stops. "Shesh! Girl, you almost gave me heart attack!" Rouge sits back gain placing her hand on her chest.

Amy chuckles darky.

"Okay, now you're just scaring me," said Rouge wide-eyed.

Amy stops. She lifts her head to face her two companions wearing a devious smile. "A thought just hit me," she proclaims.

"No kidding,"

"Sonic is Snow White and I'm the prince."

"Yeah, I thought you hate that?"

"True and this is my chance. My chance to take revenge on the blue boy who has been annoying and embarrassing me! Today, I will have my vengeance!" Amy laughs after her brief announcement.

"She's lost it!" Cream exclaimed.

"Let's just hope it's only temporary," Rouge said with a scowl.

Meanwhile, Sonic and his best pals are on the soccer field practicing with their other team mates. Sonic made sure they were as far away from the others as possible to avoid the hated topic of their theatre play. He wouldn't want to be the centre of attention of everyone.

At the moment, he's lost all energy to kick a ball though he wanted to so that he can pour all of his frustration into it. He lied motionless on the ground, staring blankly at the moving clouds in the sky.

"Hey, Sonic! Are you still alive?" Knuckles yelled, suddenly showing up and interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes knuckles I am very much alive," Sonic sneered. "For now."

"C'mon Sonic cheer up, it's not that bad," Tails comforted.

"Yeah, to have to play the role of a girl act like one and dress like one isn't so bad, yeah right," Sonic retorted full of sarcasm.

"Well look on the bright side, at least you'll be with Amy."

After hearing her name, Sonic sits upright. "How does that make things bright?" he said his face turning slightly pink.

"O Sonic," Knuckles bends over to him and places an arm around his neck in a buddy-like way, "we both know how much you like Amy, and your way of getting her attention is through annoying her."

"It's the opposite, I annoy her because I don't like her!"

"Really?" Tails said.

"Not you too Tails."

Tails laughed. "Just be careful though Sonic, Amy may be using this to try and get back at you. You know the whole Snow white thing." Tails told him.

"I'm aware of that."

"Let's head over the showers," Knuckles suggested. He turns to Sonic, "I think you could use some refreshing after laying under the sun for a couple of minutes."

"I guess you're right," Sonic agrees. "Thankfully I wasn't fried into a crisp."

They all laughed together and headed to the men's shower area.

* * *

><p>Amy left Rouge and Cream and decided to go to their rom alone to cool off. Walking along the hallway, the news about the play was already widespread. Amy could hear the other students talking about it. She tried to ignore them, but she couldn't help feeling annoyed. The thought of their play made her sick and how much she hoped she was so that someone would have to take her place instead. And she already knew what would be the outcome—disastrous and the worst ever.<p>

She lowered her head to avoid being noticed (as if it's going to work?). Then, she bumped into someone. She lifts her head and the sight of the person only made her more annoyed. "Watch where you're going!"

"Hey, your head is on the top of your body for a reason, so instead of lowering it try to use it to know which direction you're going!" Sonic replied with a harsh tone. He had also left his friends after having a refreshing shower.

"Jerk,"

"Pink,"

"I am pink wise guy!"

They were suddenly interrupted by someone clearing her throat. It was Ms Brown, standing behind in between them a few feet away. She gave both hedgehogs a stern look while her arms were crossed over her chest. "If I were you two I will stop arguing and try to get along even just this time, otherwise your play won't be any success."

Sonic and Amy looked away from their teacher. It would be best if they get along so their play would turn out okay. No matter how against they are to it, no matter how tempted one is the hit the other, they would have to resist, for the sake of themselves and others and more importantly, their presentation on September 27th.

"Now, you better go to your room. The others are waiting to start planning regarding your play." With those last words the white cat left leaving her students, silent.

"You heard her pinky, try not to knock me down from now on," Sonic said breaking the ice.

"And you should also try to call me by my name." Amy answered harshly. "Don't you ever get tired of calling me pinky?"

"Nope, suits you better."

Amy let out a soft growl, the urge of punching him came into her but having to remember what Ms Brown reminded them made restrained her from doing so.

"Are we going to leave or we going to stare at each other all day?" Sonic said.

"Yup, were leaving but keep your distance, having to be paired with you in our play is more than enough. Got that?" said Amy.

"Won't have it any other way pinky," Sonic responded.

"And stop calling me that!"

"No can do pinky,"

"Jerk,"

"Pink,"

"You wish."

And they left. Amy walked ahead of Sonic clenching her fists and presenting one heck of a scowl. They arrived at their room and saw everyone already began planning without them. She saw her two best friends and went to them, Sonic also. But what she didn't know, that Sonic was actually smiling all the way behind her.

* * *

><p>Done and done! Phew! Finally an update after a long while! Sorry for the long absence I'll try to update more often. I wander what dress would suit Sonic? I still hadn't decided.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I have returned and with an update. To those who spend time on reading this story though there are plenty of others in this website which are more interesting and well written, I thank you all. I am glad some enjoy my work. May the glory of the heaven's blessings descend upon you.

Read and review please.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Rehearsals<strong>

So it begins. The memorizing of lines, designing of costumes, backgrounds and other details needed to be addressed. Each one is busy doing their respective obligations that needs to be done. A part from the pressure of being in competition with the other sections and higher years, there is the competition among themselves whether they possess the talent to uphold the role of their characters and muster enough confidence when time comes to show it to the entire campus.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all," Rouge carrying her role as Snow White's evil step mother. "So how was it?" she then asks.

"You were great Rouge! You're so good in acting!" praised Cream who was watching.

Rouge raised her head high and stood straight to signify pride and placed both her hands on her waist. "I always knew I had it in me." She smiled at her peach coloured friend. "How about you Cream, let's hear one."

Cream performed a little of her own as Rouge watched. She portrayed the cheeky and friendly member of the seven dwarfs. Rouge was impressed of her performance. "I'll say Cream, you have quite the talent," she praised. Cream flushed.

"Thanks," she replied timidly.

"Yup, I can already tell you're the best of all the seven dwarves." Rouge added.

"I wouldn't say that. I'm sure there are others better than me."

"Nonsense Cream, with your cuteness and certified talent, I'm sure everyone will be thrown away! Just they wait!" Cream's muzzle is tomato-coloured right now. She looked down at her feet and swayed back and forth in a shy manner. Rouge giggled seeing her at her state.

"Where's Amy?" Cream brought up all of a sudden.

"Over there!" She gestured at the right corner at the back of the classroom where Amy's back is turned from them, "memorizing her lines. She said she'd concentrate better from there."

Cream nodded. They went to their pink hedgehog friend and true enough she was in full concentration memorizing her script. They can hear her mutter some of her lines when they got close to her.

"How's it going Amy?" Rouge asked from behind her.

Amy turned around and faced her best friends. "Good. I've memorized some of my lines and still working on the rest."

"Can we hear one Amy?" Cream requested enthusiastically.

"Hmm, maybe later, I still have many more to memorize so I need all the time. Sorry Cream." Amy said.

"It's okay Amy; I know you'll be good."

"Thanks Cream."

"I wonder how Sonic is doing with his?" wondered Rouge.

"I'm sure his doing fine. We all know how competent Sonic is with everything and I'm sure he'll be great." Amy uttered deviously and then chuckles. Her two friends are getting even more worried about her.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, let's start!" Christian, a white hedgehog (with a little resemblance to Silver) who was the director, announced. He flips a few pages from the script, skipping the narrated part of the story and stops at the scene of the wicked queen and the mirror.<p>

"After the narration," he began explaining while gazing at the script, "appear the wicked queen who will consult her magic mirror." He gestures to Rouge. "You have to say your lines when the light turns on Rouge."

"Got it," Rouge answered.

"You prepare yours too Maya," he said to a lemur who will play the role of the queen's magic mirror. The lemur nods.

"Okay take the floor," with his signal the two first to perform went in front of the entire class.

They both glance at their scripts to review their lines. Rouge was first to say hers. She walks closer to her 'magic mirror' and speaks: "Mirror, mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all."

The 'mirror' replied: "you my queen. You are the fairest of all!"

"Good!" says the director. "Nice work you two. Rouge tilt your head a little bit to make you look more intimidating to the audience and Maya; don't say your line immediately after the queen asked. Wait for maybe a second before answering Rouge's question okay, other than that, great job."

"Okay."

For Amy, who was in squatting position just feet away from their director with Cream by her side, thought that he was right to be chosen to be his position. He looks so confident and acts as if he was a professional—knowing what to say and how to do it right.

"Let's move on to Snow White cleaning the staircase of the castle and his first encounter with the prince. So—where's Sonic?"

Everyone exchanges looks knowing the fact that the most important character in the play was not around for their first rehearsals. Then they all glanced at the pink hedgehog.

"What?" Amy said standing up.

"Where's Snow White?" one of her classmates asked.

"How should I know?" she said. "Knowing Sonic he should be hiding by now. I thought you already expected something like this to happen."

Yes, he would. The dreadful feeling of having to act a female when you're the opposite is very humiliating especially if you're going to be dressed like one and be displayed to the entire student body. Sonic could be anywhere under the sun, he could've even left when he had the chance.

"He could be anywhere," Christian, the director said considering the possibility. "He can't go neglecting this he has the most important role of all. He should be responsible enough to cooperate."

Just then the door opened revealing an exhausted blue hedgehog, panting heavily as if he's taking his last breath and sweating. He wipes the sweat from his forehead. "Sorry I'm late."

"You weren't trying to run away are you?" Amy smirked placing her hands on her hips.

Sonic glared at her. "'Course not! If I did then I wouldn't have come here."

"Of course Snow White." Sonic snarled lowly at her remark. He knew she would be using this against him. By the look on her face she's enjoying torturing him.

"Well now that Sonic is here, we can resume. Sonic, Amy it's your turn."

Both hedgehogs went in front holding their own scripts, prepared to display their hidden talents. Amy could see that Sonic was tensing. If only he was a little nicer to her sometimes she would have felt pity for him but for her, this is the way she can get back at him for humiliating her.

"Sonic, pretend you're cleaning the stairs." The white hedgehog instructed. "Then a few minutes later, Amy will appear. And you'll have to sing too."

"What!" Sonic retorted. Every part of his body didn't like this at all.

Christian raised his hands defensively out of shock and fearing that the blue hedgehog might hit him. "It's what the script said: you have to sing."

Sonic stumped his foot, clenching his fists tightly. "No way! Being a girl in this stupid play is bad enough and now you're going to pile another embarrassing thing at me? Nu uh! Not happening!"

"Hey, don't yell at him!" Amy shouted nearly as loud as his. "You have to do what he says. He's the director!"

"Sorry pinky, I don't do what anyone tells me unless it's myself."

Amy crossed her arms and glared at him. "You have no choice. Miss Brown said that you have to do your part and no complaints shall be entertained. What's wrong with singing anyway? I always hear you sing: 'I am the champion' all the time."

"There's a difference pinky,"

"No there isn't, you're just being stubborn and mean as always,"

"Oh think I'm mean? Here you are pushing me to humiliate myself so you can laugh at my face!"

Well there was some truth to that, but she's just thinking of the whole play. If Sonic won't cooperate then it will be a disaster and they won't do another one again because of his pig-headedness.

"This is about the play not you!"

"Yeah it is. About the play where I get myself the embarrassment of a lifetime!"

"WHOAH YOU TWO!" someone intervened. "You, fighting won't get us anywhere." He turned to Sonic, "I'm sorry Sonic but Amy is right. How much this will affect your pride, you've no choice but to do it."

Sonic growled. It was his entire class against only him. If only he was allowed to back out he would. This isn't going to help with his reputation in the campus if anyone would think that that it was his desire to be Snow White.

Sonic relaxed a bit. Seeing this as an opportunity to continue, the director signalled to resume the practice.

As rehearsal went on, they didn't have much done since Sonic kept protesting and is performing poorly. He didn't do well as the main character. He stammered his lines, hesitating when saying them, not portraying the right facial expression to what his mood should be on one particular scene, always asking for five minutes break when all he did was that, and he and Amy kept arguing. Certainly not the love story everyone was hoping. Amy did exceptional with her role, while Sonic is hopeless with his.

"No Sonic!" said the director, Christian correcting another one of Sonic's mistakes. "Be cheerful. Don't grit your teeth, your words aren't understood, and try not to glare at Amy all the time. You should pose a gentle and affectionate look."

"As if he's all that," Amy muttered.

"Can we have a break," Sonic groaned feeling stressed.

Christian sighed. "I guess it is time to have a break. 20 minutes, everyone!"

_Break time..._

"Strawberry shortcake!" Amy exclaimed, "My favourite!" Amy took small bites of her food feeling quite satisfied.

"You are great at being Prince Amy!" a snowy owl named Snowdrop said sitting across her under the shaded tree where she, Rouge, Cream and two more of her female classmates sat together to eat their lunch.

"Well, not really I just fit the role I guess," the pink hedgehog's humble reply.

"You kidding," Rouge said joining the conversation, "you were fantastic! I knew you're good at acting but I didn't expect you to be that good."

Amy flushed feeling embarrassed at the praises she's getting.

"Which is more than what could be said with Sonic," another of their companions, a vixen named Velvet, said. "He has lots of talent but, I guess acting as a girl isn't one of them."

"Certainly isn't," Amy replied.

"Poor Sonic, he's having a hard time to be Snow White. I hope he'll be okay next time," Cream said being sympathetic as always.

"Don't worry Cream, he'll get used to it," Amy said uninterested.

"But what if he doesn't? Our play then will be no good,"

"On my opinion, our play would be even better if he's not in it." Amy said. "I think Snow White's role would have fitted you better Snowdrop, since you are as white as snow and you're pretty."

"C'mon Amy, that's not true," Snowdrop answered. "I may be as white as snow but that doesn't not mean I would have been a better candidate and our play wouldn't be better without Sonic's participation."

"Of course it will!" she placed her meal on her lap. "He's the one who keeps on protesting, holding us back with his complaints and corniness."

"Maybe instead of trying to rub his failure further, you should instead try and help him address his problems. That way he'll feel much less pressured and uncomfortable," said Grace.

"I agree with her." said the bat, "since you're an expert with role-playing Amy, get Sonic to have the same enthusiasm as you do and will have everything going smoothly without him asking for breaks every ten minutes and disrupting everything."

Amy paused for a moment. It would help them a lot since they only have less than a week to practice. Having someone saying he can't do this and that can't be afforded for they waste a great deal of time. Then there was her motive to humiliate the blue hedgehog same as he had been doing to her whenever he had a chance. This was her time for pay back. Then again, there was the matter of their play being a failure if the blue blur wouldn't stop complaining. So she would do him and the rest of the class a favour.

"I'll see what I can do,"

"Good to hear."

Twenty minutes passed and it's time to return to practice. Hopes were at high peak wishing the blue hedgehog would do better this time. But unfortunately, there was no progress at all. It just seemed worse when Sonic was being forced to do he disliked. More time wasted on the blue blur for being stubborn and irritable.

* * *

><p>How long was? Two to three months since I last updated. Weird I know. Well I have been busy; there were so much to be done and not enough time to do them. I'm deeply sorry for my long absence. I hope everyone has been well. It would be another few weeks before I can update again and I appreciate your patience. Thank you. Please review.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Overcoming pressure**

Days had passed, practice went on. But at the first day and following ones, not much was done. Every time practice would take place, a certain blue hedgehog kept ruining the flow of each scene. Everybody grew tired of his attempts to destroy the beautiful story, his rigidness always got in the way of things.

Only three days left before the actual play and they haven't had a proper practice. None of their previous ones made any progress although most of the other characters did and supporting people did their greatest to take part in it. There was just one person who get on the way of things—Sonic.

Now, another day was wasted. Only two days left and still, the blue hedgehog wouldn't drop his usual irritable air. Everyone is getting really worried. And they can't really force Sonic to do as they tell him because of their fear of him and partly because of his popularity. They were out-ranked.

"Sonic, could you at least 'pretend' that you're enjoying what you do," said Amy when Sonic ruined another scene between them.

"How can I possibly 'pretend' to be enjoying this when the truth is I don't? Not one bit?" he replied harshly.

Amy face-palmed, "as much as you do hedgehog I'm also disliking the part where I have to be close to you, but for the sake of our play and grades, I have no choice!"

Sonic made an hmph sound.

"She's right Sonic," one of the class said catching the hedgehogs attention.

"Yeah, we only have two days left and we didn't made have of the story done," another one said and more and others also expressed their thoughts towards the blue blur.

"Other sections and other years are already having their final rehearsals whereas we are still having our practice."

"So are you saying I'm holding us back?" Sonic sneered.

"No were not saying that you are, we mean that perhaps you should stop complaining and do as what you are told," Christian said carefully not to arouse the blue hedgehog's temper.

Sonic crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes in anger. "In other words, it's my fault we still haven't did much progress?"

"No that—

"Yes Sonic it's your fault!" Amy snapped cutting Christian off. "If not for you, we would have finished this yesterday and the day before!" She mimicked his voice, recalling each one of his complaints and protests. _"I can't do this, it's out of my league, this is too embarrassing to say, can we have a break, you're not the boss of me_! UGH! Don't you ever get tired complaining? Don't you know that everyone here is trying their best to make the play a success and all you do is thinking about yourself?"Amy's anger is erupting in a powerful burst not being able to hold herself any longer.

Everyone stood silently, watching Amy heave her chest, speechless after witnessing her loss of herself. Then they turned to Sonic who displayed the same expression in his face yet there was something else under that. They couldn't really pin point what emotion it was. Scorn, anger, disbelief and...No way...hurt?

Sonic hung his head and didn't stare at her. Amy also realized what she had done, making it more obvious as she widen her eyes and dropping her gaze at the floor.

Silence hung in the air. No one dared to say a word.

Seconds later, Sonic moved ending the dreadful silence and walked out without saying a word, feeling the same feeling he felt (whoa, tongue twister) when Amy burst her feelings out right after their library assignment.

The sound of the door closing was heard.

"Amy, are you okay?" Cream dared to asked, full of concern for her best friend.

"...I...I'm going to need some air," with that Amy left as well leaving the rest of the class without a prince and Snow White.

"Now what do we do?" Christian sighed.

* * *

><p>Time passed, it was four o'clock on the afternoon Amy and Sonic haven't returned. The rest of them decided to call it a day and they all agreed that tomorrow, they would ask Miss Brown to cancel their performance.<p>

Four o'clock Amy was lying on the spot where she and her friends love to hang out during free period—under the cherry blossom tree a few istances from school. She leaned on its trunk and watched as the petals of the beautiful pink flowers were blown by the breeze.

She sighed deeply. "I really need to control my temper," she said with despair. "I think I should go back now." She stood up and went back to school to start practicing with the others.

But when she returned to her classroom, it was empty. She stood in front of the door seeing an empty classroom. The seats were arranged the way they were before. She wondered where could everyone be, then figured that they must have gone home since the protagonist and his prince in the play was out addressing their own feelings.

Amy decided to go home. Since her shift at work is being covered, she can go straight to her house. Just as she was about to enter, she heard someone groan in frustration. She turned around to where it was and saw the source—Sonic. She observed him for a few moments to know what he was doing.

He was uttering words which were very familiar to her, as if he was talking to someone, making gestures and his tones varied. She realized he was practising on his own! He stopped every time he made a mistake or forget a line. Once in a while he gazed at his script and resume.

Amy felt bad for saying he was selfish before. I guess she only misunderstood him. He was just pressured and uncomfortable of acting femininely. And it was a difficult task for him since, for sure; this is his first time to get this role and an important one at that.

She remembered saying he would help him address his problems. She's always true to her words and she would always fulfil them if she could.

Amy walked silently towards the blue hedgehog.

Sonic punched the wall for making another mistake. "Why can't I get this right?" he said gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Because you're pressuring yourself too much," someone answered.

Sonic gasped and leapt to his feet. He hoped it was not one of his friends, but worse it was Amy. She was walking closer to him, her face serious.

He said nothing as the pink hedgehog neared. He opened his mouth but words wouldn't come out. She was now not more than a meter in distance from where he is standing.

Finally summoning a large amount of energy he could find, he spoke," What do you want?"

"Help you with what's troubling you," Amy answered plainly. She took the script from him but he did nothing as she did. She looked at it briefly then diverted her attention to her companion.

"What are you having trouble with?"

Sonic avoided her eyes. "Why do you care?" he hissed.

Amy sighed. "I think you know."

"I'm the hindrance to the improvement of our play?" Sonic answered with so much distaste from his tone.

"No," Amy said flatly. "Because you need help and I, for one, don't want to see you make a fool of yourself."

Sonic turned his head to meet Amy's eyes. He could feel her willingness to help him with his problems and the spark of light in her eyes and beauty of her smile was enough proof that she really wants to.

"I hate you Sonic, yes, but that doesn't mean that I should leave you there and get yourself laughed at or worse. I'm the only one who can do that to you."

Sonic sighed deeply saying that he is open to take her offer of help. Amy smiled.

"So, what are you having trouble with?" Amy asked, repeating her words earlier.

"Everything," Sonic answered.

"Be specific," Amy insisted.

"I don't need to, I think you already know."

She did, she just wanted to hear it from him. "Okay, so how is it? Any better."

"No," Sonic answered flatly.

Amy smiled. She took hold of Sonic's hand, her eyes shining and full of affection.

Sonic's head went black; he didn't know what to do. His heart began to beat at an amazing speed. This only worsened when Amy brought it to her face and kissed his knuckles, he blushed madly at the act not knowing how to respond. The he heard her speak.

"Oh lovely maiden, blessed are you with such beauty. I am obliged to witness such gentle grace."

...

...

"Sonic, say your lines!" Amy said bringing him back into the real world.

"...what?" he wasn't able to speak.

"Pay attention,"

"What?"

Amy sighed. "I thought we were supposed to be practicing?"

It took Sonic a few seconds before he could pull himself together, "We?"

"Yes, what better way to help you than address your problems directly? So?"

"So, what?"

"Your lines,"

"Oh." Sonic cleared his throat, "Th-thank y-you my pr-prince, I shall—

Amy cut him off, "Sonic you're too tense. Try to relax a little,"

"I can't,"

"You know, it helps to think about something." Sonic didn't quite understand what she meant.

"What do you mean?"

"Try to think about what are the things that make you scared, happy sad, depending on the emotion required. That way you won't have such a hard time pretending. Well, at this moment, think of what makes you happy." Amy said.

Sonic paused for a moment to think, searching his heart of the things that made him happy. He already knew what those things are and this very moment is one of them. _I don't need to look, because it's already right in front of my eyes._

Sonic smiled a very genuine smile. "Alright got what makes me happy, let's do this,"

"Okay then, I'll start again."

The two practiced for hours until night came. When Sonic finally got better Amy was relieved, and a little impressed. Though he did not mimic a female's voice, Sonic did quite good. At 7:00 they stopped and decided to go home. Sonic offered to walk Amy home to thank her for her help, which of course, Amy accepted.

"Well Blue boy, I got to say, you did pretty well," said Amy.

"Yup, I always knew I had it in me," Sonic boasted. They made a left turn.

"Was it before, or after I helped you?" Amy pursed her lips. Sonic didn't reply.

Amy giggled. "Well it certainly took a lot of my time, but it was worth it. At least now no one would worry about you complaining all the time."

"I guess, now all they have to worry now is how they're going to keep up with my talent." Amy rolled her eyes; she wondered where he got all this confidence all of a sudden.

"Aren't there any street lights here pinky?" Sonic asked, again not using her name.

Yes indeed there were none. The path they're going is dark, you can hardly see anything.

"No, but I'm used to it," Amy answered.

"You should really avoid going home late at night," he began, "you never know what danger hiding in the 'dark'," Sonic whispered the last word into Amy's ear sending shivers all over her body.

"Don't do that!" she yelled stopping. "You know why don't you just go home and I'll go on from here," she turned and continued walking.

Sonic chuckled, "love to pinky but I'm afraid I can't leave you alone."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say I owe you," Sonic answered putting his hands behind his head.

"But aren't you afraid to go home all by yourself?"

Sonic shook his head.

Amy half-lidded her eyes and smirked. "Probably because anything scary would be scared of you before you do."

"Are you scared of me?" Sonic suddenly asked.

"No, why?"

"Because you, yourself is scary and if you're not scared of me them maybe—

"Oh shut up!"

Sonic chuckled. He thought for himself for a while, remembering that this was the second time he spent time with Amy during evening. The first was when he saw her walking alone on the streets late at night. Then he thought what was she doing so late that night? She definitely wasn't out to slack off, and her friends weren't with her that time.

"Hey pinky," Sonic began, "what were you doing that night when I saw walking all by yourself?'

Amy stopped. She definitely didn't see that one coming. She tried to think of a lie to cover the real answer to his question. He can't just tell him that she works part-time as a waitress; he would use it against her.

"I was...um...well...I," Amy stammered. "I just went somewhere that's all," she lied.

"Where?"

"None of your business,"

"Aw c'mon," Sonic insisted.

"No!"

"What're you trying to hide?"

"Nothing! Any way I'm here." Amy opened the gate to her house and ran towards the entrance. Before she went inside she turned to Sonic's direction who was looking at her. "Do your best in the play okay," she reminded him.

"Sure," Sonic responded.

"Night," Amy said to him before entering her house and closing the door.

"Good night," Sonic whispered. This is another one of the moments he will cherish—when it was just the two of them.

**Hallelujah! Praise the Lord for always guiding me in my everyday life! **

Shocks! How long has it been? Months I know, really weird of me to take this long to update. Well, I have been busy and it's so difficult to manage your time effectively. Anyway, thanks for all the encouraging words guys I'll try my best to make every chapter worth reading.

Next chapter will definitely be the play! Thank you and **GOD BLESS YOU!**


	12. Chapter 12

I based their play more on the Disney movie and made a few revisions based on our own play when I was a freshman. The play may be awful in this chapter 'cause I didn't make any research about the story Snow White. But i did my best so let me know directly if you think it's bad. Not really good in descriptions either.

Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Show Time<strong>

"Amy you look so handsome!" Velvet, the vixen exclaimed seeing Amy in her Prince outfit.

Amy's female classmates gathered around her, admiring her in her beautifully-made clothing—a blue jacket with gold trimmings, white pants with gold stripe down side, waist sash, a fake sword secured into it, a red cape and black boot tops.

"Oh Amy, you look so good in that outfit," said Snowdrop, the snowy owl.

Amy blushed, hearing praises from her classmates. She scratched the back of her head, her face turning scarlet. "Gee, thanks guys."

"Amy can I take a picture of you?" one of her classmates asked holding up a digital camera.

"Sure," Amy answered. They compressed together and asked someone to take their picture. In one flash the photo was taken. Perfect shot.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome,"

Amy's eyes wondered around the bustling room. Every student is busy completing the task that has been assigned to him. The setting of the play is planned out and the others are finishing the final details needed.

The time has finally come, the day of their performance. Yesterday went by so fast that no one knew the next day would be the day long awaited. Relieving to have Sonic got serious and didn't complain as they have their grand rehearsals. Everyone was quite impressed that he transformed form a whining hedgehog into a brilliant actor. One last thing she worried is how things would be in the actual performance. That and how Sonic would react with the dress he has to wear.

Loud squealing sounded from behind Amy. She turned around to see what the commotion was about and her mouth fell open at the sight of person wearing an elegant pure white full-length satin and brocade ball gown with attached peplum, long white gloves, a yellow bow on his head and golden shoes with a sequenced bow on the centre.

He was lucky enough not to wear make-up, which was a huge relief for him.

Sonic walked shamefully, dropping his head, heading towards his prince. He clenched his fist tightly, gritting his teeth when he heard laughter from some of the students in the room.

"Oh Sonic you look so cute!" a girl shrieked, then followed by many more.

While the girls are getting giddy about his situation, he was completely bothered about it but tried to control himself from shouting at them to stop. When he neared Amy, he could saw her smirk, putting her hands on her hips.

He had to admit that though she's wearing a boy's outfit; her female features are still noticed. In fact she looked so beautiful in her clothing.

"Well, I got to say, you look good blue boy," Amy commented.

Sonic felt his cheeks heat up hearing her say he looks good. That only added to his embarrassment. "Shut up pinky."

Amy glared. "That wasn't an insult."

"Yeah right,"

"Alright let's not start this, let's just getting along just this day and we can go with our usual lives after this." She told him.

"Listen up everyone!" Christian announced earning the attention of every student in his class. He continued, "I have here the sequence of the parade," he glanced at the invitation, "assemble is in the quadrangle, parade starts at 8:00. We'll cross Emerald Street up to the train station and back here. First in line are the faculty and staff, followed by the SSC, except you Amy, then freshmen to seniors. Any questions?" he finished.

"Great, I'll be humiliated all over the town," Sonic groaned slapping a hand on his face.

"Hey, don't be like that. Just enjoy the moment." Amy said with a warm smile.

Eventually the parade ended. Everyone enjoyed it except for Sonic who had to keep his head down all the while the parade was progressing. He was greatly relieved that they finally reached the school.

The program eventually began.

* * *

><p>Velvet came running inside the room, opening the door in a frantic way as if there was war outside. Catching her breath, she spoke, "class 4-2 just finished theirs. Class 1-5's next then it's our turn."<p>

Christian clapped twice. "Alright guys, prepare the props backstage, all the characters gather around. Show time guys, let's give our best. Though we may not have enough time to rehearse let's not blame anyone. Enjoy the play, okay."

They said a prayer then headed backstage to prepare themselves for their performance.

"That was a very heart-warming song by the Hillside choir of class 4-2. Now last, but not the least let's give it up for...2-1, a round of applause please."

The lights went off. The crowd silenced.

* * *

><p>"Once upon a time," the narrator began, "there lived a lovely little princess named Snow White. Her vain and wicked stepmother, the queen, feared that Snow White's beauty would one day, surpass her own. So she dressed the little princess in rags and forced her to work as a scullery maid.<p>

"Each day the queen consulted her magic mirror. And as long as the mirror answered: she is the fairest one of all, Snow White was safe from the queen's cruel jealousy."

The lights went on, shinning under Rouge in her beautiful black dress which suited her very well. Her cleavage is a little exposed; she wore dark red lipstick, purple eye shadow and a little blush-on.

Rouge walked towards the huge mirror then stops just a few feet away. Rouge projected very well: looking very devilish and dark. Her actions even made it better, walking with elegance and a little hint of seduction. Like Christian said during rehearsals she tilted her head little bit.

"Slave in the magic mirror," Rouge began, "comes from the farthest space. Through wind and darkness I summon thee. Speak! Let me see thy face."

A figure of a woman wearing a white cloak, her hood covered most of her face with only her muzzle visible, appeared. "What wouldst thou know, my queen?" Maya, the figure in the magic mirror, responded.

"Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"

"Famed is thy beauty majesty, but hold, a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace, alas; she is more fair than thee."

Rouge appeared to be offended. "Alas to her, reveal her name!" she demanded.

"Lips red as the rose, hair black as ebony; skin white as snow." The mirror replied.

The queen gaped. "Snow White," she concluded.

* * *

><p>The curtains closed.<p>

"Sonic you're up next."

Sonic felt his heart quickened, his breathing grew fast as well. He's tensing up again. He hadn't had enough time to fully furnish himself with his acting and the only proper practice he had was when Amy offered to help him. Is he really ready for this?

"Hey, don't worry. You can do it, just relax." Amy said giving him a little encouragement.

Sonic finally relaxed and went to the stage. He's wearing tattered clothes this part of the play, and on this part, he has to sing which he hasn't practiced for. Oh well, I guess he'll just have to wing it.

The setting was changed immediately and Sonic entered the scene. He was wearing ragged clothes and carrying a pale. He walked elegantly —very lady-like— towards the well to get some water, while humming a tune. Everyone suggested for him to at least try and mimic a girl's voice but he refused.

Doves flew above him while he sang a tune. He rested on the ground on the staircase of the castle. He took a brush and began scrubbing continuing his tune.

The girls on the crowd were all shrieking seeing the blue hedgehog. Some took pictures of him and shouted his name. Sonic tried his best not to react. He felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment and his eyes twitch.

He began singing.

* * *

><p>"Go for it Amy!" Rouge, who was off-stage, said in a low voice.<p>

"You can do it Amy," Cream said also.

Amy took a deep breath, and released her breath along with all her stage fright with it. "Alright here goes."

She came into the stage riding a white stallion, acting her part.

"The prince saw Snow White and was mesmerized by her beauty," the narrator said. "He approached her.

Amy got off her horse and went to Sonic while he was continuing his song. Then she joined him.

Sonic stopped singing when he assumed to have heard an unfamiliar voice. He pretended to be surprised and gaped.

"Hello," Amy greeted.

Sonic began to run.

"Wait!" Amy shouted. "Please don't run away."

Accidentally, Sonic stepped on his gown and fell down. He felt his face burn in humiliation. That wasn't in the script; it was completely unexpected. Now what is he going to do? The play is ruined because of him!

Christian, watching on the sides, panicked. "Sonic, tripping, isn't in the script!" he announced softly flipping pages of their script.

Sonic remained at that position. He was too embarrassed to even move a muscle.

"That wasn't in the script?" Amy thought for herself and she knew it was an accident. She needed to act quickly and so she did the first thing that came into her mind: she approached the lying "princess", maintaining her composure.

Sonic tilted his head to look the pink hedgehog's jade-green eyes, confused of her action. She knelt and helped him up. She took his hand and lightly kissed it like she did in their practice. Again, his mind completely shut down.

"Are you alright fair maiden?" Amy asked with a dreamy voice.

Sonic's face reddened even more. "Y-Yes," he stammered.

"Oh lovely maiden, blessed are you with such beauty. I am obliged to witness such gentle grace. May I know thy name?"

"S-Snow White," Sonic answered, still in a daze.

"A name fit for thee." She took both his hands I hers and kissed the backs of his knuckles.

* * *

><p>The curtains closed.<p>

"What was that about?" Sonic said his voice rising when they finally joined the others backstage.

"What was that about?" Amy mimicked, "I should be asking you that."

"It was an accident. You didn't have to make me look like a fool! That was not even in the script!"

Amy scoffed. "If I hadn't done that you made an even greater fool of yourself! Yes I know, but I have to cover up for the off-script-thing you did!" Amy quoted.

"Enough!" Christian inserted in the middle their argument. "Yes, that part was off-script but we can't do anything about it now. Might as well move on to the next one and make sure nothing goes wrong this time." He turned to Rouge and Knuckles, "You two are up."

* * *

><p>Rouge sat on her throne wearing her wicked aura.<p>

Knuckles came rushing in and bowed down before the queen. "You called for me my queen?"

Rouge spoke, "yes, I want you to accompany my stepdaughter. Take her far into the forest find a secluded place, where she could pick wild flowers."

"Yes your majesty,"

"And there my faithful huntsman, you will kill her!"

Knuckles panicked. "But your majesty, the little princess—

He was interrupted by the queen's sudden motion—she rose from her throne and raised her hands to silence him. "Silence! You know the penalty if you fail," she reminded him.

"Yes...your majesty." He appeared defeated and compelled to do the wicked queen's biding.

"But to make doubly sure you do not fail, bring back her heart...in this." She showed him a small chest in which he is to put the princess' heart as proof that he has indeed killed her.

* * *

><p>Lights out, close curtains.<p>

"That was excellent you two," Christian complimented. "Sonic, you and knuckles are next." He suddenly grew stern, "make sure nothing goes wrong this time," he strictly reminded.

Sonic and Knuckles nodded. "Ready for this Knux?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, let's do it."

The lights went on again and curtains reopened. It revealed Sonic, in his white dress, picking flowers enjoying the soft breeze that went by his form. Knuckles, the huntsman, stood under the tree meters away from the princess.

When Sonic turned his back and continued on his task, Knuckles surveyed the area if there were people who could bear witness to his deed. When he found no one, he took his knife from its sheath and stalked behind the fair maiden.

Sonic continued to pick flowers while humming a tune in a carefree manner unbeknownst of his fate. When he noticed a growing shadow in front of him, forming the frightening shape of a man raising his hand, he turned around hastily to find the huntsman about to stab him with his knife.

He shrieked and started backing away, frightened. Knuckles got dangerously near and about to strike, when accidentally, again, Sonic stepped on the long skirt of his dress. Off balanced, he tumbled backwards and grabbed Knuckles' dress bringing him along, on top of him.

They both stared at each other, flushed their faces centimetres apart from each other. The females in the crowd began to shriek at the sight of the two in such a compromising position.

Knuckles thought less of their state and just went on with his dialogue to cover for his mistake. He backed away a little bit. He grabbed Sonic's skirt and covered his face with it in shame. "I can't do it, I can't. Forgive me. I beg you your highness, forgive me."

"I-I don't understand?" Sonic stuttered almost getting lost with his own lines.

Knuckles faced him seriously. "She's mad, she's jealous of you! She'll stop at nothing!"

Sonic was confused. "Bu-But who?"

"The queen!"

"The queen?" Sonic echoed.

"Now run child, in the woods, anywhere! Never come back," Knuckles told him panicking as he started to panic as well. "Now go! Go! Go! Run! Hide! Anywhere!

As he spoke, Sonic ran frantically in the forest, escaping the wrath of his stepmother. He came across many places in the woods that frightened him until he went through enough and fear consumed him.

He fell down the ground unable to bear his fears, crying and helpless. Darkness faded as the sun emerged and gave light to the black encrusted forest. Animals came out of their hiding places and approached he fear-stricken princess.

They immediately warmed up to each other when the gentle creatures knew of her kind nature. They made Sonic feel better by singing him a song and he joined their merriment.

After deciding to stay with her new-found friends, Snow White, aka Sonic, asked for them to show her a place where she could sleep at night and they happily led her to the cottage of the seven dwarfs where she have knowledge of them.

* * *

><p>"What happened out there?" Amy asked.<p>

"It was an accident," Sonic said to her.

"Again? I hope you don't make another one in the scenes of the seven dwarfs."

* * *

><p>In the next scene, Sonic met the seven dwarfs: Doc(Tails), Happy(Cream), Sneezy(their classmate, Ron), Dopey(Snowdrop), Grumpy(Velvet), Bashful(their classmate, Shanice), Sleepy(their classmate, Greg).<p>

The dwarfs agreed that Snow White (Sonic) may stay with them as long as he prepared meals and keep the house. They got along quite well. They sang and danced and Sonic told them a story until it was time for bed.

Close curtains.

* * *

><p>Rouge appeared again in front of the magic mirror confident about herself. She held the chest she ordered her huntsman to put Snow White's heart once he killed her.<p>

"Magic mirror on the wall, who now is the fairest one of all?"

The mirror replied, "Over the seven jewel hills beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the seven dwarfs, dwells Snow White fairest one of all."

"Snow White lies dead in the forest. The huntsman brought my proof. Behold her heart." She showed her mirror the heart the chest contains.

"Snow White still lives the fairest in the land. The heart of a pig you hold on your hand."

The queen was outraged; she threw the chest and went to her secret asylum. She made a potion that would change her appearance. She succeeded in doing so.

"And now a special sort of death for one so fair!" she proclaimed. She browsed her spell book until she found the right one. "Ah! The poison apple, the sleeping death. One taste of the poison apple and the victim's eyes will close forever in the sleeping death." She laughed darkly imitating the voice of an old hag.

Close curtains

"So the wicked stepmother, with her disguise, went to the cottage of the seven dwarfs where Snow White was. She brought with her the poison apple which she is to give to the fair maiden," the narrator said.

From back stage...

"So far so good guys, not one mistake so far! Good job!" Christian said.

"Isn't the next scene Snow White's going to eat the poison apple?" Tails asked.

"Yeah—oh man!" Christian gasped.

"What?" they all said at once.

"I think we forgot the most important prop of all—the apple!"

Their eyes widened. Of all things to forget, why the apple?

"Didn't Rouge have it in her scene?" Knuckles said.

"Don't blame this on me Knuckle-head."

He faced the white bat. "Hey, I didn't say you were I just said didn't you have it in your scene?" he retaliated.

"No I didn't the part about making the poison apple was narrated, so the apple didn't appear at all." Rouge crossed her arms severely to accentuate her point. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Honestly, I don't know, I guess we just to have be creative and make one out of scraps. And Sonic" —he diverted his attention to the blue hedgehog— "just appear that you really took a bite."

Sonic nodded.

The curtains reopened.

Sonic was inside the cottage doing house chores until a facially challenge old woman appeared from her window, wearing a black cloak. She chuckled. "All alone my bet?" she guessed though she knew it full well to herself.

"Why yes I am," Sonic answered innocently.

"Hmm, a lovely lady like you must be exhausted from work," she said as if being sorry for her.

"No not at all,"

"Why don't you have a little break dearie, here," she took a red apple from her basket (one they have to make out of the materials that is still usable and painted it red) and offered it to the beautiful Snow White.

"Oh they do look delicious,"

"Yes, but wait till you taste one dearie. Like to try one? Go one have a bite," she insisted.

"I don't know, is it really alright?"

"Why yes darling, it's all yours. Go on, just one bite,"

"Oh thank you very much." Sonic had a bite then all of a sudden he felt dizzy, his eyes lids heavy and had no strength to maintain his body upright until he could no longer stay conscious and fell asleep.

Rouge shouted triumphantly. "Ha! Now I'm the fairest in the land! Hahahaha!" Rouge threw her basket overhead it accidentally hit the tree backward. It had enough force to make send it knock it down.

Amy saw this and immediately rushed to avoid it from falling.

"Oh no!" It was too late it landed fell with a loud sound that caught the audience's attention. What's worse is, Amy was on stage when she isn't even in the scene.

Amy froze in place, not knowing what to do in the disaster she just initiated. Rouge eyed her in horror, doesn't know what to do as well. The audience seemed to be confused by Amy's sudden appearance, anticipating what will happen next.

Amy did what first crossed her mind. Twist the story to cover things up.

"Old hag, what have you done to my lovely princess!" she demanded unsheathing her fake sword towards the white bat. She might appear confident and all, but deep inside, she was shaking with embarrassment thinking of what a fool she's making herself.

Rouge blinked in surprise. When Amy gave her a look that said "just play along" she realized what she must do. "Ha, does not your eye show you foolish prince?"

"You will regret what you have done," Amy looked enraged and came closer.

"Don't come any closer, boy," she threatened.

The crowd seemed impressed by their performance while Christian and the rest on the side of the stage stared at the two their mouths open. Rouge and Amy continued with their self-invented dialogues.

Amy leapt and lounged towards Rouge and lashed her with her sword. Rouge dodged her futile attempt then knew what she was trying to do—put on a show. Rouge unfolded her wings and flew in the air looking down at Amy with a smirk. "Hmm, an unwise attempt, prince."

Rouge dove down at Amy and tried to kick her but Amy used her sword to block her attack. Now the crowd has gone wild with cheering and shouting.

"Whoooo, Go for it Amy! Beat Rouge into a pulp!" one of the audience shouted.

"Don't let Rose beat you Rouge!" said another. "You can do it!"

Amy and Rouge continued with their battle that seemed to favour their spectators.

"You cannot defeat me foolish prince!" Rouge declared pointing her finger at Amy while hanging in the air.

"We shall see wicked queen," Amy countered.

Both of them lounge at each other. Amy was able to fake digging the sword into Rouge and she pretended to die. Blood didn't spill. The audience clapped and yelled with Amy's victory. The curtains were half closed to allow Rouge to exit the stage.

She walked towards the princess. Sonic seemed utterly clueless what just happened. She knelt down and slid her arms under him and brought his face closer to hers. She appeared sad.

"Fair maiden, I'm sorry, I was too late. Forgive me," she rested her head on his chest.

"Oh my gosh they look so cute!" Velvet announced, hiding behind the curtains with the rest of her classmates.

"Yeah, they're perfect!" Snowdrop agreed. She beamed up clasping her hands on her chest and grinned.

Amy froze like that for a while, not because she enjoyed the moment but because she ran out of ideas. What should she do? She's able to come up with actions to take in a certain situation in the beginning, now; it seems her mind has been drained.

Lucky for her, Snowdrop went to her rescue, she whistled, trying to get her attention. She faced her and saw her held up a large illustration board with words written on it.

She recited them. "If this is farewell, let me bade my last goodbye...with a kiss," she said out loud with every tenderness.

Her head began to spin. What did she just say?

A kiss...

A kiss?

A kiss!

What! No, no, no, no, no!

Amy turned crimson. She looked at the seemingly sleeping blue hedgehog in her arms. He looked so peaceful and innocent; he has no knowledge of the happenings at the moment. Then her gaze travelled down to his lips. Was she supposed to kiss those?

She hesitated. Loud whispering sounded from the spectators surely wondering why she hadn't done what she just said. What was she supposed to do? Walk away and cause jeopardy in the performance everyone worked so hard for? Or be done with it so they can end the now twisted story of Snow White?

Ugh! Headache!

She looked to where her friends and fellow students are standing. She felt her heart tighten as she saw their pleading eyes, and Christian's horrified expression which any moment, he'll lose consciousness.

I guess she doesn't have a choice.

She closed her eyes. She slowly lifted Sonic's head, bringing his face closer to hers. As she does so, everyone held their breaths leaning forward in anticipation. When their lips were no more than an inch apart, she made a pause. _Oh Lord, please do something please! _She pleaded in her mind.

Her lips brushed against his gently.

Mouths fell open accompanied by inaudible gasps. Sonic's eye snapped open at the sensation of someone touching his lips. Their muzzles remained connected for a matter of seconds. As Amy pulled away slowly, Sonic felt stiff, numb and breathless. He was blushing madly as she stared at him shamefully as if she had committed a crime. He reached to touch his lips. _Did she just kiss him?_

The lights went off while they still gazed on each other's eyes.

Finally, Christian's head went off and he fainted, landing on the floor with a thump. Her classmates just stared, mouths open and rooted to their position.

There was a moment of pause in the audience before giving them a standing ovation. The hall was covered by deafening claps, whistling and cheers. "Encore! Encore!" some yelled.

"There you have it everyone," the host announced through his microphone, his voice barely audible to the erupting applauds "a spectacular ending performance for today by none other than class 2-1!"

Back stage...

"Great job everyone!" Christian praised who recovered from his earlier sickness. "I have to admit that though some things got out-of-hand, it actually turned out okay."

They celebrated their triumph. There was a moment where Sonic and Amy's gaze met. They hastily turned away, their faces turning scarlet.

* * *

><p>Not impressive at all huh? Yeah I know, terrible. Sorry for that. Anyway at least the end part was okay *giggles*, and it's an improvement for the story. Thanks again for all your support guys, sorry I haven't updated for months. Really tight schedule, and yeah, the part with Amy and Rouge really did happen in ours. Our adviser almost fainted too.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

I'm back, yeah late update...As always. I'm terribly sorry for that. Well the play is over and there is another adventure they'll be in, so you have a lot to expect. Hehe.

Oh and I don't own any of the Sonic characters, just my OC's.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: It's just a kiss<strong>

"One more hour and you're going to get your face engraved on that table," Rouge said. She and Cream observed as Amy pressed her head against the stone table at one of the study areas of the school, which is located at an open field near the school's stadium.

Amy didn't respond she just turned her head to the left, where her friends were standing, so she could meet their eyes. She sent them a wry expression before returning to her former head-position. She gripped her head as if losing her mind, muttering words her friends couldn't understand.

"Was it really that bad?" Cream asked innocently.

Amy growled, indicating her answer. "Can we not mention that please?" she said under her breath, controlling her temper.

"Look, don't take this way too much, hun. You know from the start that the story ends with the prince kissing Snow White," Rouge said carefully as she patted her back to comfort her. Cream followed the white bat's example.

"It's nothing get too worked about Amy." Cream smiled. "I'm sure sooner or later you're bound to lose a kiss to someone."

"I'm alright giving away a kiss to even a smelly pig but him!" Amy scoffed. "It's bad enough that I have to smooch with that jerk in front of everyone, now the fact that that was my first kiss just made things much worse!"

Both her friends gasped.

"Wait what? Frist? You mean to tell us that was your first kiss?" Rouge said with a sceptical look mixed with surprise. "Sonic is your first kiss?"

"Terrible it may seem, yes," Amy's voice was frosty.

"Whoa," was all Cream could say.

"So for your fifteen years of existence you've only had your first kiss yesterday?" Rouge's eyes widen to the thought that her friend had just lost something special and to someone she hates.

Before Amy could give an answer to Rouge, Christian appeared. "Hey Guys!"

"Hey Chris, what is it?" Cream asked.

Amy finally lifted her head to stare at the white hedgehog's concerned eyes and encouraging smile. Apparently he knows why she's feeling, so she stood up to face him more properly.

He spoke, "Ms Brown wants to see all of us in the classroom. She said it's something important."

At the end of those words, Amy instantly turned pale. Is it about the play? Was she disappointed? Did the stunt she pulled caused a scandal? These were the questions swimming in her head.

Christian noticed the colour of her face and immediately raised his hands to calm her down, "No don't worry! I'm sure it's not what you think it is."

"I hope," Amy mumbled.

They arrived inside the classroom with their classmates already seated and Ms Brown standing in front, behind the teacher's desk. Amy, Cream, Rouge and Christian took their own seats, ready to listen to whatever their teacher is about to say.

Amy spared Sonic a glance and saw him sitting across her, calm and collected. When he turned to her direction she quickly looked away, not wanting for him to think anything about what happened _that _day.

"Okay now that we're all here let's talk about your performance shall we?" Ms Brown said in a rather cheery voice.

Again, Amy felt her body stiffen. She knew it! She knew it! Ms Brown is going to lecture her about what she had done! But turned out, it wasn't what she expected.

"I can't tell you how proud I am," the white cat admitted, "Your performance was marvellous! I'm completely speechless!" she beamed.

Amy released a deep, relieved sigh, loud enough to make her classmates glance at her. She blushed and disguised her embarrassment by faking a flattered laugh. "Thank you, teacher," she said. _Okay lame, _she thought.

The students turned their attention back to the one in front of them.

"Oh I should be the one thanking you! Because of your splendid performance, you're section placed second in the over-all performance!"

"Really? Second place? Wow that's great news!" a students exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Who was third and second?" another student asked.

Ms Brown was in deep thought. "Hmm...Third place is the ballet recital class 4-1 performed and first place is the Hillside Choir, class 4-2,"Ms Brown told her students.

"Wow, they're all seniors and we're only sophomores! We rock!" Tails exclaimed as everyone also cheered in agreement.

"Yup, and as a reward I'll be bringing all of you on my engagement party in Hawaii this week!" she told them.

Silence hung in the air for a few seconds, until the students finally took in what they just heard. "Hawaii?" their voices erupted in unison.

Ms Brown's muzzled turned beet red, "Yes. You see, my boyfriend finally proposed and I said yes. We will be having our engagement party in Hawaii—my fiancé's parent's choice— which he asked me to bring a lot of guests. And he means a lot!"

"You have a boyfriend?" Cream said, shocked. "When?"

"Yes and four years ago. I made sure our relationship remained a secret until the right time came, which is now. Since I don't have any family members, I've decided to bring my students instead." She gave her students a challenging look. "Are you all in?"

"YEAAAAAAAHHH!" their voices exploded.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it, we're going to Hawaii! Somebody pinch me 'cause I think I'm dreaming!" Amy yelled on their way home. Then Rouge reached to her elbow and pinched her. "OUCH! I didn't mean it literally!" she said stroking her sour skin.<p>

"Well you did ask for it?" Rouge said.

Cream giggled. Amy rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe Ms Brown has a boyfriend and she never told us!" Cream said brightly. "I wander what he looks like? How he captured Ms Brown's attention? How he proposed to her?"

"You can ask Ms Brown as many questions as you want when we get to Hawaii Cream," Rouge said.

"His boyfriend must be super rich to afford Ms Brown invite all of us!" Amy exclaimed. "I can't wait to see him!"

"Me too!" Cream and Rouge said at the same time.

The air was filled with laughter for a minute. Amy reached inside her shoulder bag and suddenly stopped walking with a dumbstruck expression. Her friends were confused. "What?"

"I forgot my notebook at school!" she shouted.

"So?"

"Homework, duh?" Amy said placing her hands on her hips. "You two just go ahead; I'll go get my notebook."

"Nuh-uh, girl, we're coming with you," Rouge said shaking a finger in front of Amy's face.

"Okay. But we better hurry; I'm going to be late for work."

The three searched under the desks and still hasn't found the notebook Amy was talking about. They even looked under the desks of their classmates, which was highly impossible for her property to end up there.

"Maybe someone took it?" Cream considered the possibility.

"Why would anyone take my notebook? It's not even made of fine silk, just plain old pieces of paper?" Amy told her.

"Well it could happen?" Cream insisted.

"Okay let's say someone did, so who do you assume could have taken it?"

"Sonic?" Rouge guessed.

"How did he get into the subject? And why would he take my notebook? What's so great about it?" The pink hedgehog's anger is beginning to rise.

"To get back at you for what you put him through?" Rouge said walking closer to her pink-furred friend.

"What, exactly, have I put him through?" Amy scowled.

"Do you want me to mention that?" Rouge gave her friend a tired look.

Amy immediately got what she was trying to say. She groaned loudly, burying her red face from her best friends. "No I rather not you mention it, thank you," she said to her bat friend.

Cream stroked Amy's back and gave her a sincere smile, "Let's go Amy; you're going to be late for work. You can copy the assignment from me or Rouge."

They gave up looking eventually and Amy headed for work. She arrived just in time. She wore the same maid-like outfit their manager had design to be the employees' uniforms. As usual, she waited on tables and brought them their orders although during her task, her mind hasn't given up the thought that Sonic really did take her notebook and what he might want with it.

"Penny for your thoughts," Ostres said noticing how distracted the pink hedgehog is, as she entered the kitchen.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Amy didn't hear what she said.

Ostres rolled her eyes. "You're awfully distracted today pinky?"

"Ostres!"

Ostres laughed. "Okay, okay sorry. I forgot Sonic is the only one who is allowed to call you that," she teased, "I'm glad his not around to hear that or he might have—

"Ostres!"

"Relax, I was only teasing. Why are you in such a bad mood tonight?" the orange cat asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Amy sighed. "Sorry, I...well...going through much lately," Amy confessed.

"It's about the kiss isn't it?"

At that moment Amy was picking up a tray and suddenly felt weak after hearing what her co-employee had said and dropped the piece of silver, creating a loud clunk as it hit the floor. "Wh-what makes you think that it is about that?" she stammered, picking up the tray.

"C'mon Honey, it's so obvious you're bothered by it,"

Then Amy suddenly noticed something, "Wait a minute, how did you—

"We were there Amy—all of us,"

"You watched the play and you never told me?" Amy's muzzled turned crimson as she covered herself with the silverware. Okay, who else saw what she did?

"We wanted to surprise you. We were going to reveal ourselves at the end of the play but after that, you know what, we didn't instead. It's nothing to be ashamed of sweetie," Ostres tried to lighten up her mood. "It was actually rather cute you know."

Amy gave the orange feline a disgusted look.

"It's just a kiss?" the orange cat said in a mater-of-factly way.

"No, it wasn't just a kiss Ostres,"—then added very quietly—"it was my first."

"Was it that bad?"

"Horrible," Amy corrected her.

"I never heard a kiss being horrible before," Ostres chuckled.

Amy scowled. "It is when it's with someone you hate."

Ostres rolled her green eyes. "Oh please Amy. You have to admit that that guy is actually a good-looking one. Not to mention hot," she added with a dreamy look.

Amy flinched as if she described Sonic gruesomely. "Ew, as if! He's not even hooked-up yet and you call that attractive?"

Ostres scooted closer to the pink hedgehog, leaned to ear and whispered, "I didn't say he was attractive, I said he was good-looking," she nudged Amy on the arm. "Are you attracted to him?"

"Heck no! Good-looking, attractive, what's the difference? The words are just synonymous," Amy said defensively.

"Yet 'attractive' is more powerful than 'good-looking'," Ostres pressed.

Amy waved airily to dismiss her opinion. "Whatever."

"You know, the reason he could still be single is that he's waiting for someone special. And by someone, I mean you," she winked at the pink hedgehog at the mention of the last words.

"I'd rather be thrown in a shark pit than be blue jerk's..." she trailed off of the word she was about to say.

"You don't mean that. After all you did kiss him in front of the entire student body." Ostres had a dreamy look as she made exaggerated kissing noises. "That takes a lot of courage."

Amy's face was now as red as a tomato and was about to deny the thought when Ostres spoke. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm just messing with you," she said propping her left hand on her waist. "As far as the kiss is concerned, just ignore it," she advised, "It's just a kiss and nothing more—a meaningless kiss—if you'd like to call it."

She gave Amy a smirk and wink after busying herself with chopping kiwis. Amy drew a deep, deep breath and released every tension her body into it. She's glad Ostres finally gave up with all the teasing.

"Amy could you please, throw this outside for me?" Maea asked handing her a white plastic bag full of fruit peelings.

"Sure," Amy said grabbing the bag. She went outside using the back door and put the trash where it belonged. She rubbed her hands together feeling the coldness of the night. Winter has arrived and it won't be too long before snow would fall.

She turned to head back inside. As she grabbed the doorknob, an all-too-familiar voice sounded form behind her.

"Pinky?"

She froze. _On No._

* * *

><p>*Gasped* I guess you can guess who that is. Oh no! Amy you're busted! What are you going to do now? I guess we'll find out next time. ^_^<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Wow. I actually updated earlier this time. Well it's Christmas Vacation and I have plenty of time to write a new chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it guys.

Merry Christmas!

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: You're busted<strong>

_No, no, no this can't be happening...please tell this is just my imagination! _Amy was rooted to her place, her back facing the least possible person she wanted to discover her whereabouts after school.

"What in the world are you wearing?" Sonic asked confused. He eyed her from head to toe and couldn't help but admire every feature the outfit had brought up of her feminine form, although he kept that to himself.

Amy slowly turned around to face him, her face a display of complete horror.

"Don't you think it's a little early for Halloween?" he smirked as he leaned at the wall, facing her.

"I...I...uh..." she stuttered. She laid her hands on her waist and appeared stern to mask her panicked resolve, "What are you doing here?"

"You haven't exactly answered my question yet."

"I didn't come here to talk to you," she told him.

"So why are you here?" Sonic insisted. "You didn't come all the way here from school just to show off did you?" He buried his hands inside the pockets of his hooded sweater as he quirked one corner of his lips.

Amy glared at him, "So I like to dress up? So what?"

"Couldn't your taste be any lamer?" he teased. He sounded unconvinced. He knew that it's unlikely of her to be going around displaying herself to people in an outfit like that. He scanned their surroundings and that only increased his suspicion. "You're having your dress-up game in the dump?"

Amy blushed. "Go home Sonic it's late!" she ordered when she ran out of excuses. His timing can never be worse; she was just recovering from the previous "incident", now another one emerges. Can't he leave her in peace?

"Shouldn't you be too?" said Sonic, the sound of his voice penetrating through Amy's thoughts.

Amy's jaw hung for a moment as she tried to compose an excuse to drive away the cerulean hedgehog from her presence. "It's not that late," the female hedgehog said as she crossed her arms over her chest, doing her best to contain herself from the urge of running away.

"If it isn't that late, why are you sending me home?" Sonic countered. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Amy had nothing more to say to cover herself from the blue speedster's curiosity. He obviously won't go away unless she does too. She searched her head for more words to say but her mind was as empty as a barren, waste land.

Letting out an agitated sigh, she turned away so Sonic was staring at her back. "Don't you have homework to do, Sonic?" she said rather motherly like, accentuated by the tapping of her foot.

Sonic thought so too, so he played along, "Gosh mother I already finished mine. But don't you have homework to do too?" He chuckled.

Amy spun on her heels to confront Sonic. She remembered something. "That reminds me, did you take my notebook?" she demanded.

"Don't try and change the subject pinky," he said glaring at her. "And as for your notebook,"—he reached inside his sweater's pocket—"Here." He handed her red notebook to her.

"Thank you," she said.

"It was just lying on top of your desk when you left. I thought of bringing it to you at your house but it seems destiny changed its course," Sonic chuckled. "So, back to you and the current situation; tell me, what are you really doing out here?"

Amy was going to rationalize again when the back door flew open and a worried Ostres appeared. "Amy, are you okay out here? Wha—she cut herself off at the sight of Sonic. She cleared her throat, "Am I interrupting something?"

Amy bushed realizing what the orange cat has assumed. She tossed and waved her hands above her incredulously, a gesture of defence. "No!" Amy yelled. "He's leaving. Let's go back inside."

"But—"Amy didn't give Ostres a chance to say anything. She forcibly pushed her to go inside and leave Sonic to himself to figure out what was really going her did once they were no longer outside.

Amy closed the door behind her and leaned her back against it as her face displayed horror. She heard faint footsteps slowly fade away which somehow calmed her down a bit.

Ostres stood in front of her and crossed her arms. "Okay what was that about?" she demanded.

"I'm doomed!" Amy panicked. "He found out!"

Ostres was confused. "Found out what?"

"That I work here!"

"What's so bad about it? Are you ashamed of having this job?"

"That's not it. Don't you see this gives him the greatest opportunity to ruin my life? He'll probably go around announcing it to everyone and worse he'll treat me like I'm a real servant!" Amy walked side to side acting flustered. "What do I do? What do I do?"

Ostres grabbed her on the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "Hey, you're over-reacting. You're not even sure that he figured that out yet. Breathe and relax."

Amy did just that. "You're right." She placed a hand on her forehead. "I guess I'm making small things into a big issue."

"Good," the feline patted her shoulders, "now go out there; costumers are waiting.

Amy nodded.

* * *

><p>"Here you go sir; a bowl of mushroom soup," she smiled and placed the orders on the costumer's table. "Would that be all?"<p>

"Yes thank you,"

"My pleasure," Amy bowed and left his presence. She somehow managed to toss away the thoughts bothering her and managed to work peacefully without any distractions whatsoever. Perhaps things are going to be good from now on.

The bell rang when another costumer entered. Amy turned around to greet whoever it is. "Good evening sir, welcome to—" She spoke too soon. Her eyes were almost as large as the dinner plates as they recognize the person that appeared before them. _I think my eyes are playing tricks on me._

Sonic stood before her with a barely shocked expression. He smirked finally realizing why she was so defensive earlier. "Well, well, well what do we have here, Pinky. Shocking! I think I'm starting to really clear the fog in my head."

Amy dropped her head. He has to talk so loud? Now, practically everyone inside was staring at her making silent thoughts about herself.

Sonic saw her clench her fists and bared her teeth. He prepared himself for one of her rants but instead, what he got was different.

Instead of lashing out at him with her sharp tongue, Amy lifted her head and flashed him a very bright smile. "Good evening sir welcome to Emberdawn. Allow me to show you to your seat." She gestured for him to follow her. She walked to an empty table and Sonic followed after her with this perplexed expression painted on his face.

She held the chair for him. Sonic seated and checked out their menu. He could see that although her smile was bright and enchanting, the corner of her mouth was twitching like crazy. Probably she was holding any nasty remarks about him that would blow if triggered.

"Have you decided yet?" she asked nicely, through bared teeth.

Sonic grinned, tapping his lips with his forefinger as if delving into deep thought. "Yeah, I think I need some detailed information to fill my cup of puzzlement and some specific facts for my plate of as-to-how-pinky-came-to-work-here?" he asked good-naturedly.

Amy giggled harshly, gripping her small notebook, "I'm afraid we don't serve that here sir. I suggest you take a look at the menu. " Even here he still acts like a major pain in the neck, there's just no safe place for her in his presence.

"Gee, too bad. But I think I'll have one of your lasagne if you don't mind though." His eyes danced with amusement; taking silent pleasure of Amy's forced smiles and feasting over her discomfort.

"This will take some time to prepare sir; I hope it's not inconvenient for you to wait for a little while?" Amy's hands were trembling with fury that any moment soon, she's going to break something. How mush it's this blue hedgehog's nose though.

Sonic leaned his back on the chair and placed his hands and rested his head on his open palm. "Not at all; take all the time you need. I'm here all night."

How much Amy wished that he wasn't.

Amy went to the kitchen. As soon as the door behind her closed, she punched the wall, sending a chain of vibrations from its starting point up to the floor and ceiling. Felise happened to walk pass her and felt the slight trembling of the area. "Is something wrong Amy?"

Amy shook her head. "No, just a really, really annoying costumer showed up."

The door to kitchen opened revealing a disturbed Maea who tugged on Amy's dress as she came closer to her. "Amy, I think I saw Sonic out there," she informed her.

"Is he the annoying costumer you were talking about?" Felise asked.

Amy nodded.

They peeked through the rounded-glass window of the kitchen's door to watch Sonic who remained where Amy has led him when he entered the restaurant. He still hasn't moved from his previous position. He caught the girls spying on him, so he waved and smiled at them.

The three immediately sunk downwards and squatted to hide themselves. Amy hugged her legs and remained squatting while the two stood up. "What am I going to do? He's going to make my life miserable!" She grabbed each of her ears and pulled them as if she was going to rip them clean off her pink head.

"Maybe he won't,"Maea said, trying to lift her despondent soul.

"Yeah, maybe he's just here, like an ordinary costumer, trying out new food to satisfy himself," Felise spoke this time.

Amy remembered why she was there in the first place, so she stood up and went to Ostres. After a while, the lasagne was finally done and Amy brought it to the blue hedgehog hoping he won't say anything that'll strike a nerve or better yet, leave as soon as he's done eating.

"Here you are sir, hot and fresh out of the oven."

"Thanks." Sonic took the plate.

"You're most welcome," she flashed him another forced smile before leaving.

Amy addressed other costumers, but Sonic still hasn't left. He kept ordering knew food for him to have a reason to stay. It was quite surprising that he has enough room in his stomach for five different dishes!

"Is he gone yet?" Amy asked Maea when she came in the employee's dressing room, hoping for a yes.

Maea shook her head. "No, he's still glued to that spot. I don't think he has the intention to leave."

Amy face-palmed and ran her hand across her face. If Sonic has something up his sleeve she's not eager nor does she want to find out what it was. What is it that he want from her? Isn't he satisfied of humiliating her all the time at school, now this?

"No need to worry though," Maea said lifting up Amy's spirits. "We're closing any time soon. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

After half an hour the restaurant closed. Sonic finally fled, much to Amy's relief. They fixed the place up to ready it for another cycle tomorrow, and then got dressed and went home. Amy was the last to leave since their boss had intrusted her to lock the doors when they close up.

Amy wore a jacket to protect herself from the coldness the night has brought. She checked the time. 9:30, she still has time to do her assignment and have a good night sleep. She glanced from different directions for any sings of the blue blur. None. She sighed deeply and proceeded.

But she was wrong once again.

"So that was why you were out that night." Sonic said remembering the night he saw Amy walking alone in the night.

Amy jumped as high as she could at the sound of Sonic's voice. Her groan echoed through the streets they were passing by.

"Quiet down pinky, you'll wake up the neighbours," Sonic grinned.

"Shut up," she murmured as if what Sonic said was true.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Amy kept acting arrogant although she knew what he meant. The mischievous smiles he sent her gave her goose bumps.

"That."

"That what? Be specific!"

"Never mind, it appears you don't like to talk about it," he smirked.

"Good for you to finally notice."

Amy quickened her pace but Sonic still kept up with her. The moon shone brightly above the dark sky which provided some light on her way. She walked even faster this time. Still no use. She was now running and the sound of her feet emitted from the boardwalk.

She stopped to get some air. She looked back to see if Sonic was still following her. She sighed in relief when there was no sign of him. She was about to continue walking when Sonic emerged from the shadows and stood in front of her.

"So what are we running away from?" he asked acting innocent.

"Don't you have better things to do other than stalking me?" she said.

Sonic placed his fingers on her lips to shush her. "You're talking to loud," he whispered.

Amy swatted his hand and glared at him. "You are really trying my patience, Sonic! Why can't you just leave me alone? Aren't you going to be satisfied until you've completely ruined my life?"

Sonic was wide eyed, staring at Amy's feminine chest, heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Amy continued, "Aren't you even a little bit bothered by when I kissed you at our play?"

She paused. _I said what? _

Heat consumed her face, like it was almost glowing in the night. That came out unexpected. She didn't know that was going to come out of her mouth. She wished she hasn't brought that up.

Yet Sonic didn't appear the least bit concerned. He tried to clean his ears with his forefinger as he took in the matter. "I decided not to let it bother me because I know it'll do me no good," he admitted.

Amy was shocked. "You-you're okay with that?" This isn't the Sonic she knew and hate. "You're not bothered at all?" her voice became unknowingly softer each time she spoke.

"Nope." Sonic nodded. "Are you?"

She avoided his gaze and turned to the side. "A little bit." Amy felt slightly odd opening-up to him.

Sonic petted her head, stroking it affectionately. "Hey don't be hard on yourself, you're not wonder woman you know." He smiled down at her and Amy found herself hypnotized by the intensity of his gaze. Why can't she look away? This was one of those rare times where he was nice towards her. And there's seemed to be something about his eyes that's keep on pulling her.

"Besides, it's a meaningless kiss no need to get worked up about it." Sonic paused. "Or maybe it meant something?"

"What! No, it meant nothing! Absolutely nothing!" she shouted, tearing away the power he had against her.

"Then why were you so bothered about it?" Sonic pressed.

"Because I just kissed the person I hate!"

Sonic lowered her face so their foreheads were leaning against each other. "You hate me?" His hot breath tickled her muzzle. She felt it gain, the powerful force that Sonic had with her that made her somewhat drawn to him. There was a moment where they just stood there, looking in each other's eyes.

Sonic managed to break himself from the trance. He quickly released Amy with his face turning slightly red. Amy was too. He buried his hands inside the pocket of his sweater. "So, can I take a look of your working schedule?"

"Why so?" Amy asked confused.

"Plenty of reasons," Sonic said shrugging.

Amy glared at him. "Oh no! I know what you're planning: you're going to check my working hours so you'll know the perfect time to humiliate me! Well guess what? I don't have a schedule. You can figure out the rest," she told him, laughing triumphantly in the end of her sentence.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's too bad." Sonic feigned sadness and the next second, he suddenly snatched Amy's shoulder bag.

"Hey, give that back!" Amy demanded.

"You look like you're tired from work so I'll carry your bag for you until you get home," Sonic teased.

"No thank you, I can do it myself. Now give!" Amy tried to grab her belonging but Sonic didn't let her.

"Not a chance, pinky." He walked a little farther from her. "You want it, come and get it?" With those last words the blue hedgehog sped away into the direction of Amy's house.

Amy went after him. "Sonic come back here with my bag!"

"You have to be quicker than that to catch me pinky!" Sonic yelled.

"When I get my hands on you I'll—

"That is if you'll get your hands on me!" Sonic laughed, making a left turn.

Amy increased her speed so she can catch up to him. "Sonic give that back this instance!"

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Please leave a review I like to know what your thoughts are bout the story.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**First of all, I want to apologize for my very late update. As usual, I have a lot of things to do: homework, tests, projects plus my chores etc. but I'm back now and all fired up!**

**Secondly, I want to thank all those who have reviewed the last chapter and had been so loyal to this story since I published it. I appreciate each and every one of you though I might not be able mention you one by one. **

**Lastly, I want to give some warning about this chapter and the ones to come. I'm not well familiarized with Hawaii's climate and landscape, so I won't be able to describe everything fairly well. Also, I know nothing about the hotels, restaurants beach activities around that place so please be considerate if everything I write here contradicts with the facts you already know about the island. I just made up the whole thing, so please don't take it seriously. I'm really sorry, I'll do very best to make it realistic. **

**Thank you :)**

**Okay I think I said pretty much everything I want so...on with the story.**

**And, oh, I almost forgot; I don't think I said this before, I don't own any of the Sonic characters they all belong to SEGA , I can only claim my OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Hawaiian Vacation<strong>

**Part 1: The arrival**

"Alright class behave," Ms Brown announced. She, like the rest of her students, wore clothing that fitted the climate of the island. Hers was an aquamarine sun dress with white hibiscus flowers decorating the hem, matched with a yellow sun hat to protect her from the sun's heat. "Daniel may be nice but I won't tolerate any of your mischief. The van will be here any minute now," she continued.

They arrived at Honolulu International Airport (HIA) after long-hour flight. A few students were still suffering from jet-lag but there are some who weren't troubled by the travel at all. They waited at the terminal where they are to be picked-up.

(A/n: Sorry, I don't know how long the flight, I'm from a different country you see, so it's hard to estimate)

As their teacher commenced the roll call, Amy stared into the sea viewed perfectly from where they stood. The sand seemed to glow in the late-afternoon sun, the sea is so clean and clear, the sun brought just the right amount of heat and the breeze carried the refreshing scent of sea water combined by the exotic aroma of coconuts and flowers. It's like you're in paradise! And she is!

"Amy Rose?" Amy was too overwhelmed to hear her teacher's call. "Amy Rose?" Ms Brown repeated.

"H-here!" Amy said finally snapping out of her reverie.

"Well it seems that everyone is here," Ms Brown said. Shortly, a van logoed "Hawaiian Paradise" arrived. A man uniformed with the same logo stepped out. "Aloha!" he greeted. "I'm Mark, Vanessa Brown I presume?"

"Yes, that's me. So I guess you're the one picking us up," Vanessa said.

Mark nodded. He glanced at the feline's companions and smiled, "I guess you took Sir Daniel's request of bringing a lot of guests."

Ms Brown giggled, her cheeks stained with red, "Yes, well, my class is only ranging about twenty-five students. I didn't have any relatives, so I decided to bring them instead. I hope it's not that too many."

Mark chuckled, "Not at all. Climb aboard."

They climbed inside the vehicle. Ms Brown seated in the front seat while her students were at the passenger's seat. Not very long then, they left the airport and into their destination.

As they rode, Amy couldn't contain the excitement subduing her. She gaped at the sight of towering palm trees and whipped from one direction to the other trying to catch a glimpsed of the beach between the oceanfront buildings. She exclaimed at each new sight—the vibrant colours of cloths of foreign and local people wore, the tiki torches blazing on the sidewalks and other breath-taking sights.

And it seems she wasn't getting tired. "This is like a fieldtrip except way better!" Amy exclaimed, throwing her arms up.

"Yeah! Makes me so lucky I'm in Ms Brown's class!" Cream cheered. "I bet we'll have so much fun!"

"Absolutely!" Rouge joined in the excitement. The three squealed. Ms Brown cleared her throat immediately silencing them. She shot them a stern look before returning her gaze to the road.

"I think you should moderate the enthusiasm, pinky," Sonic called from behind, the tone of his voice filled with amusement.

Hearing him talk sent chills down the pink hedgehog's spine. Ever since he found out about her job, he changed his manner of approach towards her. He's still that annoying guy always teasing her but there were some modifications to his personality. One of which is acting cheerfully, whistling when he encounters her and that time when she walked passed him and he ordered her to get a drink.

"We're here," Mark announced.

Glancing outside the window, Amy's eyes widened. She was then joined by the rest of her classmates who leaned against the window, having the same reactions except they voiced out their surprise instead of keeping it to themselves like she did.

"Whoa!" they all said in unison.

Amy still couldn't believe her eyes as they set upon the place where they will be staying for three days.

A Resort!

Compared to their school it was bigger and grander!

At both sides of the main gate, an intricate design of a tiki statue towered, its mouth aflame, giving them the first taste of what the resort has to offer. As the gates were opened to allow them entrance, Amy held her breath. She felt as if this was only a dream and DANG she wished she'd never wake up!

They got off the van. Amy felt like fainting at that very moment. She stared at an on open lobby, Tiki statues lined on both sides from the pathway on one end of the lobby—that opened to the ocean lawn and the beach beyond—stopping a few yards from the reception area. Beach beds placed under the shade of an open air massage hut were placed at the oceanfront, very welcoming with nothing but the sea squarely in view; each one having a burning torch standing at the side.

She scanned her entire surrounding, feeling numb from head to toe. The buildings were a two-storey one, made from natural stone and other materials that made it look so appealing to the eye. Colours of russet and bronze, and textures of tropical woods and rattan effortlessly combine to provide an atmosphere of comfort and ease, the design maintains an intimate feeling amid tall palms and manicured lawns. It even has a stylish bistro serving sophisticated Hawaiian cuisine, souvenir shops that abound with treasure! The place was over-all spectacular! It was like a paradise made by the hands of God!

"This isn't a joke right?" Amy asked. "We're really staying in this Resort?"

"Uh-huh," Vanessa nodded. "I also forgot to mention that Daniel's a businessman. He owns this Resort. That's why we set the party here in the first place."

"Okay, what else have you been keeping from us? Maybe next time we'll just find out that your fiancé was the first man to set foot on the sun!" Amy gushed. Though highly impossible it was, she couldn't help but mention it.

"As if someone would be brave enough to get as near as a thousand miles from the scorching orb? You'll be roasted alive just having gone as close as a million," Sonic gloated. "It's just way to hot."

"I didn't know you pay attention to classes, Sonic," Amy sneered, getting irritated.

Sonic just shrugged. "A lot of things you don't _know _about me, hmm?" He sent Amy a cocky smirk, giving her a hint of what he was referring too.

The pink hedgehog just glared at him. He's acting as if he's superior towards her and it bugged her very much. If he could only shut his big mouth for just a couple of minutes then she'll be happy to know that even for a little time she can have some peace.

"Now, now, I said no arguing," Vanessa reminded him.

Amy turned away, crossing her arms over her chest. _I'm not going to let him ruin this vacation_, Amy thought, determined to do just that.

The inside of the hotel was just as extravagant as outside! The tiled floor was so greatly polished it could be a substitute mirror, reflecting the soft glitter of crystal chandeliers hanging graciously on the celling, creating a fantasy-like air to the atmosphere. Monumental paintings featuring ancient Hawaiian events hung on the walls along with other relics decorating the inside. The furniture looked very expensive and has great quality, Amy observed.

People wearing the same uniform as Mark approached them carrying leis. One employee slipped the garland of plumerias around Amy's neck, greeting her "Aloha" after. It smelled sweet. She watched her other companions being offered with the same hospitality, making her feel content and really relaxed.

Daniel wasn't able to greet them because, one of the staff said, that he was in his office making arrangements. But they were informed that they are to be escorted to their rooms immediately where each room will be accommodating three of the students. Amy and her friends were glad about that because they'll be staying together during the 3-day vacation.

As they were escorted, Amy noticed that there weren't seemed be any other guests aside from them. The only people they come across were the staff.

"Sir Daniel closed the hotel for a while so they could have the party in private. He only invited his family to join the affairs," Mark said as they rode the elevator. "And of course, you," he added.

He stopped at a room numbered 25. "This'll be your room ladies."

The three thank him as he opened the door and allowed them access to their luxurious stateroom.

The three awed as their eyes took in their surroundings. It's just as spectacular as the earlier display, with its serene open view of the ocean on the balcony, and native style decorations. Three beds were waiting for them, well-kept and comfortable. Amy jumped on the bed of her choosing, rippling the soft mattress as she did so.

"This is the life! Amy declared.

"It's so soft," Cream said poking hers.

"I could get used to this," Rouge said, sitting atop her own.

Mark settled their luggage inside, "Have fun with your stay here ladies." And then he left.

Amy and her friends shared satisfied looks, having the same thoughts with one another. "Oh we will!" they all declared.

* * *

><p><strong>I did my all on trying to describe a resort. I hope I did well with that. Yeah, a little boring but don't worry we'll get to the exciting part next chapter. <strong>

**And, yes, Ms Brown's full name is "Vanessa C. Brown"**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Hawaiian Vacation part 2: **

**Engagement Party**

Amy put on—as quickly as she could—her best summer dress from the wardrobe where she hung all her cloths at when they unpacked earlier. It was a maroon strapless dress, adorned with yellow Hawaiian flowers on its lower skirt, reaching about two inches above her knees. She also put on a multicolored bead necklace to match her outfit and light-brown sandals with thin straps that crisscrossed in tight angles across her skin.

"Hurry up, Amy, we're going to be late," Rouge called from outside the room as she knocked on the door. She and Cream were already done with themselves. Rouge chose to wear something black, its strap wrapped around her neck with its lower skirt designed with white hibiscus flowers in different sizes with the same length as Amy's; and matching black and white-striped sandals. Cream decided for something simple: a bright yellow dress with a three-layered skirt and orange sandals to go with it.

"I'm coming!" Amy called back fussing over the last touches of her attire. She looked at herself in the mirror, examining her lovely features before she finally decided that she was good to go. And then she joined her friends outside.

"It's about time," Rouge whined good-naturedly, propping her fists unto her hips while smirking.

Amy inhaled a vast amount of air. "Are you ready?"

Cream and Rouge nodded.

Outside the lobby, tables and chairs were set around a large area where Tiki torches were placed crisscross beside them, accommodating people of three to five. White sheets were draped over them to allow the sophistication the event required. Plates and silverware embellished the top of the tables with a simply-made centerpiece to complete it. There was no need for lights that evening for the moon provided that freely, along with the stunning view of the dark sea illuminated by slivery glow which made it sparkle as if the stars had fallen on it.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life!" Amy proclaimed, placing her hands over her chest her fingers locked together as she gazed towards the sea.

"Me neither," Cream agreed having the same dreamy expression plastered on her face as her friend's.

Rouge only rolled her eyes, yet a smile was stretched across her muzzle. "Yup. It's really something, huh?"

The girls turned their heads towards the sound of someone clearing his throat and saw Mark in a green Hawaiian shirt and white shorts and brown leather sandals; his movements like the gentleman he is. "You ladies might want to take your seats now; the party will start very soon." He told them. Then he led them to an empty seat right at the middle of the surrounding tables where three empty chairs were waiting for them. Their classmates were already comfortable on their own seats as well as the guests that just arrived to join the celebration; all of them wearing tonight's dress code.

"Enjoy the night," said Mark when Cream, Amy and Rouge had seated themselves, and then turned to leave to address his other duties.

Amy swept her gaze around her, catching a few of the employees making last minute preparations and her classmates talking to each other. The she saw Sonic in his plain white shirt and grey six-pocket shorts talking to Tails and Knuckles. The former wearing a red shirt designed with an even darker red tropical flowers and black pants; the latter: a plain blue shirt and lower clothing. She made eye contact with the blue hedgehog for a split second, enough for him to shot her a smug expression in which she decided to ignore.

"Gosh this place is amazing!" said Amy as she faced her two companions.

"You got that right." Rouge said, straightening up her skirt while Cream nodded in agreement, the latter admitting, "This is actually my first time in a fancy hotel."

"Me too."

Amy suddenly looked troubled, hidden well by her bright smile. But her eyes gave it away.

"Is something wrong, Amy?" asked Cream who became worried.

Amy shook her head. "Nothing," she answered softly, "I just...remembered something."

Rouge and Cream looked at her in wonder mixed with concern. And just when they are about to ask her what it was that she just remembered, a powerful voice interrupted them.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." He was a dog, wearing rather formal attire with the tucks and all, and he looked old. He continued, "It truly is a pleasure having you all here to join us with this momentous occasion: my son's engagement. I'm not going to talk too long, 'cause you'll probably just fall asleep."

Everyone laughed.

"But let me say that I truly am proud, especially when I saw my future daughter-in-law...WOW! I'd never thought he'd be able to catch her eye." He chuckled. "So without further ado, I introduce to you my son, Daniel Spencer and his bride-to-be, Vanessa."

Claps erupted as the couple emerged from the inside lobby. Hand-in-hand, Vanessa and Daniel strode across the path of the lobby, waving at the guests as if they were participants at a beauty pageant. Vanessa sported a pure white beach dress decorated with red and black peacock feathers with only one strap starting from the left armpit running across her upper chest and over her right shoulder and silver sandals. Daniel wore a plain blue polo shirt and white pants.

Daniel looked beautiful for a man. His gentle brown eyes told everyone that he was a man of good heart, and the way he walked and smiled demonstrated how much of a gentle fellow he is. Overall he was a perfect match for their teacher. But what surprised them most is to find out that Daniel is actually a dog! A dog—an Alaskan Klee Kai to be exact!

"And Ms Brown is a cat!" Amy shouted in her mind. "Oh man since when did cats and dogs get along so well?" she said out loud.

"Well, that's love for ya," was all Rouge could say.

Amy however was still hovering over the thought of how the two came to be so attracted with each other as if it was the most alien thing in the world, to hear the bat speak. _No one can be more alien than that blue jerk. _

The celebration carried on throughout the night. Food was served, gifts were handed to the couple but not as grand as they are going to be on the actual wedding day. There was also an intermission number from one of the staff members; surprisingly, it was Mark, who sang a song dedicated to the betrothed. He had a very nice voice. And as he sang the exquisite Hawaiian piece, Daniel brought Vanessa to the center and danced with her. One by one, guests stood from their chairs and followed the engaged pair's lead. Mark was then asked to do the honors of providing the evening with gentle melody instead of just a simple ice-breaker performance.

"He's more handsome than I imagined he would be!" Cream declared, watching the soon-to-be married pair as they moved to the music.

"His a real catch alright, "said Rouge approvingly, "I'm glad Vanessa caught his eye."

"Or he's lucky he caught her eye. She's gorgeous!" exclaimed Cream.

"Nevertheless, they're a perfect match." Amy said, ending the debate.

* * *

><p>"So that's Daniel Spencer?" said Tails. "He's a rather good-looking guy."<p>

"Well...he's got some of it alright," commented Knuckles.

"Some of it?"Sonic raise an eyebrow. He then gave a yawn, publicly making his boredom known. "What're we supposed to do now?"

"Um...we could go dancing." Tails suggested sheepishly, darting his blue eyes towards a certain cream colored rabbit.

"Dancing?" Knuckles echoed. His gaze involuntarily landed upon a particular beautiful white bat, just a few feet from their table. His muzzle suddenly turned a noticeable shade of pink as a thought crossed his mind. "Well...since there's nothing better to do I suppose we could." He stood up from his chair and headed towards the table of a pink hedgehog, a rabbit and the bat he had his eyes on.

Tails rose from his seat as well, rubbing the back of his head as he looked at Sonic apologetically and abashed. "Yeah...um...it's kind of boring just sitting here so I think I'll be...I mean...I - um..." he stuttered. "Yeah, I'm going." And he headed towards where Knuckles had gone, leaving Sonic all on his own.

* * *

><p>"Hey girls, may I interrupt your chat?" Knuckles said rather gentlemen-like, particularly towards Rouge.<p>

Amy and Cream looked bewildered, Rouge, however, scowled at him. "Since you already did, you might as well tell us why you're here for."

"Whoa, don't be so snippy, Rouge, I was just going to ask you for a dance," said Knuckles, raising his hands defensively.

Rouge's breath hitched, clearly taken aback. She turned red and could do nothing to hide it. Amy and Cream smiled to themselves, thinking what will be her response. "Well, um..."She seemed to be flustered. She cleared her throat then faced the red echidna seriously, the red on her cheeks still there. She rose and accepted Knuckles' hand as he offered it. "Since I got nothing to do, I suppose a dance won't hurt." Then the two walked towards the middle of the crowd and moved along with the music.

"She likes him," Amy said once Rouge was out of earshot.

"Hmm-mm," Cream nodded. "I wonder why she keeps acting as if she doesn't. It's pretty obvious."

"Knowing Rouge, she wants to keep it interesting, give her some satisfaction of seeing Knuckles follow her around like some puppy-dog." Amy chuckled.

"Ooohhh, I bet she'd like to see that actually happen," Cream crowed, and then they burst out laughing.

"Um, hi girls," a familiar voice called.

The two turned to their right and saw Tails. "Hey Tails, what's up?" Amy greeted.

"Yeah, well...just wanted to ask Cream if she would like to go...dancing...with me. Is that okay Cream?" he asked shyly.

"Oh...okay." Cream's white muzzle suddenly changed scarlet as she accepted Tails' invitation. Same as Rouge and Knuckles, the two marched at the center of the already filled dance floor and moved about with perfect rhythm with the music playing.

Amy sighed. She leaned her elbows against the table and propped her chin on her hands, staring at her two best friends currently occupied. "I guess Rouge isn't the only one who's struck by cupid's arrow," she said mostly to herself.

By this time, Mark had finished the song and moved on to the next. It wasn't a Hawaiian song, instead it was one of his choosing but it was still slow and soothing to the ears.

Amy was enjoying the music when she caught Sonic staring at her. She raised an eyebrow towards him giving a "why the heck are you looking at me" look. Sonic only smirked with an expression she couldn't quite read. Amy turned away for a moment, sinking in her anger. Then as she turned back to face the blue speedster again, he was already sitting on Creams chair by the left. She gasped inaudibly. "What are you doing here?" she demanded. "That seat is already taken so move aside if you please."

"Really? I see no one occupying it," Sonic replied smugly. "I guess now there is."

"Go back to where you came from, Sonic." Amy ordered hotly.

"Calm down, pinky, I'm not here to cause any trouble." Sonic chuckled.

Amy glared at him. "Whenever you're around, there's always trouble. And all of the blame mostly falls on me."

"That's supposed to be my fault?" said Sonic, leaning forward.

"Yes." Amy answered flatly. "So if you please, I want to enjoy this evening without you ruining anything." She waved her hands in a shooing manner.

But Sonic didn't leave. He leaned on his chair and looked at Amy cockily. "Aw, pinky, I'm not going to ruin anything for ya. I was only here 'cause I thought you're feeling lonely, and needs someone to talk to since your chums are busy on the dance floor."

"Gee, you're so sweet," Amy drawled. "I don't need you to accompany me. In fact, I'd be more than happy if you leave me alone."

Sonic leaned closer, smiling at her in a way that made her stomach do flips. She tried her best to appear as stern as she could muster all her strength with...but whatever force Sonic was using against her, it was quite powerful for at that very moment, his intense gaze just made her feel like melting. "Really?" Sonic purred.

Amy couldn't speak. She just stared...and stared.

She shut her eyes close, freeing herself from his hypnotic power. But to her fear, she could feel her face heat up. _Ugh! What's wrong with you?_

"Say...you want to dance?" Sonic asked all of a sudden.

Amy snapped her head towards the blue hedgehog, completely shocked. "Dance?" she repeated.

Sonic leaned back against the chair. "Yeah. Dance. Since we've got nothing better to do, might as well do something. What do you think?"

Looking at the table, she thought this over. Should she really accept his offer? He might be planning something that'll embarrass her in front of everyone! Or worse!

_**C'mon, what would a little dance would cause?**_A voice in her mind seemed to say.

_Pfft. Sonic can find various situations where he can humiliate me._

_**Please, what humiliation can he cause you just by inviting you to dance with him?**_

_Oh I don't know: Trip me over, step on my feet, or let me lose balance - need I continue?_

_**Or maybe he's just asking you because he likes you.**_

_No he doesn't!_

_**And you like him.**_

_No I do not! Not now, not ever!_

_**Oh shut up. You like him and you know it. You're just not brave enough to admit it.**_

_Urk. Yuck! As if there's anything likable about that jerk!_

*ahem*

Amy snapped out of her current mental debate, now facing Sonic who was still waiting for her answer. "So..?"

She sighed, admitting defeat. "Fine. There's nothing to do any way."

Sonics' eyes twinkled as he stood up and offered his hand to her. Amy hesitated for a moment before placing her hand atop his and they strode to the crowd and join in the romantic moment. She placed both her hands on his shoulders and Sonic placed his on her waist. She flinched slightly, still unused to being held this close by a male.

_Come to think of it, he is the only guy I often feel comfortable with. _

_**See, I told you. You like him!**_

_O shut up! Go do something you're good at._

_**This is it. And stop de - **_

_Shut. Up._

Slowly, the two hedgehogs moved from side to side, allowing only their own instincts to predict their next move. She might not admit it, but Amy was actually enjoying herself; didn't even notice when she was now smiling to her own accord. Still, she avoided to make eye contact, afraid she might be captured by the same power that had once taken her over when she gazed to those green orbs...

But it was too late; she had done so without her consciousness. They were looking at each other straight in the eyes, lost in each other's thoughts. To her surprise, and she still couldn't quite believe it was so, Sonic was smiling! Really smiling! Not that smug curve of his lips, not a tease, not a fraud...but an actual genuine smile taken from ones heart. Warm and alluring and...

Familiar...

Those green eyes...she could have sworn she'd seen those before.

Though, back then, they were more youthful, brighter and a certain pleasured glint was evident in them.

And wait...they weren't his. They were someone else...

"Hey?"

"Huh?" she snapped out of her thoughts.

"I asked you if you were enjoying the night."

"Um..."she stammered, "yes, yes I am."

**A/N: Okay very short and very boring. Sorry it took so long. And I promise, next chapter will be more exciting ;)**

**(R/R)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow...I haven't updated in over a year. I still plan on finishing this fic, though. I'll try to, but don't expect too much, K?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Hawaiian Vacation Part 3:<strong>

**Last Day**

"Hey!" Amy exclaimed when cold sea water came contact with her skin. She shivered slightly despite the hot weather then turned to glare at a pretending-to-be-innocent Cream. Smirking, she plunged her hands in the water and plashed the rabbit. Cream laughed. She and Amy then commenced a little water-plashing fight.

The two was interrupted when the both of them got splashed by sea water at the same time. A little ways from them was Rouge, laughing loudly at the look on their faces. Amy and Cream scowled at her. Hedgehog and rabbit then exchanged devious looks as they both had the same idea in mind. They turned towards Rouge, who by that time had stopped laughing as she saw the expressions on her friends' faces.

Rouge lifted both her hands in a gesture of defense. "Oh no. No, no, no. GAH!" She shouted when small wave of sea water hit her body that knocked her into the water. Amy and Cream laughed hysterically as Rouge resurfaced while gasping and coughing out water. Amy and Cream high-fived.

The white bat glowered at the two, cracking her knuckles. "Alright, ladies, this means war!" she declared.

The trio then began a game of chase in the sea.

The beach was littered with plenty of people: tourists, locals and the students of Ms. Brown (soon to be Mrs. Spencer) all indulged in different forms of beach activities. Water skiing, Parasailing, Banana Boat ride and many other water sports; though, there were some that prefer a much peaceful recreation like sunbathing or sand castle making.

It was only around eight in the morning so the heat was still bearable. It was the last day of their vacation and Amy, her friends and the rest of the students wanted to make the most of it.

Amy draped a blanket on the sand near a beach umbrella that shielded her from the exhausting heat. On her right was Cream and on the left was Rouge, who had the same accommodation as her. They sat on the warm sand then Rouge took three cans of tropical fruit drinks from the bucket filled with ice beside her spot and tossed it over to the two. Altogether, they opened their refreshments and took one deep sip from it.

"Ah, now this is a vacation!" Rouge said as she raised her drink higher. Amy and Cream brought their cans closer to hers for a 'toast'.

"You said it," Amy agreed, "nothing could ever ruin this moment." As she was about to have another drink, a volleyball ball flew in their direction and landed a little ways from where the three girls were taking a break It sprayed sand right at them from the ball's point of impact. Amy, Rouge and Cream turned their bodies slightly, exclaiming a unified, "Hey!"

Amy stood up abruptly, glaring at the round object. "What's the deal!" she demanded to whoever is responsible for destroying their quiet moment. Her ire only intensified when a certain blue hedgehog suddenly appeared and scooped up the ball. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth when he flashed his arrogant smirk in her direction.

"Hey ya," Sonic waved his hand, ignoring her venomous glare.

"What's your problem, hedgehog?!" she yelled.

"What d'you mean, pinky?" he responded, holding the ball in one hand and propping up the other against his waist. "It was an accident."

"Accident my eye! Go bring all your shenanigans somewhere else." She kicked the sand beneath her feet and sharply turned to return to sit on her blanket again.

Sonic threw her a cocky look before turning around and left to continue whatever he was previously busy with. When he was gone, Amy crossed her hands over her chest and glared at the spot where the blue hedgehog was standing only seconds ago.

"I hate that hedgehog with every fiber of my being," she grumbled.

"Really?" Rouge said sarcastically, before drinking from her can of juice. "I couldn't tell."

Amy tossed her head back and ended up in a lying position. "Ugh! One day - just one day! Remove that jerk from my life!" She reached her hands up as though pleading for it to really come true. "Or better yet, I wished he never came to my life!"

"Careful what you wish for, Amy," Cream warned. "You might end up regretting it."

"I won't regret anything!" she said firmly. "My life will be perfect then. The nightmare of him terrorizing it will be over!"

Her friends exchanged looks then turned to her. Rouge gave her a withering look while Cream looked worried.

Lunch was served at eleven. It was brought to each group by the staff of the resort and if the students wanted to eat the resort's restaurant, they were free to do so. Amy and her two best friends thought it would be best to have it in a more comfortable place, so the three put on some dry clothes and went to the restaurant.

After lunch, instead going back to have fun at the beach, the three decided to go to the souvenir shop to buy something that'll remind them of that day. The shop was filled with many different products varying in shape and size. There were large wood-carved tiki statues in both plain wood and ones that were colored. The smallest carving probably was the size of Amy's thumb. There were also paintings of the beach, flowers, etc. which had a hand-crafted frame of shells found at the beach. Ukuleles hung on the walls, arranged from largest to smallest. And from one stand, were sea shells big and small, all in different shapes. There was a lot to count, really. Amy couldn't keep her eyes still on just one item.

As they had finally made their choices they brought it to the counter to pay. Cream chose a beautiful spiked sea shell that was the same color as her fur with waving pink hues at its right. Rouge's was a jewelry box carved with tiki torches, palm trees and flowers. As it is opened, there was actually a mirror under its lid. And as for Amy, she wanted the little tiki keychain where there was a "Been to Hawaii" carving on it. It was colored in blue, red, green, yellow and white; and it had jewel-like eyes which were green.

They were about pull out their wallets when the woman at the counter said that they don't need to pay for the items. Sir Daniel said that it'll be given to them for free. Of course Amy, Cream and Rouge were delighted. Thanking the woman, they left the shop to attend to the last -and most anticipated-activity they were going to do that day.

The cruise.

The day was nearly over. Yellow hues spread across the sky as the sun was only hours away from setting. The boat did not go that far from shore as they have only limited time. Amy was standing at the side of the boat with elbows propped up against the railings as she gazed towards the sun's glorious glow. Some of her classmates borrowed Rouge for a bit and Cream was somewhere taking pictures of the scenery.

"Something to put on my album," the rabbit had said.

Amy just wanted to enjoy the last few hours of paradise. It was wonderful, at the same time a bit saddening...for it brought back some memories. But those were one of the many things she had kept to herself and had never opened it up with anyone, not even Rouge and Cream.

She breathed in the air and sighed blissfully, the wind blowing at her face caused her hair to flap in a leisurely manner. The moment was perfect until...

"Spending time alone?"

Instantly, the tranquil feeling she had only seconds before shattered into pieces when she heard that voice. That arrogant and painfully annoying voice that belonged to the one person she hated more than anything in the world. But she didn't face him; it would only ruin her moment all the more. "What now, hedgehog?!" she demanded.

"Whoa there pinky, don't get all edgy. I was just asking a question," Sonic teased.

"Find someone else to terrorize!"

"Hey I'm not doing anything here," he laughed as he leaned towards the railing and glanced at Amy. His smirk turned into a grin and he half-lidded his eyes in a smug manner when he stared at her irritated expression. "Where are your girlfriends?" he asked casually.

"They're busy," she replied rather rudely. Amy still refused to look at him. "What about you? Where are _your _boyfriends?" Her tone dripped with annoyance when she asked.

"Busy too." He replied.

There was silence between them for a while. Then Sonic spoke again, "So, you have work on Monday?" he smirked.

Amy's face darkened and her grip on the metal bars of the railing tightened. "Shut up!" she growled.

"What? You're angry again?" he teased.

Amy snapped her head so she was face to face with him. Her jade green eyes burned like smoldering coals as she glowered at the blue hedgehog. Sonic was a bit taken aback by the fury of her anger and it secretly worried him because it was directed right at him...again.

"Don't you dare breathe a word about it to anyone," Amy warned. "If anyone ever knows I swear, Sonic, I'll make you regret ever finding out!"

Sonic's eyes widened in shock at the venomous look she was sending him. He had seen her angry plenty of times but her rage right now was unlike any he'd seen before. The pure hatred and despise in her eyes struck right at his core and he couldn't deny he felt a tinge of pain.

Recovering, he furrowed his eye brows as he gazed at her confused. "You know, pinky, I really don't understand why you hate me so much."

Amy laughed mirthlessly. "Are you really that stupid? Or are you just trying to act all innocent?" She placed one hand on her hips while poked Sonic with her finger on the other one to accentuate her points, "You did nothing but humiliate me, you always tease me, get me into trouble and make my life a living, breathing nightmare! And what's with you and this whole 'pinky' thing? I have a name, for goodness sake!"

Sonic wanted to say something, but the deep scorn and hurt her eyes expressed kept him from doing so.

"As I asked before, why do you do that?!" She had asked that question before, but she never received an answer. Amy wanted to know why he preferred to call her such name when she has one.

He didn't speak, just stared at her.

"Why?" she asked again.

No answer.

"Answer me, Sonic!" Now her voice was desperate and furious at the same time.

Silence.

Realizing that she wasn't going to hear anything from him, Amy dropped the whole thing. She relaxed her body and breathed in deeply. She sighed, turned her back on him and crossed her arms. "Forget it. I don't care anymore." She cast her eyes into the descending sun, her face stained with the light of its last rays. "How I wish we never have met."

Behind her, she didn't see Sonic clench his fists, and she missed the look of utter devastation on his face.

"Maybe I would be enjoying life right now without you getting in the way." She told him without hesitation.

There was silence between them once more. Only the soft sounds of water hitting the bottom of the boat and the shrieks of seagulls invaded that silence. Amy's face was firm and determined, as though she had really meant what she had said. The male hedgehog on the other hand, had an expression on his face that was indecipherable.

"You really want me gone?" Sonic finally spoke, though his voice had no tone.

"Yes." she replied almost automatically.

Silence for about then seconds...then Sonic turned his head to the side as he spoke, "You wouldn't even care if I jumped off the boat?"

Amy wrinkled her nose. "Pfft. Go ahead. I don't care." She waved her hand dismissively.

Sonic was quiet. She had thought that he finally left, but suddenly she just heard a loud splash. Amy turned around quickly and discovered that Sonic was no longer there.

Her heart began to race right then.

She immediately looked down the ocean. Seeing the remnants of a person diving into sea, her entire body trembled with an indescribable amount of fear. Her fully functional senses became disorriented as she didn't know what to do. She didn't know he was serious! She didn't know if he had enough courage to do what he said he would...but now that he has, she didn't know what she should do!

She did do one thing, and that is screaming his name at the ocean.

"Sonic! Sonic, where are you?!"

There was no sign of him.

"Sonic, please, this is _**not**_ funny!"

She knew this wasn't a joke. Though she _wished _that it was.

All her classmates started to gather at the side of the boat, looking down at the liquid surface of the vast element that had swallowed Sonic whole. Some of them actually saw the blue hedgehog fall and they started to ask Amy questions, but she heard none of it for she was focused at the terrible situation.

"Amy, Amy, what happened?"

"Did he fell?"

"Did you push him?"

Apparently they didn't know that he did it on purpose. But Amy didn't care. They had to do something or else Sonic will...!

"Somebody do something!" she pleaded, her eyes welling up with tears. "Please!"

Whispering began. Her classmates started looking at each other, persuading the other to be the one to rescue Sonic. But no one seemed willing to save the blue hedgehog and it angered her. No, it infuriated her! They simply looked at her with hesitance in their eyes, as though saying 'what if I drown too?'

Her eyes widened with disbelief. _How can they be selfish? _She screamed inside her head.

Something just snapped inside of her, and she didn't realize that she was about to do something lethal.

"YOU ARE ALL SO USELESS!" she shrieked.

And without warning, Amy jumped out of the boat. She heard her classmates yell her name, she heard panicking, and she even heard Cream and Rouge's voices. But as she slammed against the see with a loud splash against her ears and sank deeper into the cold water, her hearing failed and all she heard were the strokes of her arms and her own thoughts.

_How can he do this? What was he thinking!_

It was dark, she could hardly see. Thankfully she still managed to spy the blue hedgehog who was way beyond her reach. She swam faster and faster, forcing her limbs to move around the element. She knew she was crying, she had to be, because her eyes hurt and it had nothing to do with opening the eyes under water.

She saw his eyes open for only a brief moment, before they shut close again.

_NO! Sonic don't you dare!_

Amy used all her energy to increase her speed. Though, she was getting tired with each stroke, she ignored the feeling and focused on her mission.

Closer... closer...

...just a little closer...

She reached out her hand in an attempt to grab Sonic's unmoving hand...

* * *

><p><strong>Oooohhh...<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Shucks. I'm flattered to know that despite my long absence there are some who actually waited for me to update. Really appreciate it, guys. :D I'll try not to make you readers wait for an update.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Test?<strong>

Amy stared out the window and watched the huge fluffy clouds as their plane flew past them. Below was just the great big blue and she couldn't spot any forms of land. She sneezed but covered her muzzle with her hand then drew the blanket that wrapped around her shoulders to keep her warm. Her eyes were damp with tears still, for she had cried the whole time during their journey back home. Rouge and Cream were beside her, offering comforts in both words and action. It didn't help much. Though she did feel a little bit better, but it wasn't enough to fully rid the guilt gripping at her chest that made it hard for the pink hedgehog to breathe.

Her best friends, Rouge and Cream, had already fallen asleep hours ago in their travel. But Amy was still wide awake. She turned her head ever so slightly to stare at the group of medics guarding the still unconscious Sonic. Seeing him in such a state made her feel that this was all her fault. Ms. Brown was beside Sonic as well, concerned for his well-being. The instructor caught Amy's eye and the pink hedgehog saw once again the glint of disappointment in Ms. Brown's eyes. She quickly turned away and stared into the blue... She sniffed, beads of fresh tears building up at her already wet eyes. Amy remembered quite clearly how it all went yesterday when she tried to rescue the blue hedgehog...

_Amy gasped as her head popped out of the water. She pulled Sonic up so he could also take in life-giving air, but he was not moving, nor was he breathing. "S-Son__...__nic!" She gasped as she fought to keep hear head on surface. The moving waves made it difficult and Sonic wasn't light either, but Amy summoned all the strength her body can muster just so she can keep her hold. "Wake up!" _

_When Sonic made no response whatsoever, fear struck Amy like lightning. She felt a burning behind her eyes that had nothing to do with water touching her naked eyes. "Sonic!" she shouted. "Sonic don't do this. I said it's not funny!"_

_The blue hedgehog still was silent. Amy's heart started to beat at an alarming rate it was as if it was going to burst out of her chest. Tears now poured out freely from her jade-green eyes as she screamed at him. "Sonic! Sonic please, wake up!" Her feet beneath the water treaded frantically as she drew him closer and cried like she'd never cried before._

_A life buoy fell in front of them and Amy looked up to see the crewmates of the boat wave at her frantically, yelling and telling her to grab hold. _

_Amy immediately swam closer to the life buoy, placed the ring over Sonic while she held to it tightly and allowed the crew to pull them up. When they were safely on the boat once more, Amy pulled the life buoy out of Sonic and placed her cheek near his mouth._

_None._

_She looked up at the rest of those on board the boat who had come closer by this time for a better look at what's happening. She had an expression of desperation on her face as the tears had never stopped from flowing down her cheeks. "He's not breathing!" she exclaimed. "Someone get help!"_

_Immediately, a group of men appeared and knelt beside her. Immediately they proceeded with the necessary methods to revive the blue hedgehog. Amy would have not moved out of the way if Rouge and Cream hadn't pulled her up. She started to sob. Amy wrapped her arms around Rouge's neck who patted her back; Cream did likewise, while she and the white bat hushed their friend._

_"This is all my fault! This is all my fault! This is all my fault!" Amy wept. _

Amy wiped the tears off her face. She didn't know if she could ever forgive herself if Sonic never woke up.

Time flew very quickly. With a mind laden with thoughts of guilt, Amy hadn't noticed that she was now standing at the front door of her house while she carried her suitcase. Vehicles passed by behind her, blowing dust in the late afternoon light. She slowly entered her house and closed the door softly behind her.

The house was empty, as she had already expected. She went straight to her room and collapsed on her bed, didn't bother unpacking her stuff. Amy grabbed a pillow and buried her face on it as she started to cry once again. That evening, as she had finished eating dinner alone, Amy went to finish the homework she wasn't able to do because Sonic had stolen the notebook she had wrote it in. As she wrote the answer, she suddenly stopped writing in mid-sentence at a letter 'S'. Her mind then fell again to worried thoughts about a certain hedgehog whose name started with that letter. Sighing sadly, Amy finished writing the sentence.

By Monday, Amy was late to attend school. She had a rough night, and she looked terrible. When she entered the classroom, all eyes of her classmates turned to her. The looks they sent her made her chest tighten and Amy felt like only an inch tall. She walked shamefully to her desk and listened to class.

And of course, Sonic was absent that day.

The next day, Sonic was still absent and the day after that and the day after that until it was already a full week which Sonic had not made an appearance in school. During the weekends, Amy wanted to visit him. They were informed that Sonic hadn't come down with any serious illness. But he did catch a fever, and had to stay home until he's better; a private doctor was hired to aid in his recovery. Monday the next week, People started murmuring, especially Amy's classmates.

"Gosh, I hope Sonic gets better soon," a girl said to her friend who nodded. "It's been a week and he's still not attending class!"

"What did really happen anyway?" said one guy from another group in Amy's class. "Did Amy push him off the boat?"

"No she wouldn't do that!" a guy in that group said.

"We all know how much she hates Sonic. Maybe she did." said another guy.

Amy clenched her fists tightly. She did not push him! He jumped off the boat by himself! And even she didn't know why? What came over him to do such a thing?

When class ended Amy told Rouge and Cream to go ahead. Since it was Monday and her day off from work, she decided—after so much considerations—to pay Sonic a visit. But she needed to know where Sonic lives first. Despite them being classmates for years, Amy hadn't known the place where the blue hedgehog lived because every year he moves from one place to another. She didn't even know if he lived with his parents of is supporting himself. Sonic is just so mysterious but she didn't bother to delve into his personal life.

She rushed towards Knuckles and Tails as they walked out of the gate. "Hey!" she called.

"Oh, hey Amy," greeted Tails with a wave of his hand. "Anything we can do for you?"

"Yeah, um...could you guys tell me where Sonic lives?" she asked shyly.

Knuckles raised an eyebrow at her. "You wanna pay him a visit?"

"Well, sort of." Amy answered quietly.

Tail and Knuckles shared a look. The two planned on visiting their best friend themselves, but perhaps it would make Sonic happier if Amy was the one to show up. Tails took a piece of paper from his pack and wrote the street where Sonic lives then immediately gave it Amy.

Amy smiled at the two and she clutched the note. "Thanks."

"No prob," Knuckles said with a wave.

Amy was quite lucky that Sonic lived by Emerald Street. She had been there several times. It was actually just a few blocks from EmberDawn, the cafe-restaurant where she works. Her head turned from side to side keeping a sharp eye for the apartment known as "BlueFire".

She stopped when she finally found the building. She went over to the gate and looked over for people that might be around. She spotted a female sky blue hedgehog who could be at least thirty years of age. The woman was sitting by the side of the stairs of the front porch reading a book.

Amy waved her hand up as she called to the woman. "Um, excuse me!"

The woman looked up at her, red eyes falling on Amy. She stood up and walked over to where the pink hedgehog was standing. "Yes, may I help you?" she asked.

"Um, is there someone by the name Sonic who lives here?" she asked politely.

"Sonic? Sonic the hedgehog?" Amy nodded in answer. "Yes, yes. Are you a friend of his?" she asked.

"Classmate. I'm just here to see how he is."

The woman smiled at her as she opened the gate so Amy can step inside. With a graceful gesture she beckoned Amy to follow her into the establishment. They mounted several stairs before arriving at the room where Sonic stayed. During their journey the woman and Amy made small conversation, she found out that the sky-blue hedgehog's name was 'Fire'.

Fire knocked at the door of room 7. "Sonic dear, someone's here to see you."

"Who?" Sonic called from inside the room.

Fire looked at Amy who was vigorously shaking her head, silently pleading for the older hedgehog not to tell. Fire smiled with much understanding, "Just see for yourself." She pushed the door open.

.

Sonic sat up in bed as he heard light footsteps in the living area, indicating that someone had just entered the premises of his apartment room. When the door to his bedroom swung open Sonic expected for Knuckles' or Tail's voices to erupt and greet him with enthusiasm. He was surprised to see a pink hedgehog instead. But surprise was a complete understatement; he was beyond that, though he was quite happy to see her. He adjusted the collar of his pajamas as it was suddenly difficult for him to breathe. His heart immediately began racing as he fought to keep composure as he stared at Amy when she entered the room.

Both of them just stared at each for how many minutes and it was starting to get awkward. Amy weaved her fingers together in front of her as her gaze fell to her shoes. It was no doubt that she wanted to say something, but was probably too shy or nervous to. It was strange, really, 'cause to Sonic she was the toughest girl he knew. He also wanted to start up a conversation, but was still under the clutches of his initial shock upon seeing Amy.

Still, they were going to get nowhere if this keeps up so he decided to make the first move. Clearing his throat softly, he greeted her. "Hey."

Sonic saw her visibly stiffen at the sound of his voice. "H-hey." Her voice was barely above a whisper. There was a one minute pause before she spoke again. "How are you feeling?"

He chuckled, running his hand through his quills. "Well I'm in a much better condition than I was a week ago. Although the doctor said I still couldn't go to school until next week."

"That's...that's great to hear." She offered him a faint smile.

.

They were again silent. Amy's eyes shifted to the plastic box on Sonic's nightstand where several bottles of medicine were placed. There was also a small pale of water on a chair by his side which a white towel was hanging on its lid. Next to it was an empty chair. When she moved her eyes again, she ended up making eye-contact with Sonic and hastily turned away, her cheeks stained with a red blush.

Amy hadn't felt this nervous before. She was practically shaking from head to toe and it took a real effort to control it. She was relieved, though, to see that Sonic hadn't gone down with any serious illness. If he did, then Amy couldn't handle her conscience constantly attacking her.

She willed herself to turn her head so he was facing him again. Sonic was staring at her. But instead of the usually taunting gaze and smug expression on his face, he was looking at her with appreciation. His emerald-green eyes were gentle and held no hint of arrogance. She was only surprised when he smiled fondly and with a wave of his hand gestured to the empty chair next to him.

"Why don't you have a seat? It's pretty tiring when you just stand there." He said.

Amy blushed at how kindly he said that. Did the near-drowning caused damage to his brain? Why was he so polite all of a sudden? Nevertheless, she walked meekly towards the chair and sat. She held her shoulder bag closer to her person as she bowed her head low, feeling as though they were trapped inside a small box.

Goodness! Why was she so nervous? Was it the guilt? Perhaps. Since her arrival she had felt nothing but guilt, regret and shame. Amy had this feeling inside her that what happened to Sonic was entirely her fault. Though it wasn't. She couldn't understand it. What exactly had she done to make him do something that risked his life?

She wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

"Sonic," she said, finding the courage to speak.

"Hmm?"

Amy closed her eyes. "Why?"

"Huh? Why what?" He sounded confused.

She opened her eyes and lifted her head so their gazes were interlocked. "Why did you do it? Why did you jump off the boat?" She was stunned when he only chuckled in response. Amy felt her temper flaring. What was so amusing about it? But she willed it down.

"Hehe, I don't know, pinky, sorry," he answered casually.

"Don't know?" Amy gripped her bag in anger. "How can you not know?" she demanded, her voice rising.

"Beats me," he said with a shrug, and then scratching his head he added, "It's a sort of test, I think."

A test...

Amy couldn't believe. He was just playing with her! She was feeling guilty and sorry for what she assumed to be her fault but it was just one of his games! Here he was again, acting like the hedgehog that was so full of himself that she disliked. One minute he was all kind and humble then—POOF—he's back to his old self. Alarms went off in Amy's head all of it indicating that her rage was at its highest point.

She abruptly rose to her feet glaring at the blue hedgehog. "I can't believe it! There I was crying my eyes out and feeling all guilty and sorry for what I thought was my fault... it was all just a game?! A stupid trick you concocted to play with... with my emotions?!" She hadn't noticed that tears were now pouring out of her eyes. As soon as she realized it, Amy feebly forced them to stop. But it was useless; her face was practically soaked with her own tears. "_No. Stop it, stop it! You're only giving him more satisfaction by crying!_"she yelled in her head.

"I was scared, Sonic!" she shouted, throwing her shoulder bag at the blue hedgehog who caught it with both hands. "I thought you were going to drown! And you're telling me that it was all just a test? A test of what?! A test of how many galloons of tears I was going to cry if you would have died!"

Amy was about to make a hasty exit, but suddenly Sonic his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She wanted to push him away but she realized that she needed this. Instead she buried her face into his chest and continued to cry. For five whole minutes the two of them stayed like that. Amy's trembling had finally stopped and so did her sobbing. She only sniffed while her shoulders jerked, feeling slightly comforted by the soothing hands stroking her hair.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Okay?" Sonic whispered into her ear. The low rumble in his throat told Amy that he just laughed. "I didn't know you would be affected this much."

Amy snorted.

Sonic laughed quietly, holding her closer as he nuzzled her pink fur. "But you lied. You said you wouldn't care."

Amy's mind made an abrupt halt as everything in her surroundings suddenly stopped. She heard nothing but the beating of her own heart as her mind went back to the scene during their cruise in Hawaii, where Sonic interrupted one of her peaceful moments and then both of them argued once again.

_"You really want me gone?" _

_"Yes." _

_"You wouldn't even care if I jumped off the boat?"_

_"Pfft. Go ahead. I __**don't **__care. " _

Amy's heart began pounding inside her chest as she finally realized what Sonic had meant when he said that it was some sort of 'test'. She surprised him by sharply pushing him away. Her hands were clenched as they shook with restrained fury. Amy's teeth were bared and she looked like she was about to punch the blue hedgehog. But instead she turned around. "Jerk!" she mumbled before making her exit.

.

The door was slammed shut with so much force the ceiling practically shook. Dead air then filled his room after the pink hedgehog's departure. Late afternoon sun rays poured through the small window in Sonic's bedroom washing his face with golden light. He sat atop his bed with a fond smile plastered to his face. He noticed the brown shoulder bag beside him. Sonic picked it up and saw the souvenir keychain hanging on the bag's zipper.

Sonic chuckled. "I might have to return this to her some time."

* * *

><p><strong>Meh, not such a great chapter. Sorry. <strong>

**Whoo! Let the SonAmy fluff begin!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the wait. To make up for it this chapter is a long one. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Strange feelings<strong>

It was a beautiful Friday morning. Giant cottony clouds sailed in the sky like great air ships, sunlight filtering through trees where leaves began to turn yellow and orange. It wasn't too hot either; a cool breeze blew every now and then countering the heat. The start of the day was absolutely gorgeous...but for some reason, the pink hedgehog who had been looking through the window of the empty classroom couldn't appreciate it. She was the one and only person that day who felt dreadful despite the wonderful weather.

Amy sighed and propped up her head against her hands feeling bored. They had free period and the room she was staying was where their next class is. She declined the invitation of both Rouge and Cream earlier to go hang out somewhere while they wait. Of course her two best friends offered to go where she wanted to instead, but Amy just shook her head and told them go without her. Saying she needed time alone, to think. Thankfully, there were no further questions asked.

This room was the first to cross her mind for a place to be by herself. Fortunately there were no other people in the room yet. But even if there were she could easily ignore them, as long as they're not making any noise or anything to distract her. She just wanted some peace and quiet.

And she couldn't even have that. Loud squealing from outside the room reached her ears, and then there was giddy laughter and chattering and the sound of footsteps were getting louder.

Amy frowned. _So much for peace and quiet._ She didn't have to find out what the commotion was all about. She already knew.

Outside the room, girls were surrounding Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. Each girl pushing against the other to get closer to the blue hedgehog. Knuckles and Tails already looked annoyed, but Sonic looked like he appreciated the attention on him. "Aww, c'mon Sonic!" one girl pleaded, flashing a cute smile.

Sonic chuckled, returning the smile. "Sorry girls, I have class maybe some other time."

_And the devil arrives._ Amy mumbled sourly to herself. He was the last person she wanted to see.

Sonic had been allowed to go to school that day. Supposed to be it was Monday the next week but he was already well and insisted on attending his class. His doctor didn't forbid him but told him not to tire himself because he hasn't fully recovered yet.

The welcoming of his 'return' was a bit too excessive to Amy. At the sight of Sonic entering the school premises, almost the entire school froze, and then with exactly a three-second countdown, students ran towards the blue hedgehog giving him a boisterous greeting. And she refused to admit that she almost joined that crowd earlier that morning. She was just overwhelmed with emotion. It wasn't like she was truly overjoyed to see him.

Besides, she was still upset because of what happened last Monday. She was completely caught off-guard by his answer when she demanded he tell her why he jumped of the boat. All he said that late afternoon was it was a 'test'. _ Pfft, test my eye! _

That was the whole reason why Amy wanted to be alone, the reason why she wanted to clear her head. She hadn't slept that night after her visit with the blue hedgehog. She was haunted by his words.

"…_you lied. You said you wouldn't care."_ He had said.

It wasn't because she cared. She may hate him but she was not _that _heartless as to leaving him drown like that especially knowing that he _couldn't _swim. It didn't make sense at all! _Sonic the hedgehog, you are messed up beyond belief. _

But the weirdest thing is Amy had **felt **something after the encounter. It was really, really weird. When she was on her way home that late afternoon, her heart had started pounding against her chest as if it was going to burst out at any second. It was out of the blue. True, it had happened several occasions before with Sonic, but that moment, the feeling was very intense and she couldn't hold it back.

It was strange…

"Okay. Bye Sonikku!"

_Urk. I think I'm going to be sick._ Amy wrinkled her nose in disgust, feeling resentful at the interruption.

.

Waving good bye the girls left the three and went to their own businesses. Sonic finally expelled the breath he has been holding since those girls showed up and asked him and his two friends to spend time with them. "This is not good for my health," he muttered.

"Man, those girls sure are devoted. To think they followed you all the way here?" Knuckles said

"I like to refer it as, 'escorted' me all the way here." Sonic corrected him as they entered the room. "Using 'followed' makes it sound creepy."

"Hi Amy!" Tails greeted the pink hedgehog and as a response, Amy only slightly nodded her head without looking at them.

"Well, someone's in a bad mood," Knuckles whispered as he leaned towards the blue hedgehog.

Sonic didn't reply. His eye brows narrowed a little as his emerald green eyes focused on the pink hedgehog. The aura that surrounded her was somewhat gloomy. Sonic wondered why. Was it because of him? Wasn't she happy to see him all better? He was really hoping that she would at least be pleased to know that he won't miss class any more.

With him distracted, he hadn't noticed Tails and Knuckles sending silent messages to each other behind him. Tails gestured with his hands for the door, saying that should leave the two hedgehogs alone. Knuckles merely shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head. Tails frowned and sharply pointed at the door again. Knuckles scowled. He stared at the blue hedgehog and his expression softened at the intensity of his gaze towards the girl seated at the chair in the third row of the column next the window.

He sighed in defeat and patted Sonic on the shoulder. "Hey bud, um...I think I forgot my books in my locker. Just gonna go get it." He said before turning to leave.

"Crap! 'Forgot my pencil case too. Wait up Knux!" Tails ran after Knuckles, but Sonic wasn't stupid. Though they sounded genuine, he knew they just wanted to leave him alone with Amy. Sonic smiled. He owe them big time.

Sonic walked towards the only other person in the room, taking the seat next to her. He laid his head against his palm, casting her a half-lidded stare.

"Morning."

She only nodded.

"You feeling okay?"

She nodded again.

"Why are you all by yourself?"

"Because I want to." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Sonic blinked in surprise. Her tone had sounded so cold and so harsh he couldn't believe that it came from her mouth. He hated it whenever she was acting like this, but more so when she was ignoring him. Like what she's doing now. He breathed in and exhaled through his nose, closed his eyes and looked away, his enthusiasm suddenly vanishing.

She was ignoring her again…

It hurt when she does.

.

Oh crap...

Amy mentally kicked herself for the way she answered. She didn't mean to sound so mean, it was just...she was finding it very hard to contain the certain emotions stirring in her chest...making it somewhat difficult for the pink hedgehog to breath. And because of this, she had forced her voice out but it wasn't the sort of tone she would have intended to use. She wanted to reassure Sonic that it wasn't at all how it sounded. She wasn't displeased of being alone with him, in fact she was really happy. Elated even...

...that's when the pink hedgehog heard the screeching of wheels in her head.

WHAT?! It took every ounce of strength she has not to shout. A burning sensation exploded on her peach muzzle.

Happy? Elated? Were these even her thoughts? Since when did she felt that way being with that blue hedgehog?

_And wait...since when did I care about how my words affected him?! _

Amy turned her head slightly so she could glance at Sonic from the corner of her eyes. Lucky for her he wasn't looking in her direction, but his eyes were focused at something in front of him.

He seemed...distraught. A look that was somehow so alien to his face. A bit strange too, cause it didn't suit him. Maybe because wasn't used to him showing other forms of expression other than his usual smug visage.

Suddenly, a little object dangling on one of the zippers on Sonic's backpack caught her attention. She shifted on her chair so she's directly facing him but her gaze was focused on the keychain.

It was a small soccer ball about the size of a ping-pong ball, the white and black pentagons on its spherical form seemed faded, because of its age maybe.

Amy narrowed her eyes. It looked very familiar…

"Hey, pinky."

The sound of Sonic's voice tore through Amy's thoughts, bringing her back from the trance she just fell in. She raised her head and jade eyes met emerald ones for the first time that day.

"What are you looking at?" Sonic asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That keychain," she pointed at the tiny soccer ball, "is that yours?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the male hedgehog scowled.

"Just asking," Amy glared.

Sonic paused for a second and then said, "Why do you ask?"

Amy bit her bottom lip, her brows furrowed deeper in though as she searched her memory. "It's...I think I've seen it before...somewhere."

"Really?" All of a sudden, Sonic's face lit up like a fireworks display on New Year, a smile forming on his muzzle. "When?" he asked, his voice low but she could detect a strong sense of eagerness to know her answer.

Amy tried her best but couldn't truly recall. "I...I don't really remember. But it does look awfully familiar."

Sonic smiled wider and was about to say something, but students came pouring in from the door and seconds later, the bell rang indicating the end and start of a period of class. Sonic rose from his chair and headed to where he usually sat during that class. Immediately after, his classmates rushed to his side and chatted away with anything. Mostly of his well-being, offering him weird stuff like 'carry his books for him' for next class, 'treat him lunch', 'help him catch up to some of the lessons he missed', 'do homework for and with him' and lots of others. They were talking all at once so he couldn't keep track of what they were saying. Buth he did feel a bit touched.

The teacher soon entered the room and the group of Mobian teens cleared away from the blue hedgehog so they can start class.

As the instructor began his lecture, Sonic glanced at the corner of his eyes towards the pink hedgehog that was listening with rapt attention to the teacher and scribbled notes on her notebook.

A small smile graced his lips. _Maybe I'll give her bag to her later..._

**That afternoon...**

"Thank God it's Friday!" Rouge exclaimed as they exited the gates of the school premises and was heading home. "And best of all, no homework!"

Amy and Cream giggled.

"First time ever, too!" Cream said.

"I know!"

"So do you guys have plans this weekend?" Amy asked her friends.

"My mom and I are going to be shopping for fabric so she can make me winter clothes." Cream said.

"Meh, just gonna spend all day at the house. Watch some movies and maybe go to the mall" Rouge said. "How about you, girl?"

"I don't really know. I'm going to work an extra shift maybe. There's nothing I can really do at home." Amy replied.

"Okay," Rouge nodded, "Maybe I can drop by later tomorrow. It's been a while since I've been to EmberDawn's."

"I'd love that." Amy said and the three of them continued to walk.

*****EmberDawn's, approximately 7:35 pm*****

"Here you go, Sir." Amy placed the plate of pasta on the costumers table. "Is there anything else?"

"No. This is all," the man answered.

"Thank you very much. Enjoy your meal." She bowed before going ro the kitchen. On her way, she passed by Maea. The golden marmoset held her shoulder and then pointed at far corner of the room where a certain handsome blue hedgehog was sitting, waiting to be served.

Amy chocked. "When did he get here?!" she whispered to the other waitress in a hoarse voice.

"I don't know, maybe awhile. I noticed him just now myself," Maea answered. She gave Amy a little push, smirking knowingly. "Well what are you waiting for? Go get his order."

Amy turned to Maea with wide, panicky eyes. She could feel her heart drumming furiously against her ribs. "What?! Why me?"

Maea smiled too brightly for Amy's taste and she could clearly detect the little glint of evil in the other girl's eyes. "Cause there's a costumer there that I have to wait on. Bye!" Maea said quickly and then left.

The pink hedgehog groaned in frustration. _Great. Just what I needed._ No doubt she's going to make fun of her. Without further delay, she went to where Sonic was waiting. Amy showed a fake smile and because she had dealt with many ungrateful costumers before, she had learned to perform the gesture without making it obvious. She stood in front of him. "Good evening, sir! W-what will you be having tonight?"

Crap. She sounded a little bit too cheery. And did she just stutter? What the heck?! She's done this hundreds of times and never once did she stutter! _Darn it Amy, what's wrong with you?! Stop shaking! _Oh yes she was trembling as though a bucket of icy water had been poured on her head. There was nothing to be nervous about. So why is she?

"You can drop the act you know," Sonic stated the corner of his lips quirking.

Amy just now noticed that it actually looked sexy...

_Stop it!_

"Fine then," Amy said, dropping her expression and just went normal. "What do you want?"

Sonic paused for a moment tilting his head slightly to the side to show that he was considering things. His lips stretched into a smile as he answered,

"You."

Amy was sure that she just heard the clock stopped ticking and all other movements in her surroundings ceased in motion. She wondered whether she needed to have herself checked out by a specialist cause she's been hearing things.

WHAT?! _No, no. You heard it wrong. Don't you dare blush! _

"Um, could you repeat that? I didn't quite catch it." Amy said in a daze, forcing the heat rising to her cheek.

"I said I want you." He repeated without hesitation. "Y.O.U."

Eyes widening and twitching, jaw dropping, face furiously flushing, entire body shaking and heart racing faster than ever before. All check. Amy couldn't believe her ears. Had she heard him right? Did he just...?!

_No! He's toying with you! That's it._

Amy dropped her head, grinding her teeth. She must look ridiculously red by now. "Can you please be serious?!" she growled.

Sonic laughed quietly. "You should have seen your face."

Amy glared murderously at him. "Har har. Now what is it you really want?"

He leaned back against his chair and placed his hands beneath his head, fingers locked; flashing the pink waitress a cocky smile. "Since you're not going to give me my first order I think I'll have some omelet."

"Is that all?"

"And a glass of water."

"Ok. This will take a few minutes to prepare."

"No prob."

"Thank you."

She was hurriedly getting out of that situation. It was the most dreading encounter she ever had with Sonic the Hedgehog. How could he say things so casually? It's not like talking about the weather and anything normal. But…did he really mean it?

Amy shook her head vigorously. She shouldn't think of such things. For sure Sonic was only making fun of her. He always does. He wanted to see how she'll react to his teasing and embarrass her then. That's just how he is. That's what he'd been doing for as long as she can remember.

Then…why does her heart feel like it's going 50 mph?

Sonic's order didn't take fifteen minutes. Amy had Felise serve him his food to avoid any more weird situations for her. But as she was addressing a different costumer, she snuck a glance at Sonic and saw the little hint of disappointment in his emerald eyes when the one who brought his meal wasn't the one who took it.

For some strange reason, she felt guilty.

She returned to the kitchen to have Ostres prepare the order she listed down. The pink hedgehog sat by a nearby stool feeling tired all of a sudden. She sighed very audible and in turn she caught the orange cat chef's attention.

"Are you okay Amy?" Ostres asked worriedly, eyebrows drawing together. "You're lookin' kinda red."

"What?" Amy was surprised hearing this. Red? She was looking red? She unconsciously brought her hand to touch her forehead to check if she had caught a fever. Warm. She felt warm but Amy knew that wasn't due to any sickness. The temperature inside the room isn't even hot.

Wait…

Had she been blushing?!

"Amy you're all red." Ostres said. That made the pink hedgehog blush all the more. Abandoning her work for a moment, the feline walked over to touch Amy's head and inspected whether she was ill. "Maybe you should go home. You don't look too good."

Amy swallowed hard. "Y-yeah. Maybe I should."

She went to the other room where their stuff was kept while they were at work and changed into her uniform. She packed all her things and said good bye to her staff members and their manager before leaving the restaurant.

It was still early in the evening. What will she do when she gets home? There were no home works. There's nothing good on TV. She can call Cream and Rouge over, but those two might be doing something else that Friday night and she didn't want to get in the way of that. She could go somewhere else but it would be no fun if she's all on her own.

Amy sighed. "Maybe I'll just go to sleep."

When she arrived at her house she saw a silhouette leaning against her door. Defenses raised, Amy walked closer, eyes narrowed in caution as she neared the gates. She was able to see his face a bit more clearly now and when she recognized him, she was having those strange feelings again. She forced back the blush threatening to appear on her face but couldn't quite do anything when her heartbeat started to increase in speed. She tried not to show her flustered state by acting annoyed (which she was a bit). Her shoulders slumped and she slapped her hand against her head in exasperation and groaned. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"What? Am I forbidden to come here?" Sonic said.

"As of today, yes!"

She pushed the gates opened and slumped them shut behind her. She stomped her way to her front door where Sonic was, her mouth pull back in a sneer. "Move it!" She commanded him.

He just smiled, raising an eyebrow. He didn't even move an inch.

"Sonic, I need to go inside!" Her voice rose in pitch a bit there. Amy wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. For some weird reason she was feeling disturbed by his presence. Not the way it used to before. Now it was like…she was actually feeling giddy. Like those other girls at school where they would giggle and laugh when they spot their crushes. But she didn't like this hedgehog. She hated him, hated him with a passion.

_Hated? _Past tense?

"Sonic…" she hissed.

"Whoa, don't be hostile," he chuckled. "I just came by give you your shoulder bag." He pulled out the said object from his back pack and handed it over to Amy and she accepted it. "Forgot to give it to you this morning."

Amy hugged her bag. She remember throwing this to him when she visited him last Monday. She totally forgot about this. _Well, that was…nice of him._ She thought gratefully, bitting her lip to keep from smiling. "Um…thanks, I guess."

"No prob."

Awkward silence. The two hedgehogs just stared at each other.

"Well?"

"What?" Sonic blinked.

"Aren't you going to move?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"O-oh yeah ,yeah." He stammered, stepping aside.

Amy shook her head as she reached for the key in her pocket and fitted it in the keyhole. Before she could enter the house, she was interrupted by the blue hedgehog that apparently hasn't left yet.

"Hey."

She turned around. "Hmm?"

He paused, and then said, "Would you be mad?"

Amy's face was a mask of confusion because of that senseless question. "Mad about what?"

Sonic licked his lips. "If I did anything stupid."

Amy smirked. "Does it involve you getting humiliated?"

He shrugged. "I don't really know. Maybe."

She grinned wickedly, laughing a little. "Then no."

Sonic's eyes seemed to shine with mischief at her answer. "Good."

And then he stepped closer and without warning, pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>*snicker*<strong>

**Reviews are much appreciated (^_^)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back! I apologize for the very late update. My laptop is busted so I had to type this chapter on my phone.**

**Yeah, I know I already put a 'DISCONTINUED' on the summary of this fic, but I realized I couldn't abandon this story. This is my very first one published since joining in 2012 and up until now it's still 'in-progress'. Main reason is that I lost inspiration for this story, and the other reason is that I forgot how I'm supposed to end it. *sigh***

**Anyway, I hope you all forgive me, and sorry for the misinformation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Conflicting emotions<strong>

Amy stood there petrified in place. She couldn't believe it. Sonic was kissing her! She didn't know how long it's been, but he hadn't pulled away yet, instead one hand of his reached to touch her cheek while the touch went to the back of her neck so he could kiss her better.

Amy was too shocked to move. Alarm bells were going haywire inside her head, telling her to punch or slap him...but she was unable to do so because some part of her was actually enjoying the kiss...

Sonic's head drew back, his lips slowly sliding off their hold on hers. He smiled down at her and then laughed quietly at how ridiculous the look on her face was. He gave an affectionate tap on her head before speeding away.

"Bye pinky!" he called before he disappeared from her sight.

Amy blinked. Her fingers reached towards her lips, the tingling sensation of Sonic's own pair encasing them still lingered.

Her mind worked quickly. Amy's temper flared as she flushed in embarrassment as what happened finally fully registered itself in her head. Amy exploded.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!"

Amy stomped her way inside her house and made sure to slam the door loudly so that it caused her walls to shake from its impact.

She threw her belongings to the sofa in the living room and raced towards her room. She shut the door closed and leaned against it. Her heart was beating fast, her face was burning hot and worse of all, and she was feeling very happy when she should be furious right now.

Amy tightly squeezed her eyes, disgusted at her own stupidity. Whatever was happening to her it has to stop.

* * *

><p>"Alright, you really need to stop doing that," Ostres told the pink hedgehog that entered the kitchen with a grumpy expression carved on her face.<p>

Amy raised her curious jade eyes to meet the orange cat's yellow-green ones. "What do you mean?"

Ostres drew her eyebrows together as she leaned against the table, one hand pressed against the surface of said table, the other balled against her waist while holding a knife. "Sweetie, you've been frowning all morning. Your costumers are giving you weird stares."

The hedgehog blinked in surprise. She had been frowning? She hadn't really noticed. Amy was in a very bad mood this morning because she hardly slept last night.

The kiss. Sonic's kiss. It really bothered her. She tried to think of any reason why the blue hedgehog would suddenly want to taste her mouth, but that only lead to the difficulty of drifting to dream land like she wanted. It never left her mind. She kept on revolving the thought in her brain but she couldn't find a conclusion. Was it another one of his pranks that he always loved to pull on her, or was it because he wanted it?

Ugh!

Amy blushed furiously as she remembered the feeling of Sonic's lips on hers. They were so soft, so sweet...

She pulled the brakes on that thought. Why was she thinking of such things? Why was she not as angry towards the blue hedgehog than she would have been had he tried anything like that? Did she secretly like the kiss?

Heck no!

Stop this Amelia! Focus on your job.

"Where's the order of table three?" She asked the cat. Amy managed to shift her expression into a softer one, but her jade green eyes clearly manifested the tossing and turning emotions inside her.

Ostres noticed, but said nothing. She simply prepared the meal and gave it to the pink hedgehog.

The bell rang. Amy suddenly found herself tensing as though the person that entered the building was someone she needed to see. She turned her head towards the entrance, and sighed a tad disappointed when it wasn't the one she was expecting...

She went to welcome the newly-arrived bear-couple. She led them to an available table and took their orders.

The bell rang again, causing the pink hedgehog to stiffen and stop in her place when she was heading towards the kitchen to have the order prepared. Her eyes snapped towards the door, seeing two female dogs standing at the doorframe. Amy frowned and continued her way.

Why was she acting so hyper? It's not as if the king himself was going to barge into this restaurant? Every time that little ring would sound her own sense were not hers to command anymore, because automatically they freeze and Amy would feel the sudden urge to know who it is that came in the building.

It was pathetic. Something inside her was expecting him to show up. That's why she even bothered to look towards the source of the sound. It's not because she was glad to see costumers pouring in, but because she was hoping he would come. She was strangely yearning for his presence, and that made her disappointed with herself.

And it was all because of that kiss...

She roughly pushed the door to the kitchen startling Ostres who was busy preparing macaroni salad. The feline stopped what she was doing to stare at her.

Amy propped her back against the door. It felt like there were ropes tied to her arms that were pulling downwards with great force, because she suddenly wanted to lie down and rest, her body unusually exhausted. Her chest was twisting into these tight knots, making air somewhat scarce.

"Amy?" Ostres' concerned voice reached her ears. Amy looked up and saw yellow-green eyes narrowed in worry. "Honey, are you not feeling well?"

The pink hedgehog pushed away from her support. She forced a smile on her lips so Ostres wouldn't be worried. "I'm fine. Just tired."

"Why don't you go get some fresh air? There's not that many costumers I'm sure Maea and Felise can handle it for a bit."

"Okay. Thanks."

* * *

><p>8:47 pm, his wrist watch told. Sonic cursed under his breath as he ran along the street at full speed. He needed to hurry if he ever wanted to see her before he leaves at 9:00. If only he could have said no to Fire when the elderly hedge-woman asked him to deliver a package to a friend, and also said yes to that friend to send another package back to the sky-blue hedgehog. Along the way he spotted a poor rabbit being bullied. Of course he couldn't just leave that girl get hurt by those bullies. It didn't take long for the blue hedgehog to send the three guys crying back to their mothers. He could have been at EmberDawn's after that.<p>

_But Manic and Sonia decided to call me to ask how their lil'bro is doing, of all times_! Sonic inwardly grumbled, and then muttered sardonically, "What great timing!" He lost thirty minutes of his precious time talking with his siblings. Of course it was great hearing from them, but couldn't they have chosen to call another time?

He screeched to a halt when he arrived at his destination. He looked at the time, 8:48. He smirked. It was great to be the fastest thing alive.

Sonic was about to enter the building when a flash of pink fur from the corner caught his attention.

It was her.

She was dressed in warmer clothes since the weather was gradually getting cold each day that came closer to the winter season. She blew on her hands and rubbed them together before heading away.

Well she's early.

Sonic waited a good one minute before following the girl.

He trailed behind her, subtly maintaining the ten foot distance between them. His eyes never left her form. Thankfully the blue hedgehog had sharp reflexes to prevent him from bumping into someone because he kept his attention elsewhere and not on his surroundings.

Then they reached the path that lead to her house, which was yet again empty of mobians like the last few times he went to check on her.

Sonic decided to make his presence known to the pink hedgehog. He sneakily strode closer to her, tapped her shoulder and when she turned around to respond to the touch he swiftly moved on front where her back was turned to him. She turned back around, yelping when she saw him.

Sonic grinned. "Hey, pinky."

She took several gulps of air as she calmed herself. She was flustered, he could tell by the look on her jade eyes.

Any moment now...

"You jerk!" she yelled at him, swinging the brown shoulder bag his way. "Are you planning to kill me with a heart attack?!"

Oh, how she was adorable when she's angry.

"Meh, no way. If you had died then life would be boring. I wouldn't have anyone to mess with anymore." _And all my efforts would have gone to waste then._

She snorted and continued on her way. Sonic followed her, walking along her side. Her face clearly showed that his presence made her uneasy, but she tried to hide it with a mask of annoyance. She inched away from him. But he stepped sideward to retain the former distance between them. She increased her pace to get away from him, but in a matter of milliseconds they were walking abreast once again. She scowled.

"Would you stop that?" she scolded.

He feigned innocence. "Stop what?"

"Following me!" she sneered. "It's irritating!"

"Is this the thanks I get for walking you home?"

"I didn't ask you to, so leave me alone!" her voice sounded a bit desperate there. Sonic already knew what's causing this behavior of hers. Aside from the normal annoyance she feels towards him, he knew that his...intimate gesture the other night had to do with it also.

He couldn't help it. He just really wanted to kiss her.

"That would be cruel, pinky. 'Wouldn't want any strangers out here to suffer a black eye because of you." He replied hooking his fingers together underneath his quills.

She grumbled and it made him laugh quietly. The pink hedgehog quickened her steps despite knowing that she couldn't get away from a stalking blue hedgehog.

They were only a few yards away from the house now. Neither of them said another word to each other. Sonic stole glances from the girl beside every now and then. He noticed that her muzzle was not the usually peach color, but instead somewhat washed by red dye.

She was blushing.

The blue speedster sighed inwardly. Maybe making a move on her so soon wasn't a wise choice. Maybe it would have been better if he waited.

_But you've been waiting for years;_ a voice in his mind seemed to tell him. He shook his head. It doesn't matter, he reminded himself, retaliating against that invisible speaker in his brain. It persisted.

_Years of trying...years of waiting...years of pretending...just how long are you going to keep this up?_

Just a little more time...

_You're going to miss your chance. _

Sonic frowned.

_It'll be too late for you..._

Emerald green eyes flashed murderously.

_...and you're going to lose her._

Sonic growled mentally crushing the voice inside his head. If he ever found who it is that caused that thing to speak he's going to kill it a hundred times.

"Um, are you...okay?" Her voice pierced right through his thoughts.

He looked down to meet jade green eyes filled with worry. His expression softened and he looked away in shame as if he had done something unforgivable. "Nothing."

They arrived at her gates. She hadn't entered yet, only stood there with him eyes casted down. She had this look on her face that seemed like he was about to kidnap her or something.

Sonic released a tired breath. He was trying very hard, but it seemed like nothing was working. "I guess I'll see you around." He tucked his gloved hands inside the pockets of his jeans, spun on his heels and walked away from the pink hedgehog. He caught a glimpsed of the stunned expression that graced her features. It was probably because she expected him to make a move, but didn't.

Sonic heard the distinct sound of a metal gate creaking, followed by light footsteps and a door opening and closing indicating that the girl was now safely inside the house.

He stopped and clenched his fists.

It was this moment that the blue hedgehog unexpectedly produced an explosive sound as he dashed away towards the city in a streak of blue.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>.

Amy's mind worked furiously as she walked along the corridors towards first class.

She was confused!

That night...that one night alone completely messed with how Amy has always seen the blue hedgehog. She had thought that the moment he arrived, he was going to...try something again. Maybe even worse.

He had not done anything at all. True, Sonic did tease her a bit; other than that, no. None. She thought when he said "...for walking you home", it was only to get on her nerves, mess with her mind so he could pull something embarrassing again. But, much to her shock, the male hedgehog did only walk her home. Perhaps to make sure she was safe.

_"'Wouldn't want any strangers walking around here to suffer a black eye because of you."_

Amy blushed furiously. Sonic actually meant the other way around. He stayed because he wanted to be certain that no goon would harm her.

Ugh! If she was flustered before then she was definitely more so now than ever.

"There you are."

She snapped out of her thoughts. Snowdrop Owl stood before her, carrying a box of chalk.

"What's up, Snowy?" Amy asked using the albino bird's nickname.

"Mrs. Mirage needs you in her office," the owl said. "She said there's someone there to see you."

"Okay."

"Oh, and since already going there, would you bring this too?" Snowdrop lifted her hands, indicating the box.

Amy took the item from her. "Sure." She made her way to the Principal's office.

When she reached her destination, she could hear muffled voices from outside the door. She wondered who this person could be. Is it someone she knew?

She shrugged. _I guess I'll have to find out._..Amy grasped the doorknob and twisted it to open the door. She stepped inside...

...and then the box in her hand fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>Oooohhhh...unexpected twist!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: A shattered heart screaming**

The sticks of chalk bounced off the small box as it hit the floor, snapping to pieces and scattering around her feet. The door behind her swung slowly towards the its frame and closed with a soft click, trapping her inside the room with the two other people in it.

Amy could only gape, body completely frozen in place as her jade green eyes widened in an expression that was beyond the definition of 'shocked', if such a thing is possible.

This can't possibly be real.

There seated on a chair facing a worried Principal Mirrage was a woman-a hedgehog. She wore a fitting grey dress with a white scarf around her neck, her feet were enclosed on black knee-high boots. But her attire mattered not to Amy, her surprise was caused by the fact that this hedgehog also had pink fur like her. Has the same bangs that bent down between her eyes, but has longer quills, two of them curving towards her cheeks the others falling in graceful waves on her back that reached up to her hips. And those eyes, with the hue of the sky, ever gentle, ever soft, were staring at Amy in longing. Even after a decade had passed of not seeing her, she could still remember her name.

Basilica Rosevelt.

Amy could feel bibewires wrap around her heart as a child spoke in her head, it's voice low and full of sorrow and the pink hedgehog recognized it to be hers.

Mommy...

The older hedgehog's head spun to meet Amy's gaze. She rose from her seat, a sweet smile tugged at her lips. Tears suddenly brimmed her blue eyes as they continued to gaze at the other pink hedgehog in the room. She reached her arms to her.

"Amelia-"

"Back...OFF!"

Amy glowered in pure hatred and scorn towards the taller pink hedgehog, fists clenched into tight balls. Her body shook as dark thunder clouds suddenly blotted her vission. How did she know she was here? How on Mobius did she find her? And more importantly why was she there?!

"What are you doing here?" Amy demanded harshly, good manners and respect completely thrown out the window as the boiling rage was rising beyond the limit her self-control can hold back.

Mrs. Mirage frowned in outrage at her blatant display of rudeness. "Now, Amy Rose, that is not how you greet your mother."The principal scolded.

Those very words made the thunderstorm in her eyes turn into a full-blown hurricane. "SHE IS NOT MY MOTHER!" Amy roared like a savage lioness provoked by enemy.

Yet, her own words hurt her.

The principal looked utterly disappointed. Basilica's eyebrows drew together in worry. "Amelia..." Mirage began.

"Don't call me that!" She shrieked. Mrs. Mirage and the woman's image blurred in her vission. A single tear drop fell to the floor. Amy gritted her teeth, angry at herself for showing the woman that this affected her. No. She will not show weakness. She will not cry in front of her! This was not a big deal!

She jammed her eyes shut in an attempt to trap the cursed tears. But warm peach arms had already wrapped themselves around the young hedgehog, drawing her into an embrace that Amy had not experienced from her mother for ten years. Part of her melted into the affectionate act, an overwhelming feeling exploding inside her, and another was furiously shaking her to snap out of it and should not allow this. Amy succumbed to the latter.

She pushed the woman away roughly. Somehow the hurt expression in the woman's eyes made her feel guilty, but she crushed that emotion immediately.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She shouted. The dam completely broke now. Tears spilled out of her eyes in an endless flow. Amy suddenly felt weak, numb and powerless against the gaze of those soft blue eyes whose owner she's loved and admired so deeply when she was but a little girl, but now they held a force that shattered her strong will that she thought she possesed. She's a grown up now, and yet there was still this small speaker inside her that disagrees. That little child that had been longing for her mother's love.

Her chest clenched. Moments of her childhood flashed before her. Times where she was happy, times where she was with her family, and times where everything was perfect.

Amy was suffocating. She couldn't take this. If she stayed for a second longer she'd lose it.

The younger pink hedgehog turned and left the room, ignoring the shouts that followed.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, Ma'am," Principal Mirage apologized.

Basilica only smiled despondently, eyes fixed on the door. She already expected that sort of reaction from her youngest daughter, but she was not prepared for it. The mother had thought that, once she hugged that little girl of hers everything will be okay. But it seems that one simple embrace was not enough to reassemble the heart that had been shattered to pieces ten years ago when they left her to Mary Rose. If she wanted to have her daughter back, she must have to do a great gesture to make it so, and explain the reason for the deed a decade previous.

The mother hedgehog sighed.

* * *

><p>"There she is." Rouge pointed at their pink friend who was heading towards her and Cream. The bat blocked the path that Amy was about to pass through and the latter almost knocked Rouge to the floor when they collided. Rouge held her by the amrs.<p>

"Whoa Amy, where we-what's wrong?" she immediately became worried noticing that her friend was crying. Cream put a hand on Amy's back, looking equally concerned.

"I-I'm sorry," Amy chocked, holding back a sob."I n-need to go."

She tried to get away, but Rouge held firmly onto the girl's arms unwilling to let whatever matter there was to be left unknown to them. "Amy, what's wrong?" she asked demanding, yet calm.

The pink hedgehog's tear stained eyes glared at her. "Let go!" She yanked her hand away, successfully releasing them from Rouge's clutches before leaving in a hurry.

"Amy!" Cream shouted hand stretched in the direction she disappeared to. "We need to go after her!"

"You two!"

They spun around to respond to the call. The P.E. instructor and coach of the school soccer team was approaching them.

"You're friends with Amy Rose, correct?" he asked the two, who nodded in answer. "Where is she?"

Rouge and Cream exchanged glances. Did Amy get into trouble with tthe coach? "She went that way, sir," Cream answered reluctantly while pointing down the hallway where Amy had run. "We don't know where she was headed."

The lupin coach and instructor thanked the both of them before jogging down the hallway.

"C'mon!" Rouge marched forward to where the wolf had went, snatching Cream's wrist and dragging her along. "We're cutting class?" the rabbit exclaimed, alarmed.

The bat's expression hardened, sharp fangs bared. "Seem's like it." She uttered coldly. "We need to find out what's going on."

Ms. Vanessa Brown, a soon-to-be Mrs. Spencer, enterred the classroom. She placed her books atop her desk, fishing her seating plan from inside the drawer for the checking of attendance. She scanned the class, glancing down at the sheet every now and then while a finger traced it, and she became confused when there were entry empty seats in the room that should have been occupied.

"Has anyone seen, Amy, Cream and Rouge?" she asked the students.

Simultaneously, they shook their heads while others accompanied the response with a verbal, 'no' or 'no ma'am'.

Sonic turned to the empty seats of the three best friends, puzzled why they weren't present. Rouge and Cream were in their first subject and Snowdrop informed their teacher during the roll call that Mrs. Mirage needed the pink hedgehog in her office.

"Where do you think those three went?" Knuckles from his left side asked. Sonic shrugged. "I dunno." But I need to find out.

* * *

><p>Rouge punched furiously into the keypad of her phone as she dialed Amy's number. She pressed the call bottun and brought the device to her ear, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited the pink hedgehog to answer. The phone on the other line just rung.<p>

"C'mon! Pick up!" she snarled in frustration. After a minute the call ended. Rouge gripped her gadget tightly, having the strong urge to slam it against the pavement for once being so useless. "Ugh! She's not answering!"

They were outside her house, but she wasn't home. They had already risked cutting class so they can help her with whatever issue there was, and they were not about to waste that effort because their hedgehog friend refused to tell them what the problem was.

"Where could she be?" Cream turned to Rouge, but the bat was just as clueless as her as to Amy's whereabouts.

"Let's just go," Rouge said, "maybe she' s back at school."

But when the two arrived at school, attending to the class they had that time, Amy was nowhere to be seen. Teachers kept asking them where she was since they were the closest to the pink hedgehog. Rouge and Cream had no clue where their friend could have gone. They were worried themselves. The bat and rabbit didn't even know why Amy's presence was demanded by practically every instructor in their school.  
>During lunch there was a widespread murmur amongst their classmates regarding the issue with the teachers seeking Amy in the cafeteria. Rouge and Cream carrying their lunch, saw Snowdrop and Vixen sitting together alone in a table at the end of the hall. They decided to join them; the snowy owl and female fox welcomed their company.<p>

"Do you have any idea why our teachers are so eager on finding Amy?" Rouge asked Snowdrop.

Snowdrop was half-way putting a sliced apple inside her mouth. She stared at the bat. "You don't know? There's an old pink hedgehog in the principal's office saying she's Amy's mother."

Rouge spat her soda drink while Cream choked on her sandwhich.

"WHAT?!" Both exclaimed at the same time.

Vixen nodded in confirmation. "It's true. I overheard coach Rune talk about it with Ms. Vanessa."

"M-mother?" Cream stuttered and then turned to a equally thunderstruck Rouge, "I thought...I thought she said-"

"Clearly she lied." Rouge cut her off, her voice sounding cold and disappointed. Her grip on the soda can tightened, squeezing it. "We're confronting her about this later."

* * *

><p>Somewhere beyond East Mobius High School, on a somewhat abandoned house outside the rusty gates a black-colored SUV was parked under a large tree. Yellow, orange and red leaves fell in a shower of colors atop another pink hedgehog. She wore a white long-sleeved blouse beneath a dark-blue vest where the red tie around her neck and underneath her collar was tucked. Her red skirt swayed gracefully with the breeze of the late afternoon, long-white socks not as pure in color as they are in the ealier time of day, because they were now washed with the setting sun's golden shade. Black shoes scrapped against the hard pavement as the younger hedgehog saw Basilica walking towards her.<p>

"So?" She looked at Basilica with those expectant blue eyes she inherited from her.

The mother sighed as she shook her head. "She can't be found."

The younger hedgehog dropped her gaze, crestfallen. "She's hiding from us," she concluded.

"We can't really blame her, Andrea." Basilica told her oldest daughter.

Andrea leaned against the car parked behind her. She looked up to the yellowish sky, watching clouds sail above like ships in a golden sea. She drew a deep breath and expelled it immediately. "Ten years passed and she's still stubborn. I thought being given a different upbringing she would have changed. But I suppose it's already in her blood. That girl." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Mirage told me she goes by a different name," Basilica said and then chuckled, "Amy Rose. Not much different from her real one, hmm?"

Andrea shifted her gaze to her mother, a confused expression carved on her face. "Why are you taking this so lightly, mother?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be worrying that Amelia might not come with us?"

The older of the two hedgehogs looked away, her charming features suddenly acquiring a sorrowful look. "I am worried." She admitted. "We are not here to take her, remember? Our reason is to mend the bond lost a decade ago."

Andrea sighed and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around her torso. "Which appears to be a rather difficult task than we expected."

Silence fell between the two for awhile.

Basilica proceeded to the car, opening the door to the drivers seat. "But there's nothing we can do now. We can only hope that we'll make progress tomorrow." She had just placed one foot inside the vehicle, when she heard a loud call from behind.

Basilica and Andrea turned around and saw a rabbit and a white bat heading their way.

* * *

><p>Amy dropped on her knees and hands when she reached the edge of the woods, finding herself alone facing a mockingly beautiful autumn sky high atop a cliff.<p>

Her tears kept flowing freely, and it had been awhile now. Did she have an endless supply of them? Where did they all come from? She thought all these tears had been used up when she cried about the same issue ten years ago!

Ten years ago...

She couldn't believe it. Her mother was there, right in front of her, happy to see her and the older pink hedgehog was just as beautiful as the last moment Amy saw her. And the dress she wore...it was the same color as the one she had on when they left her that day. Was it some cruel joke the universe played to make the scene so painfully similar to the time where she was given away? Only this time, instead of surrendering her to a person she hardly even know, her mother comes to retrieve her. It hurt, it hurt so very much.

Had she done so great a crime to deserve this sort of cruelty?!

Amy dug her fingers into the ground, breaking the soil like an earthworm slithering its way into the bottom of the earth. She closed her fists, scooping a portion of the soil in her hand.

She was angry and happy at the same both emotions be present at once? She was angry at her mother for leaving her ten years ago to a complete stranger, never once visiting her or called or sent a letter to tell her that she was missed! And she was happy because...after all this time, even when a decade had passed, her mother still remembered her, she still consider her as a daughter...and she came to see her. Would that also mean she was still loved?

She threw the dirt at the edge of the cliff and screamed, screamed at the top of her lungs.

She poured all of her misery and burden into that one act. She screamed and screamed very loud and she will do so until she had no more voice.

For Amy just know how to drown all this despair. All she can do was scream.

* * *

><p>Evening. Lights were blazing bright on large establishments and buildings. The city was bustling with activity. So many mobians, young and old, strode along the streets, free of troubles.<p>

Unlike a blue hedgehog who happened to zoom by between strangers, startling them.

He raced through the road still in his school uniform, face contorted into a scowl. The car he was following swerved to the right and the blue hedgehog did likewise when he encountered the turn of the road as well. He carefully avoided the other transportations that came his way, while maintaining a short distance between him and the car up ahead.

This was very unexpected. He never saw it coming.

_You are going to lose your chance..._

Sonic hated how that voice in his head was right.

* * *

><p>Not really what you were expecting, huh?<p>

Reviews are very much appreciated :D


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi! I'm updating early this time. **

**Chapter 22: Stubborn**

The red sunset shone behind her as she walked in a spiritless pace back to her house. Her red-glazed eyes were focused on every step her feet took, counting each one just so she can keep her mind off the thing she'd sob over earlier. Amy didn't go back to school thinking that her mother was still there waiting for her. She didn't want to see her, or anyone at the moment. The pink hedgehog just wanted to be alone for a while.

Part of her was hoping that her mother would just leave her be, and another part-a fairly larger one-hoped that she was here to stay or finally take her home.

Amy come didn't come home to an empty house, though. There, right on the porch stood Rouge and Cream. The former looked utterly ticked off while the latter was deeply worried.

The gates creaked as she pushed them open and closed them behind her. She made her way to her front door where her two best friends waited for her.  
>Amy didn't meet their gaze.<br>.

"Well?" Rouge glared at her. "Aren't you going to explain?"

"There's nothing to explain," she dully replied.  
>Teal orbs flashed. "Nothing to explain, Amy Rose?!" Cream was now scared and worried. Rouge had used the full name which was a sign that she was beyond furious. "There's a woman in school asking about you, claiming she's your mother! And I remember quite vividly that you told us that your parents died when you were five years old!" The rabbit now placed a hand on her friend's shoulder to hold her back because Rouge looked like she was about to pounce on Amy.<p>

The pink hedgehog finally turned so she could return the glare the bat sent her way. "So you're mad at me because I lied?" She spat.

"I'm mad because I don't understand why you're avoiding her!" Rouge shot at her.

"Simple," Amy chuckled bitterly adding a defiant shake of her head, "I don't consider her as my family anymore. They'd relinquished that right long ago when they dumped me out of their life!"

Cream looked taken aback at how cold and venomous the words were spoken. For the longest time they'd known Amy they never thought the pink hedgehog to harbor a grudge against anyone especially her family.

"H-how can you say that, Amy?" the rabbit stuttered.  
>"Don't call her that," Rouge growled, "that's not her name." She jerked her way out of Cream's grip. Latching her hand on Amy's wrist she began to drag her away from the house.<p>

"Where are you taking me?" Amy asked, eyes narrowing in confusion.

"I'm taking you to where you should be." Rouge affirmed. "They just want to talk."

The pink hedgehog already knew who "they" were. She immediately pulled her hand away from Rouge, but the bat held firmly into her limb, not letting her escape this time.

"I'm not going anywhere near them!" Amy bellowed, yanking her hand away.

"I'm not giving you an option." She sneered, pulling hard on the resisting girl.

The two of them then fell into a tag of war game. Neither one gave up, both determined to have her way. Cream who was simply a spectator in their battle looked distressed at this display of stubborness. She tried to pry them off each other but neither was willing to surrender.

"Amy, Rouge! Stop this, this instant!" Cream ordered desperately, but it was as though she had momentarily disappeared from the scenario because the two wasn't paying attention to her.

"Let go of me, bat-girl!" Amy barked.

"Not unless you agree to see them!" Rouge shouted.

"Never!"

"Fine then!"

Rouge put more force into pulling the pink hedgehog. They were now outside the metal gates and she was steadily leading the unwilling Amy into the direction of the main road. She could hear Cream's desperate cries and Amy's constant protests in the background. Rouge paid no attention to the two and focused into her goal. She was going to make Amy see her parents even if it meant she had to drag her like this all the way to them. Screw the looks people will send their way, they could just mind their own business and if anyone was foolish enough to comment...well, at least Rouge will finally have someone to pour all her rage on.

"Stop struggling!"

Cream was crying now. "Please, stop it." The poor rabbit begged.

"Unhand me, Rouge!" Amy shrieked.

Amy pulled back, a grimace tugging at peach lips. She planted her foot into the ground as a way to keep her from advancing. But Rouge was too strong, too stubborn to let Amy deal with this problem herself.

Why can't they just try and understand?

Rouge pulled her again forward with more force than ever. They were half way through making it to the main road and Amy felt panic starting to consume her. She didn't want to see them. She doesn't want to go anywhere near the people who abandoned her when she was just a mere five year old girl. She didn't want to be with the ones whom she thought loved her, but gave her away. She didn't want to see her father, her mother and her sister...waiting for her to come back and be part of the family again...and...and...experience happiness with the ones she cared most in the world.

It hurt too much.

With every ounce of her strength Amy pulled back one last time as a cry of despair finally escaped her throat.

"Rouge, I'm begging you. LET ME GO!"

Rouge unexpectedly released her grip on Amy which caused the pink hedgehog to fall backwards and land on solid ground, sideturned. The pink hedgehog burried her face onto her palms and sobbed. Cream fell on her knees and hugged her friend, crying along with her. Amy shifted and wrapped her arms around Cream.

Rouge stood there, stunned, as she looked down on her two bestfriends. She crossed her arms and darted her eyes elsewhere feeling shame and guilt surge through her being at having just forced her friend to do something she didn't want to. Rouge only wanted Amy to talk to her parents, only talk, to fix the misunderstandings between them.  
>When they'd talked with Basilica and Andrea, Amy's mother and older sister, she and Cream found out about Amy's beginnings. The pink hedgehog had spoken a little bit about her childhood with her "grandmother", but never once mentioned that she actually had known who her parents were, that she had once had a family. Amy only said that her parents had died when she was a mere five year old kid and the story stopped there. She never told them that her parents had given her to an old lady who she then labeled as her grandparent when they weren't even related by blood...<p>

She clamped her eyelids shut. Amy had lied. Perhaps it was her way to cover the pain, or she was too ashamed to admit that her parents had practically thrown her out like a worn-out doll. But if Amy heard the real story behind the act, she would understand; at leadt, Rouge hoped so.

For a while the bat let her two best friends cry. It would do good, the crying; Rouge herself could feel the trickling sensation on her tanned cheeks. At least, this way, Amy could let out some of her emotions she'd been bottling up inside her.

Amy needs to talk to her family. She should. If she wanted to know the reason why she was given away. Rouge and Cream gave their word not to tell, and she intended to keep that promise.

Rouge turned back to a still weeping Amy and Cream. Heaving a tired sigh, she bent down and encircled the two in an embrace that she hoped would give the message she was sorry for what she did. To her relief, the two each wrapped one arm around her, letting her join the circle.

When they pulled away from each other, Rouge stared into the pink hedgehog's unwilling eyes. "Amy," she spoke very quietly, "just talk to them."

**The next day...**

"Amy Rose?"

No answer.

Ms. Brown called the name again, but received no response. She looked up from her seating plan and at her class, seeing the pink hedgehog missing. Vanessa's brows furrowed and then her eyes moved to two students who were closest to the absent hedgehog.

"Rouge, Cream," she called. The adressed girls snapped to attention. "Tell Amy that if she fails to attend class again tomorrow, I will be sending a letter to her guardian reporting her absentism."

"Yes ma'am." The two nodded.

Vanessa closed her seating plan. Taking out a large book from the drawer of her desk, she flipped it open and began her session.

Rouge gripped her pen so hard it cracked. Her eyes narrowed in disappointment and annoyance towards nothing in particular. Sharp bat fangs flashed which worried the peach-furred rabbit beside her, but Cream looked just as unhappy about something.

The blue hedgehog in the class eyed the two as if to read their individual thougths. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as Rouge turned to Cream and whispered something to her. His ears twitched as he tried to make out the words the bat relayed. All Sonic could understand was 'she promised!', the rest were a bunch of buzzing nonsense. He could already guess that the matter that upsetted the two had to do something with pinky.

* * *

><p>The ball flew in an amazing speed towards the net. The goal keeper that was a brown dog, jumped to his left to where it was about to pass through, attemping to block it. But his fingers missed it by mere millimeters and the ball sailed inside the bars.<p>

"Goal!" someone shouted.

The dog fell on the ground, but immediately stood up and retrieved the soccer ball.

"You're really getting better, Sonic," he praised before throwing the ball over to the blue hedgehog who stopped it with his chest, then kicked it upwards with his right knee as it dropped and allowed it to fall to the ground, placing his foot on it afterwards to secure it in place.

"Thanks, Lim," he replied but hid voice wasn't the usually cheerful one, but instead leaced with a bit of annoyance. The dog, Lim, looked at him worriedly. Sonic turned and kicked the soccer ball, leading it towards his other teammates.

A moment later Sonic's path had been blocked by Tails, who tried to steal the ball from him. The blue hedgehog kicked the ball here and there, twisting and turning in an attempt to confuse the yellow kitsune. When he was able to get pass Tails, he was yet again confronted by two more of his co-players, the other one being Knuckles and other was Geofrey.  
>Sonic's ears twitched. He posed himself as if to charge forward, Knuckles and Geofrey positioned themselves for an offensive move; but what he showed was actually just a trick into fooling them into giving him a path to cross. Sonic wedged his footbunder the ball tossing it overhead a ways away fron his two opponents. He raced to catch the ball, then jumped and gave the ball a powerful headbutt that sent it flying over the opposite goal.<br>The ball passed through the net, earning another score for Sonic.

A panther ran towards the blue team captain. "Sonic," he panted as he slumped beside him, "our net is that one." He jerked his thump over his shoulder.  
>Sonic gave a small smile, which was very obvious to the feline that it was forced. "I know. 'Just trying to challenge myself a bit by playing on both teams.<p>

The panther drew his brows together albeit giving a small smile as well.

The team practiced for a few more minutes before they decided to have a break. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails sat on the bleachers on the right side of the field. The red echidna poured a whole bottle of water on himself, shaking his head and sprinkling drops on his companions.

"Man, you aren't going easy on us today, Sonic," Knuckles commented, rotating his shoulder.  
>"Yeah," Tails agreed, his tone sounding a bit complaining, "we aren't in a real match, so you needn't have to go all out on us."<p>

Sonic drank his water heartily, almost emptying the whole bottle. He raised an eyebrow at his two close friends. "Match or no match we have to do our best, shouldn't we?"

His companions groaned in response while Sonic drank the rest of his water. His emerald green eyes lowered towards where their soccer coach stood resting as well. From his view, he saw that the black wolf's eyes suddenly widened and the canine turned around. Sonic's eyebrows drew together as another person appeared. A pink hedgehog. Sonic knew who she was.

"Hey, isn't that the lady who's been looking for Amy?" Tails said, apparently noticing the woman too.  
>"Hmm," Knuckles nodded, "I heard she's claiming to be her mom. You think she's telling the truth?" He turned to Sonic and immediately the red echidna's breath caught in his throat at the menacing glare the blue hedgehog sent coach Rune and the woman's direction.<p>

Knuckles nudged Tails, and pointed at Sonic. Tails' blue eyes widened in surprise. The two exchanged glances, having the mutual thought as to why their friend would react that way to a person he hadn't met before. Knuckles only shrugged, leaving whatever matter that ticked Sonic off to himself. Besides, if they asked, Sonic would just brush off their question.

After another practice round, they all headed to the showers and changed back into their uniforms. The sky was awash with orange and yellow shades of color, and students were pouring out of the gates. Sonic waved goodbye at his friends and teammates as they parted from the gates. He tucked his hands inside the pockets of his trousers as he walked home.

When he turned a corner, he spotted Rouge and Cream with two pink hedgehogs. Emerald green eyes narrowed at the quartette. He stooped and leaned against a post, far enough to conceal his presence and within hearing range.

"...she promised!" Rouge's voice exclaimed. The bat sounded exasperated. Sonic narrowed his eyes. Promised what? If only he could have spoken to pinky's friends, asked them how well the younger pink hedgehog was dealing with this situation. No doubt that Rouge and Cream had confronted her about this, and he wondered what pinky could have told them. "We came and talked to her yesterday and she told us she would come see you!"

Then why was she absent?! Sonic thought. What was she trying to do?

The mother hedgehog sighed. "We came to the address you told us where she lives," she looked at the younger pink hedgehog and her sad blue eyes were mirrowed. "She wasn't there. No one was home."

Rouge and Cream exchanged a confused look and then turned their attention back at Basilica.

Basilica lowered her head. " When we asked the people from nearby houses..." she trailed off and she looked away from Cream and Rouge, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

Andrea placed a comforting hand atop her mother's shoulder, but she herself looked as ready to cry. "They said that she left...carrying a suitcase."

BOOM!

Basilica, Andrea, Cream and Rouge closed their eyes at the sudden gust of wind that shot towards them. It caused their clothes to flap frantically and they had to hold onto their skirts and lower dress to keep it from revealing anything up their legs. A cloud of smoke lingered and after it cleared four pairs of eyes slowly opened and stood upright.

"What on mobius was that?" Basilica asked gazing beyond the direction where the sound and wind had come from.

The only thing left there was a dark mark against the pavement.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...sorry for all the errors. I'm also working on some other Sonic fics, one Sonamy, one Shadikal and another one involves all the pairings I support (gonna be another cliche High School Fic but a bit different). So yeah, I don't know if I'll be able to publish them cause I'm in college now.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Yeah...again sorry for the long wait. I've completely lost track where this fic was supposed to be going...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Scared<strong>

_That stupid, stupid, STUPID, girl! _

Sonic shouted in his head as he zipped towards one place and another in search for the pink hedgehog. He hadn't known how long he'd been looking for the girl, but the darkening of the sky told the blue hedgehog that it had been a while. He alerted himself at every mobian girl that had pink fur or close to that color. When searching alone wasn't getting him anywhere, he tried asking every person he encountered if they saw a female pink hedgehog, leveling his hand to describe her height, her eye color and specified that she was carrying a suitcase. Plenty had only shook their heads , which made the blue hedgehog frustrated. To his immense delight, an elderly raccoon pointed him to where the man had last scene the girl, and the path lead towards the sub-way.

A fresh wave of panic surged through Sonic's system.

He ran down the staircase into the underground passageway, scanning every face that came within his optical horizon. He searched for her, and searched for an entire half hour. Sonic was starting to fear that she might have already left...

But then he spotted her. Right there standing at a train that just stopped. Mobians crammed inside the train as it opened its entrance and she followed suit.

Snarling, Sonic zoomed towards her and scooped her with his arms before she could into the mode of transport. The suitcase in her grip fell; she let out a surprised yelp and the people about gasped at the wind that swept by but Sonic ignored all of these as he left the subway, carrying the pink hedgehog, bridal style.

Sirens and horns rang. Sonic sped along the many vehicles along the road. He sometimes overtook on the road in such a hurry it was as if he was a criminal trying to run away from pursuing cops. And the girl in his arms, shouting and protesting didn't help him concentrate.

"Hey! Put me down!" She yelled as she thrashed and squirmed against his hold.

"Shut up and keep still!" he growled, his voice sounding harsher but he intended it to be.

She quieted down. From the corner of his eyes he could see the stunned expression on her face, making him feel a tad guilty; but he steeled his will. He couldn't let any emotion distract him now.

They reached the middle of a playing ground that was empty of people. A huge cloud of dust puffed behind him as he halted. Sonic dropped the girl nestled in his arms to the ground beside a tree and then crossed his arms over his chest as he looked away, enraged.

"Ugh!" she huffed and rubbed her rear.

* * *

><p>That hurt! Amy glared up at the blue hedgehog who had his eyes focused elsewhere. Outraged, she stood up, fists balled at both sides and eyes blazing like a wildfire. "What do you think are you doing?!"she demanded.<p>

Sonic's head snapped in her direction so that their gazes met. She quietly gasped at the intense fury that boiled inside his emerald green eyes. This was the first time she saw him display such amount of anger and it made her a bit scared because all that emotion was directed at her.

"What am 'I' doing?" Sonic snarled, then took a step forward and pointed an accussing finger at her. "What are 'you' doing?!"

His aggressive voice actually caused Amy to take a step back. Although her glower remained, deep inside the pink hedgehog was really frightened at this side of Sonic's personality. The blue hedgehog continued with his accussation.

"How can you just pack and leave after seeing your mother once? Shouldn't you be happy to be reunited with your family after all these years?"

"Happy?" Amy repeated, her voice dripping with every bit of bitterness. "Did you expect for someone who had been abandoned and forgotten by her so-called family when she was just five years old to be happy?" She shot back.

The blue hedgehog knew nothing of what she just blurted out.

"Do you think, that after what they've done ten years ago, would be easily brushed aside just because they decided to show up and seem like they want me back?!" Her voice rose as she spoke.

He had no immediate response to that. True, that any child who would undergo the same experience would loathe his parents for doing such thing. But that will only happen if the kid didn't know the reason behind the act. That was most what initiates hatred and scorn between fsmily memebers, misunderstandings.

"That doesn't give you the excuse to leave!" Sonic scolded.

"So what?! I just walk up to her and say 'Mommy, I missed you so much; take me home'?" Amy spat as if the words were foul in her mouth.

His face darknened. "Just talk to them!"

"There's nothing for us to talk about. Now get out of my way!" She stepped to the side and tried to get past him but Sonic snatched her arm and pulled her back, pushing her against the tree.

"You're not going anywhere but to them." Sonic affirmed, his grip tightening with every word that escaped his lips. Amy glared in pure hatred towards him, hedgehog teeth barred as she struggled to get loose.

Sonic grabbed her wrists and pressed them against the trunk above her head. She shot her knee up and hit him on the stomach to which he gasped in pain upon impact. He sneered at her before pressing his knees against her thighs to competely immobolize her.

Amy blushed furiously at their position. She thrashed like a captured bird, twisting her body in all directions but Sonic held onto her firmly. "Get. Off!"

"Not till you I knock some sense into you! Why do have you have to be so stubborn, huh, pinky?!"

"ENOUGH OF THAT!" She shrieked, body moving frantically against her captive's entrapment. "You just don't get it do you? They left me, Sonic! How can they just hand me over to a complete stranger without telling me why!"

"And that's the reason why you need to talk to them. To know why."

Amy's eyes narrowed like ice shards, the tone in her voice when she spoke next was laced with so muh hatred and scorn. "I don't want to know why!" She shouted at his face. "Whatever reasons they have they can keep it to themselves because it's already too late for an explanation! I'm leaving! If they want to go after me then they can do so! But I am NOT going to -"

And it was this moment that he suddenly crashed his lips against hers.

Amy let out a surprised noise. Jade eyes dilated as the blue hedgehog's grip around her wrists tightened as he roughly kissed her. She then shut her eyes closed and tried to fight Sonic off, trying to pull away from him but her head was trapped in between the tree behind her and Sonic.

He pulled away, leaving her breathless, as soon as she recovered, Amy snarled at him and was ready to complain. "What was that all about you sick-"

She was unable to finish her sentence as suddenly she found her mouth encased again. Sonic moved much more ungently than the previous kiss. His hold had actually become tighter and his body was now pressing firmly against hers, making her flush madly.

Sonic pulled away, their lips separating with a loud smack.

"Stop doing t-"

Another kiss, rougher and more desperate than the other two. Amy protested against his mouth but that had been a huge mistake as, even at the briefest moment that her lips parted, it gave way for the blue hedgehog's tongue to invade her mouth. Amy stiffened and then whimpered as Sonic worked his lips against hers, his tongue already taking dominance inside her own mouth. Her lips felt sore, being so unused to this sort of passionate act. The third kiss lasted longer and she needed air. Amy released a stranggled sound against Sonic's lips to let him know thay she needed to breathe. He only pressed his lips harder against hers, abusing her own pair. She felt hot tears flood her eyes as she finally gave up and let the male hedgehog had his way. Thankfully, Sonic drew back before Amy suffocated.

Jade eyes glared scathingly at him, full of hate, full of anger and...betrayal? She blushed madly at what he had done to her. To Amy it felt like he had just harrassed her.

Sonic's face remained seriously calm. He narrowed his eyes to dare her utter another word, but Amy held her tongue, knowing quite well that even the slightest sound escaping her lips would result to the blue headgehog capturing them with his.

Her strength from earlier had somehow seeped away fron her body for now she felt so weak, drained and spiritless. The pink hedgehog's face remained fierce, but the slumping of her shoulders signaled her admit of defeat.

Sonic let slowly let go of her hands, which immediately moved to cover her face.

Amy started crying.

For a few minutes, he just let her cry and let out all the emotions she had kept bottled up for the past ten years.

Amy cursed herself for wasting her tears on such stupid things again. But she couldn't help it. The past two days had been emotionally overwhelming to the pink hedgehog and her little heart could only handle so much at a time.

She felt arms wrap themselves around her quivering frame, pulling her into a warm and comforting embrace. Amy didn't push him away, instead threw her hands around his torso, crying on his chest. He stroked her pink quills while the other lovingly rubbed her back. These actions only made her cry even harder.

Sonic's visage softened.

"I know this is hard for you to believe," he spoke softly and tenderly into her ear, "that suddenly they appear at your doorstep and want you back with them." He buried his nose into her head, inhaling her sweet scent. "But I think it's not because you hate them, that you don't want to see them. Isn't it, Amelia?"

She froze when he addressed her with her real name.

"You're scared."

She sniffed and her shoulders jerked, but she wasn't sobbing anymore.

He continued, "You're scared to face what you've been trying to avoid all your life. You claim to not want to see them when in truth you crave for them. Your torn between two sides, you want to hate them for what they did to you, but another part is willing to forgive. And you don't know which side to take. " Sonic pushed her gently, tilting her head with his fingers so that they were looking at eacb other. "That's why you're leaving, so you wouldn't have to be faced with this difficult decision. You know running away is never a solution, Amelia."

There it was again, the full name. It sounded so weird coming from him, it was a good sort of weird, though. Amy closed her eyes and sank it into his chest once again, her arms still around him while his own continued to carress her hair.

"I know," she replied quietly.

For a while they just stood there, holding the other close. Then Amy suddenly moved, her arms briefly squeezing Sonic's middle.

"Sonic?"

"Hmm?"

"Do...do you know where they are? And...can you come with me?" She asked, almost pleading.

Sonic chuckled flashing a bright smile before planting a sweet kiss on top of her head. "Yes and of course."

* * *

><p>He walked her home. Throughout their journey, he held onto her hand and she didn't seem to mind. Every now and then she would squeeze his hand just like a child for the first time, was entering school. To this Sonic only smiled and tell her not to worry, which rewarded him with a precious smile from the girl. At one point during their walk, Amy stepped closer to hin until their shoulders were touching. When they got close to her house, Amy suddenly stopped, body going rigid when she saw Andrea and her mother along with Cream and Rouge standing by the gates that lead to her front door, apparently waiting for her.<p>

Sonic gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, giving her a gentle push towards her waiting family. She turned to him with wide, pleading eyes and for a moment she looked like a kid who was scared to go inside a classtoom.

He smiled encouragingly at her, grabbing her by the shoulders and slowly turned her into the direction of the other two pink hedgehogs and her friends. "Go on." He whispered. "You can do this."

Amy swallowed and bravely walked down the road to confront the people standing at her gates. Before she could reach the people ahead of her, she turned to the blue hedgehog. "Can you please stay and...wait for me?" she asked him with hoping eyes. Sonic nodded. He watched as she tentatively made her way towards her family and two best friends...and smiled as Rouge and Cream threw their hands around the pink hedgehog when they saw her. The white bat gave her a short nagging moment afterwards, but Amy simply smiled and awknowledged the words.

Soni's smile only broadened when she cautiously approached her mother and sister and all three of them burst into happy tears.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, but expect the unexpected. Soon...<em>ish?<em>**


End file.
